Empire Of Purple Heart
by ByondOmnipotent
Summary: After waking up in her HDD form, Neptune experiences events that will change herself and how she rules Planeptune.
1. Chapter 1

8:30

PlanepTower

It was an early morning in Planeptune, people were waking up to begin their daily routine for going to work. Meanwhile, the nation's ruler was still asleep in her bed. She was sound asleep, practically immobile in her bed. A sudden knock on her bedroom door was heard, but there was no response from the sleeping Goddess. Soon, the door had opened with someone peeking her head in to look inside the bedroom.

"Neptune, are you still asleep?"

It was the younger sister of Planeptune's Goddess, Nepgear. She would often check on her sister early in the morning to see if she was still asleep, knowing her habits of not being able to get up in the morning. She closed the door after stepping inside of Neptune's bedroom, gently kneeling by her bedside and shaking her body. The first thing Nepgear had noticed was the much larger lump in Neptune's bed. She knew that her sister wasn't that larger normally unless all the pudding she eats on a daily basis has finally taken its toll on her body. She pulled back the blankets covering Neptune, revealing more than what she had bargained for.

After pulling back the blankets, she immediately dropped them from her hands. She stared at her sleeping sister, left eye twitching at what she could barely understand. Neptune was in HDD, and it seems that she's been in that form for quite some time. Nepgear kept shaking Neptune's body, trying hard to wake her up.

"Neptune! Please wake up, why are you in HDD!?"

She pushed and pulled her sister desperately. Moments later, Neptune had subconsciously swung the back of her fist towards Nepgear's face. Once she was hit, Nepgear was knocked back and landed against a wall with her body falling to the floor. She winced, holding her nose and covering her face from the pain. Meanwhile, Neptune had slowly woken up with her hair covering her face. She turned to see Nepgear on the floor, rolling from side to side. Neptune gets up from the bed and place her hand onto Nepgear's cheek.

"I'm sorry Nepgear, I was not aware that it was you. Are you alright?"

The older, more mature voice exiting Neptune's lips was definitely the exact same as her HDD form. However, the question still stands. When did she enter it and how long has she been in it? Nepgear slowly shook her head, rubbing her nose gently.

"I-It's fine, I'm not hurt too bad.. But enough about me, why are you in HDD? You're not supposed to sleep in that form."

Nepgear continued to press on that her sister was in HDD, but Neptune didn't understand why she was in it either. She turned her head to the left, turning her gaze to a mirror. She stood up to check herself out, feeling around her body. She almost thought that she had grown older by a significant amount, but CPUs cannot age so that wasn't the reason. Neptune looked at her own hands, then sat down on the bed.

"Well now… I do not know what to say.. I mean, where do I start? I'm enjoying this actually, I never took the time to look in the mirror to see how I look."

Nepgear slowly got up from the floor, walking in front of Neptune and kneeling once again to look at her sister's face. Neptune found this amusing. Being in HDD for so long was supposed to tiring, but it felt the exact opposite. She felt as though it was like it was her actual body as if she has always been this way.

"I like this.. It feels nice.."

Nepgear didn't think that this was such a good idea. Not only did it seem off for Neptune to always be in HDD, she preferred her sister in her normal form best. Still, who was she to argue with Neptune's decisions, not like she would listen to her anyway.

"Well, since you're enjoying yourself. Get dressed at least, your pajamas look too small for your body. Your breakfast is on the table when you're ready. In the meantime, I'll have to explain to Histoire what happened before she freaks."

Nepgear stood up and left the bedroom to talk to Histoire and calmly explain the situation. Once she closed the door, Neptune stood up to go to her closet. She had plenty of clothes, even for her HDD form. However, most of them were for occasional purposes such as parties or political events for the nation. She looked down to see a box that was wrapped up. The tag said "To: Neptune" but there was no from.

"Seems a little early for a Christmas present.. Then again, this seems like more for a birthday."

She gently shook it, trying to feel what was inside. It wasn't a game or anything, but it did feel like it had some weight to it. She shrugged her shoulders and began to open the box by tearing the wrapping paper. Once she opened the box, it was clothes. An entirely new outfit for Neptune for her to wear. She took the outfit out of the box, examining it from top to bottom. It was a black suit, a black jacket with matching pants to go with it. Seemed quite the formal wear, but she didn't mind, it was much better than wearing a long dress everywhere. Neptune began to change out of her pajamas and into the suit, finding instant comfort in it. It wasn't anything that she was used to, but she could definitely get used to this.

"This feels so comfortable, where did this come from..?"

Neptune asked herself as she tried to find any clues as to where this might have come from. So far, there was nothing, not even a card or a letter to Neptune. She figured it wasn't much to worry about. She just got a new gift, what was there to complain about? She stood up and looked for some shoes to wear. She saw a pair of heeled boots that fit well with the new outfit she was wearing. Now Neptune was set for the day. However, just when she was about to leave her closet, she noticed another new apparel in her closet. Where did all this new stuff come from? It was a crimson red hat, one with a medal on the center.

"Hmm.. Not a bad hat, I'll wear it for the day to see how it looks. It might not match my outfit, but that's fine. I like hats."

Neptune put the hat on her head, gently pulling it down so it stays on her head gently. Neptune was now truly ready for the day. She left her closet and exited her bedroom, heading towards the dining room to eat her well-prepared breakfast. Once Neptune had entered the dining room, she had seen Histoire and Nepgear talking with one another about Neptune's condition.

"So you mean to tell me that Neptune activated HDD overnight and now she can't get out of it?"

Nepgear slowly nodded her head, confirming Histoire's understanding of the situation. Histoire placed her hand onto her own forehead, slowly rubbing it. She wondered how that was possible, and if it would do anything to Neptune's body due to being in that form for so long. Histoire then turned to Neptune, seeing that Nepgear wasn't making things up after all. She saw Neptune's new body and her new outfit.

"Good morning Neptune, I heard from Nepgear about what happened. Are you feeling alright? Do you feel tired or anything?"

Neptune sat down at the table, seeing plates filled with food laid out for her. Neptune shook her head just before she began to eat. She was feeling just fine as if fatigue wasn't something to worry about. Histoire turned to Nepgear and advised her to watch over Neptune for the time being.

"Nepgear..watch your sister. Something tells me that this will be something good or something bad. Since your sister's personality changes within HDD, she might become a dependable worker. Or, she'll be as lazy as ever. Whatever she does, document it. Meanwhile, I am going to see if her being in this form causes a shift in our shares."

Nepgear nodded her head, agreeing to watch Neptune for the time being. She thought the same, thinking it might be an asset or a hindrance to see Neptune in HDD. During this talk, Neptune had finished her breakfast, feeling full and ready to go out. She stood up from the table and took her plates to the kitchen. Histoire couldn't help but stare at Neptune's outfit, wondering where she got it and why she looked like a dictator.

"Nepgear, where did Neptune get that outfit? It doesn't seem...ethical to wear in public."

Nepgear shrugged her shoulders, showing her own cluelessness on the subject. The outfit seemed very much unlike Neptune, but she wouldn't complain about it. Neptune had approached the front door, stopping to see a hung up cape on the coatrack. She picked it up and held it in her hand. The cape was red, matching her red hat.

"Hey, who's cape is this? It's kinda cool looking."

Histoire and Nepgear turned to see what Neptune was referring to, looking at the crimson cape. The cape did seem stylish, but it was a bit much. Histoire recognized the cape, reminding her of an earlier event.

"Oh, Neptune, that cape is for you. Someone had left it at our doorstep and it was addressed to you, but it bears no return address. I wondered if it was something bad, but I bothered to not ask questions once I saw what it was."

Neptune grew excited, gently hugging the cape with glee. She then put the cape on her back, feeling like some kind of superhero with it on. She felt like she had power, tightly clutching her fists with a growing excitement within her heart.

"This is..so cool! I feel like...I have an increase of power."

Neptune began to giggle as she looked all around herself, admiring her new look with the cape added to the finished appearance. She decided to keep this look, finding much amusement and comfort. Then, Neptune had suddenly disappeared into thin air. Nepgear and Histoire jumped in surprise after seeing Neptune just vanish. Histoire flew towards the area on her book, checking to see if there was any trace left, but there was nothing. Neptune had just up and disappeared without a trace left behind her. Then Neptune just reappeared in the center of the living room. Neptune looked down at herself, amazed at what just happened.

"N-Neptune! What just happened? Y-You were over there, now you're over here!"

Neptune looked at Nepgear, a widened smile growing on her face.

"That felt great! I never knew I was capable of such things. I wonder what else I can do?"

Histoire flew towards Neptune, finding more concern for what was going on now. This was something that was definitely new, and something that needs to be investigated.

"Neptune, I think we need to study you for a bit. I get that you're having fun with your...whatever you have, but I think we should test your capabilities. You clearly have gained something, assuming it's not just your power of HDD. We should also see if it's possible to change you back. If not, you might be in that form forever."

Nepgear was worried to hear that Neptune might be in her HDD form forever. However, Neptune was all the more excited since that would allow her to keep using and studying the power she possesses. She then agreed to the tests, since they will answer any questions they all currently have.

"Sure, let's get to it! I'm ready to see what's up."

Histoire nodded her head and lead Neptune to a room where the Share Crystal is stored. Neptune was told to remove her clothes and lay down on a table. She did so and laid on her back, waiting for Histoire to begin her tests. Histoire had pulled up a holographic pad that showed the level of shares that the nation currently has and how much is being used by the CPU. Fortunately, the shares weren't being used at all. While it was fortunate, it was also weird to see. Neptune's HDD wasn't consuming any shares.

"Well.. Good news is, your HDD form isn't consuming any share energy. The bad news is, I do not think there is anything saying about your HDD form at all. It's not even saying that a CPU is using HDD. It recognizing this as your normal form.. In that case, where did that power come from?"

Neptune's head was leaning back against the table, slowly nodding her head. Seems her own suspicions were cleared. She thought that this was going to more than likely be a permanent thing. To her, it felt like she was still a Goddess but her aging had increased over night to assume her true appearance as a Goddess and now her aging had stopped for good. Nepgear looked at Neptune, feeling a bit down about her big sister. She was going to miss Neptune's cuter side, but it was something she was going to have to accept. There was a good side to this though, at least now Neptune was a more older and mature like person. Now she wouldn't have to clean up after her so much. Histoire wondered if any of the other Goddesses have had this issue before. It then just hit her. How was she going to explain this to the others? They'll think this is some insane prank that Neptune thought of herself, but not even she is that bad with jokes. Still, they'll have to worry about it later. Now, Histoire was going to test Neptune's capabilities.

"Alright Neptune, put your clothes back on. We're going to see what you can really do. I am interested myself."

Neptune got excited once again as she had got dressed once again. A question still remained, however. If Neptune was already in HDD but it is considered as a normal form, does she still have the ability to transform? If so, what does she transform into? Her Next Form..? That would be the most logical answer since the CPUs have gained another form since their last adventure. Histoire thought to herself, floating out of the Share Crystal room to head towards a training room for the Goddesses to test their strength. Neptune looked around the metallically white room, amazed by how everything seemed bland at first. However, it reminded her of a game she's been recently playing.

"This is the kind of training room you would see in a fighting game. Wait- Are we going to fight!?"

Fists clenched with excitement, Neptune had grown the sudden desire to fight. Histoire slowly shook her head, but then nodded it to answer Neptune's question. She tapped Nepgear's waist to gather her attention, then guided her over to a separate room. She figured that Nepgear wouldn't be needed to help, but would have her on standby in case something happens.

"Nepgear, I do not know what this feeling is, but it is not a good one. I have never seen Neptune with this sudden desire to fight. It is best that we quench this thirst before it gets out of hand. That is why I created this room, in case Neptune ever wanted to train herself. I figured it was useless since she never works, but not it has an actual use."

Neptune was growing angsty, her foot tapping against the polished, white floor. Her arms were crossed as she looked around as she was waiting if something was going to happen. Historie pressed a button on the console mechanism, activating a blast door with a ground of people pouring from the inside and into the large room. Neptune turned around towards the group of people, confused as to why they were here. Nepgear turned to Histoire, concerned about the group's presence.

"H-Histoire, why do you have these people here?"

Histoire took a moment to answer, trying to come up with the best words to raise the least amount of shock.

"They are protesters that caused plenty of problems when Neptune wasn't doing much work, which is always. They almost started a huge revolt, claiming to desire a Goddess that actually did something for her people or they will take over the nation themselves to fix what she cannot. Luckily, we have loyal citizens despite having those who also hate us. We had no choice but to take them into custody, but since we have no prisons in this nation, we did not know where else to put them. Now they are here and the Goddess of this nation finally gets a chance to appoint the proper punishment. We will also be able to see what Purple Heart does rather than Neptune.."

Neptune's left ear had twitched. It seems she was listening to Histoire talking about who these guys are. Neptune slowly nodded her head, gently fixing her hat as she began to step towards them. Her crimson cape was flowing behind her, giving Neptune that superhero feeling she had before. The crowd gazed at the oncoming Goddess, still feeling that same hatred that did before they were confined.

"So, these humans are the being that wanted to partially dethrone me? Do you honestly believe that you could dethrone a Goddess?"

One member of the crowd had stood up, stepping to the front to face the Goddess and voice his complaints in person. Neptune stood before him, her arms crossed under her chest. To Neptune, this guy seemed like the type that would lead a cause such as this. He was much larger than Neptune, almost a fat guy. Neptune looked up, her expression showing no expression other than a smirk.

"I am the one who leads these people. We are tired of this nation's Goddess and her lazy nature of ruling. We, the people, have decided to liberate ourselves of you and your Goddess Candidate to take over the nation in order to make it prosper in our own vision and not some faulty Goddess. We want a true ruler!"

Neptune slowly nodded her head, trying to act as if she cared, but it was obvious that she did not. However, what did cross her mind was the fact that she truly hasn't been working on her nation's progress and was always told about how the nation was failing. She kept hearing it over and over, and hearing it once again didn't make it sound even better. At this point, Neptune's state of mind was saying "Alright...you want me to work so much, I'll work. However, I am going to do this my way.". After all these years, Neptune had understood that once she heard the complaints from her citizens directly. Neptune then began to chuckle, placing her hand over her mouth to try and stifle them. The main leader looked down at Neptune's snickering, and Histoire slowly shook her head. It appeared as if she really didn't care.

"Hey, what is so funny!? I am voicing my complaints up front and you just laugh them off as nothing!? Do you not understand what we are trying to do!? We are taking over your nation!"

Neptune began to laugh even more, slapping her knees and holding her stomach due to feeling slight pain from laughing so much and quite hard from hearing such things. She truly did not care about what the man was saying to her. She held her hand up, her laughter slowly subsiding so she could speak a coherent sentence. She then held her chest, breathing in and out softly so she could finally calm down. She lifted herself back up to face the male, clearing her throat before speaking, then lowered her hand.

"I know, and I don't care. I get that you people are upset, but I don't care. However, what I do care about are the people who didn't cause a ruckus just to get their point across. So I will say this here and now, as the ruler of this nation, I will not step down from my position and you will not dethrone me. Now, I ask that you beings cease this foolish banter and you may return to your respective homes. Failure to comply will result in the usage of deadly force against you and you will be deemed as terrorists of the nation, and I do not negotiate with terrorists."

Neptune would then cross her arms, standing her ground with her own statements made. His requests were not only ignored, but his decree and call to war was shut down as well. Histoire and Nepgear were actually shocked by this, they did not expect Neptune to be so direct with retaliation. "Didn't expect that response.. Probably wasn't the best approach, but at least it shows she is capable of even this." Histoire thought to herself, watching everything unfold before her. Neptune simply nodded her head after the male had fallen silent to her words, then turned his back to him to show that the discussion was final. Suddenly, someone from the crowd had thrown a rock at the back of Neptune's head.

"No lazy Goddesses!"

It was a young teenager that was seen in the protest that threw the rock, shouting at Neptune. The rock had hit Neptune in the head, and quite hard at that. Neptune paused for a moment, then reached back to touch the spot where she was hit, gently tapping it. Though it did send a sharp pain throughout Neptune's head, she didn't wince or show an expression of pain. She did it to confirm that she was indeed hit with a rock. She looked down to see the rock beside her left foot, reaching to pick it up. She looked at the rock, seeing that there was a spot of blood on the rock. She pulled her hand back to look at her fingers, seeing a bit of blood on them.

"Huh..kid's got a good arm." Neptune looked up at the person that threw the rock, holding the rock in her hand and tossing it up and down in her palm. "You must have thought you were going to get somewhere with that little display. I should commend you, you had balls for a moment. Now, you will pay for that." Neptune tightly clutched the rock in her hand and threw it back to the boy. However, when Neptune threw the rock, the initial toss of the rock had sent it flying across the air at an intense speed. The rock had traveled towards the teenager's face and hit him dead center in his forehead, the impact causing the rock to be sent through his head. The teen's head had exploded from that impact, splattering the poor boy's blood everywhere and on the people that were around him. Everyone suddenly jumped back in shock and even fear. Nepgear and Histoire quickly stood up and ran out towards Neptune to grab hold of her. Neptune only stared at the damage she had committed. Histoire reached up to Neptune's face and held it tightly. She was both furious and too shocked to even comprehend what had happened in such a short time.

"N-N-NEPTUNE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

Neptune simply looked into Histoire's eyes with a lack of concern on her face, using her hand to push her face away. "What I did was simply carry out what I said before. Persist your actions and I will not hesitate to retaliate, I was serious. I'm getting tired of this 'I don't work' nonsense going around. So I am going to do this my way and nip this in the bud right now." Neptune pushed Histoire out of the way and was about to approach the crowd with open arms. However, she was stopped by her own sister wrapping her arms around Neptune's waist. Neptune let out a quiet sigh, looking back at Nepgear. Nepgear's face was pressed against her sister's back, trying to hold back tears after seeing what just happened. Her once kind and hyperactive sister had become this cold-hearted murderer in just under a few minutes. What happened to Neptune? Why was she like this? Nepgear didn't know what to say or do, she just held her closely, wishing that it would all just go away. Neptune placed her hand upon Nepgear's, closing her eyes a bit tightly on the fact that if she goes through with this, Nepgear wouldn't see her the same way anymore. Neptune knew that her course of action was harsh, but she wanted to make it known that she was not messing around and her words were final. The people were in a slight panic, afraid of Neptune now that she just killed someone right in front of them. However, the older male had only looked down at the child that was struck by Neptune's wrath and held his hands together to pray for him. Once finished, he looked at Neptune with disappointment, then back to the people behind him.

"You see, this is the Goddess that we had to live under for so long. Not only is she unable to truly satisfy her people, but she will take a life without hesitation or regret. There, has been spilled the blood of your fellow man by this menace because he spoke his mind. He too has seen the uselessness that Planeptune's Goddess brings and has decided to do something about it. We too should follow in our fallen comrade's footsteps and take matters into our own hands and do what the Goddess was unable to do!" Raising his fist into the air, he chanted "Rebuke the Goddess, liberate the people! Rebuke the Goddess, liberate the people!" The crowd began to chant along with him, raising their own fists into the air with him. Neptune only stayed quiet, staring down the people with narrowed eyes and a stern expression. Her hand was still above Nepgear's. She would gently pinch it, asking her to let go. She slowly turned herself around so she could face Nepgear and lifted her head. Her face was riddled with tears. Neptune couldn't bare to see such a face much longer. It would only upset her. Neptune simply looked into Nepgear's eyes. "I can handle this." She whispered to Nepgear, gently stroking her hair. Nepgear still didn't want to let go of Neptune, but she knew she had to eventually. She nodded her head and slowly let go of Neptune, placing her hands at her sides. "Go stand by Histoire, not even she can stop these people." Neptune turned around to face the crowd, stepping before them. Once they saw her, they slowly stopped chanting and Neptune began to talk once the room had fallen silent.

"You humans talk a lot about what I don't do. That is quite a lengthy list you have. Oh, wait, it's just one thing compared to the countless others that are done to keep this nation and the home you reside in still standing strong no matter how weak its legs may be. I gave you children of man a home when you needed some place to live. Believe it or not, I actually know who you people are. You are the group that made this same revolt in Lowee because you wanted someplace else to live but had no place else to go. That is when I made the order to take you all in. I did it to take most of the problems off of Blanc's hands, and to give you a home that wasn't so cold but also wasn't so hot either. I made sure you were all properly fed and taken care of under my protection. I even made arrangements to make you all official citizens of Planeptune. That way you wouldn't be just refugees running around Gamindustri. I did everything to be sure that you were all living in peace, and this is how you repay my kindness? My generosity and hospitality? You completely forget the person who gave you homes when Blanc would rather cast you out of Lowee in seconds? That actually breaks my heart, and that angers me so. It was literally ALL ME that saved you people. You would not be here, alive, breathing, healthy, fed, and living in prosperity voicing these bullshit complaints without me! So, I would suggest you fuckers understand that the very Goddess that you want to be gone is the SAME Goddess that is the reason you are even breathing air to exhale that bullshit coming from your insignificant mouths!"

Neptune's fists were tightened, her breathing was heavy after telling them everything that happened and why they were accepted into Planeptune so easily. Even Histoire wasn't aware of this. She did wonder why there was an increase of citizen count, this answers it. Histoire slowly rested her head on Nepgear's shoulder. "It would seem that we have underestimated your sister... She truly does care. Of course, it was highly unnecessary to kill a child to prove a point." Nepgear slowly nodded her head, approaching Neptune and standing by her side. The crowd began to realize everything after listening to Neptune's words. It was definitely true. Most of them would not even be there without Neptune's influence in getting them a home and her protection. The older male could not argue any further. Despite Neptune doing little work for the nation, she did plenty for the people she is facing today and they should be showing gratitude than hatred. They soon lowered their fists and began to slowly clap for Neptune. Neptune's face still showed an angry expression, but she was content with this outcome. She was still upset about having a rock being thrown at her, but that will pass soon enough.

The crowd continued to cheer for Neptune, even giving her well-earned thank yous for all of her efforts. Neptune simply rose her hand up slightly, then turned away from the crowd. "Now that we are on the same page. I want you all to head to your respective homes. We never speak of this incident again, and you beings never cause anything like this to happen again. For things will not be as they were before. Also, don't bring up that I threw a rock at a child. Be grateful the rest of you are even alive because I am known to be kinder than the other Goddesses." The crowd complied with Neptune's orders and quickly left the area after Neptune let them leave through the way they came in. Neptune then began to walk out of the room as well, heading towards her bedroom to rest after all that had happened in a single day. Nepgear carried Histoire and followed behind Neptune, forgetting that the only reason they were in that room was to test Neptune's power. Though it tested more than that, it tested her leadership and ability to rule.

"Where are you going, Neptune?" Questioned Nepgear, following behind her sister. Neptune was walking towards the bedroom, placing her hand onto the doorknob. "I will be in my bedroom. There are plenty of things that need to be thought about. Come see me in about..an hour and thirty minutes, and bring a bottle of wine with a glass." Neptune opened her bedroom door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Nepgear simply nodded, placing Histoire down onto the couch. She then went to grab the bottle and wine glass as requested, setting them on the table so she could bring them to Neptune when ready. Meanwhile, Neptune was sitting in her bedroom. She took a moment to really think about what had happened today, letting each and every word that was said to her ring her in mind. Each time it did, Neptune would clutch her fist tightly. She looked outside of her large window, giving her a full view of Planeptune.

"What did I do to make this nation where it is now? Every being that has made residence here lives in peace and prosperity. All because I had given it to them. Even with that, I am told that I do not do anything to deserve rule over this nation. Now..the blood of man has been spilled by my hand, all due to the revolt of citizens once they have finally had enough of this..lazy rule. If a working Goddess is what these beings desire, then I will shape this nation to be the strongest. I will show these humans, and those other Goddesses, that forcing me to work was the biggest mistake they will ever make in their feeble lives." Neptune began to chuckle suddenly, growing into a sinister laughter. She placed her hand over her face, calming herself down a bit. "Now..I just need to understand this feeling I've been having.. This feeling of power.. Why does it feel so familiar?" It was apparent that Neptune had felt this kind of power once before. Not on a personal standpoint, but from being on the outside of it. As if she has witnessed it before. Her memory was foggy, unable to remember specific details. She decided to let it go for now, taking a seat in front of her window.

Later that evening, Neptune was still in her bedroom. The night has come, her bedroom was dark, and the moon was the only light one could see in her room. She took her hat off and held it in her hands, looking at the golden pin in the front of it. Red wasn't her usual color, but it wasn't a bad one either. She also has her red cape, thinking red might be a cool color. With a soft chuckle under her breath, she thought that maybe she could be CPU Red Heart. However, even she knows she can't exactly do that. "I wouldn't change that, that is a legacy I must uphold." Putting her hat back onto her head, she heard her bedroom door being knocked on. "The door is unlocked, you may enter." She calmly commanded the being at her door. The door slowly opens with Nepgear walking inside with a serving tray filled with a wine bottle, a wine glass, and a plate of freshly baked cookies. "Hey Neptune, I brought you the things you wanted. I also brought cookies for you." She placed them down on a table beside the chair Neptune was sitting in. Nepgear then opens the wine bottle, pouring a glass of wine for her big sister then standing by her side until Neptune had finally spoken to her. Neptune kept her gaze focused outside of her window, reaching over with her left hand to hold the wine glass and slowly tilted the glass back towards her mouth to gently take a sip of wine. With a soft sigh, she lowered the glass.

"Nepgear, kneel down in front of me." Neptune commanded, keeping her gaze forward. Nepgear slowly nodded her head, walking towards the front of her sister and knelt down before her as told. She looked down at first, afraid to look up at Neptune. By the sound of her voice, Neptune seemed like she was angry. Or maybe that was just how it sounds when she's serious. Either way, she waited for any further instructions. "Look at me Nepgear." Neptune commanded Nepgear once again, causing Nepgear to look up at her sister and stare into her eyes. "Nepgear, I've come to a conclusion. I am going to start ruling this nation and build it to become the strongest nation. I have grown tired of always being at the bottom. So we are going to see what it is like to be at the top. The top of the food chain, above everyone while they gaze at us from beneath our feet. However, we need to do this with an iron fist to show that we mean business and that we are not messing around anymore. We need to show that we are in fact strong and we will now be classed as the weak and outcasted by those who claimed to be superior for so long! Today marks the day we begin the era of the Empire of Purple Heart!" Neptune's hand began to clench into a tight fist. Nepgear heard her sister's words, her heart slowly sinking within her chest. She did want Planeptune to be strong, but she didn't want to seem like she had to force it onto anyone. She continued to stare at Neptune, her mouth slowly opening as if she wanted to say something to her. "N-Neptune... I don't think we should enforce such a way to rule. We let the people decide things and we carry out the wishes of the people.." Neptune held her hand before Nepgear's face, stopping her sentence there. "That, my dear little sister, is a faulty way of ruling. It is that way of ruling that we had to deal with a revolt. Those humans tried to dethrone us and take over the nation for themselves. They do not know what it means to rule a nation, and I will not allow lesser beings to take what is rightfully mine! The humans are the beings that serve the Goddess while we provide them the food, shelter, and prosperity that they so desire. We are the reason they have a home and healthy lifestyle, we should be worshiped and knelt before when our presence is before them. These humans are becoming too aggro with their demands. So they will get they have always wanted, a capable Goddess with a strong nation. Then, no one will see us as weak. They will cower before my power!"

Nepgear began to shiver, almost becoming afraid of Neptune's demands. She held her hand to her chest, the speed of her heart's pulse growing faster. She knew this wasn't a good thing, but she also did not want to argue with her sister, especially with the way she is now. Then, Neptune looked down at Nepgear, knowing that such things are not how her more innocent sibling sees the world. "You do not have to follow me, you know that right?" Nepgear quickly rose her head after hearing such words, her body now visibly trembling. "W-What..? What do you mean?" Neptune gently placed her hand upon Nepgear's head, feeling the fear from her body escape through the speedy pulses in her body. "You do not have to follow me. You can turn away from me, even leave my side. I know this is not what you desire, and I will not force my own sister into such a road that she cannot find light in. Do not allow me to darken your pure heart, walk away and find your own path if you so wish it. If you grow to hate me for what I may become, I can understand that." Neptune had given Nepgear the green light to leave her and go somewhere else. Nepgear looked down at the floor, thinking of her answer to that. She then closed her eyes tightly, then latched onto her sister's waist. Neptune only placed her hand onto Nepgear's back. "By this gesture, what is your answer Nepgear?" Nepgear slowly looked up with tears in her eyes. "I-I don't want to leave you.. I don't want to see you go alone on this road.. S-So.. I will follow you, wherever you go. If it's to make our nation strong, then I will do what must be done." Neptune stared into Nepgear's eyes, taking her finger and wiping the bitter liquid that was streaming from her lilac irises. "I understand. However, I want you to know this. Whatever happens, know that it had to be done to achieve our goal. Not even Histoire would agree with what I have in my mind. However, she will not stand in our way of pure domination. So, always remember, whatever happens, was necessary to achieve our goal. Failure to understand that will be the inevitable failure of becoming strong. Have I made my words clear Nepgear?" Nepgear's chest was tight. She could hardly breathe, let alone let all of that amount of realism sink in at once. Still, she had to let it be known that it was evident that hardships will come while walking down this path. So she nodded her head, agreeing with her sister's words. "Y-Yes... We will face problems that will test who we are as people, but letting them overcome us will lead to inevitable failure. For the sake of our nation, we cannot allow that." Nepgear placed her hand upon her chest, slowly breathing inwards and outwards to calm herself down. Neptune took another sip of her wine, impressed by Nepgear's understanding and willingness to comply with her way of ruling. "Good, you aren't as pitiful as you make yourself out to be." Nepgear tried to smile, laying her head on her sister's lap.

Neptune would then grab a cookie, taking a bite out of it. "Yo, these are some good cookies. Are these sugar?" Nepgear nodded her head, now showing a genuine smile. Even with such a serious attitude, Neptune was always that sister Nepgear truly loved. She nodded her head to her sister's question. "Mhm, and chocolate chip, your favorite." Neptune smiled more, enjoying her batch of cookies with glee. That night, Neptune and Nepgear began to discuss plans to begin their way of ruling Planeptune for the better of themselves and the people living in it.

End of Chapter 1

==TO==BE==CONTINUED⇒

By: ByondOmnipotent


	2. Chapter 2: Under Better Management

Previously, Neptune had begun taking her role as Goddess and ruler of Planeptune more seriously from today on. She had heard the complaints of her citizens, giving her reason to actually rule her nation and bring it to become the strongest nation in existence. Her plan was to rule the nation with an iron fist, forcing the nation and its citizens to truly serve her every whim and build the nation from the ground up. For now, Neptune sleeps with her sister Nepgear after discussing their means of bringing Planeptune towards a brighter future through their dark path.

10:25, Morning

Planeptune, Neptune's Bedroom.

Neptune had slowly woken up from her long slumber. She rose herself up from the bed, gently pushing Nepgear aside so that she would not disturb her during her extended slumber. It was rare for Nepgear to be the one that stayed asleep while Neptune wakes up before her, but it was also quite cute to see Nepgear's sleeping face. Neptune slowly turned around to place her feet upon the floor. She then took a look at her hands, and the rest of her body. It seems that she was still in HDD. At this point, she may as well call it her "new" normal form now. This was fine for her however. In her HDD, she could take things more seriously and not waste any time messing around with pointless antics or make foolish mistakes. Neptune stood up from her bed to go towards her bathroom and wash her face. Upon walking, her body had suddenly begun to feel weak. She placed her hand against the wall, then the rest of her body would follow suit. Her legs were shaking, nearly giving out on supporting the weight of her upper body. She fell, but made sure to catch herself with her hands so she did not make a loud noise upon reaching the ground. Neptune was now breathing softly, her body getting a chill flowing throughout her body as if the blood that was supposed to warm her had left and there was a dropping temperature within herself. Neptune closed her eyes, falling unconscious. Her body tilted to the left, falling down to the floor. Now Neptune was out like a blown fuse, barely moving a muscle as she lays out cold on the floor.

Within Neptune's head, it was dark, far too dark to see anything. Neptune had awoken once again, but it was not in her own room where she had fallen. Instead, it was in this void of darkness. She sat herself up, looking around at what appeared as nothing. "What happened...?" Neptune questioned, placing her palm upon her forehead. "I...fainted, and now I am in darkness..." Neptune began to stand, confused about her whereabouts. She did not feel lightheaded this time. She would then walk forward, treading within the endless void in an attempt to find something if not a light at the end of the tunnel, if there was an end to begin with. For minutes, Neptune had walked without rest. Normally, someone would stop in the midst of something like this to try a new method, However, Neptune only continued to walk, watching her feet travel below her. She would then stop and look straight ahead, seeing a small girl sitting down with her knees tucked against her chest. She wore a familiar outfit, a purple and white parka dress. Neptune stepped towards her to get a better look, it was herself in her human form. "Is that...me…?" She questioned, examining the person before her and wondering if this was some dream where she could see herself. If that was the case, it would more than likely be the other way around. She stared at herself for a few minutes, then attempted to reach out to her. Before she could touch her, Neptune heard subtle sniffling coming from her. This caused her to withdraw her hand, placing it upon her chest. Neptune only looked on, hearing the child cry before her. Why did she shed such tears? Neptune approached her human self, kneeling before her to see her face. She truly was crying. Her face and and arms were soaked with tears, as well as her shirt and her dress. The tears were still falling, a never ending fountain of sadness. Neptune did not know what to say in such a moment like this. She has never seen her own face make such an expression or unleash a torrent of tears with no sign of stopping. Her fist began to tighten as it was gently placed against the floor, mustering up the courage to speak despite the being before her.

"Child of Man...why do you cry? What is the matter?" Taking her left hand, she would place it under the alternate's cheek and hold it with care. The smaller Neptune would look up, seeing what she knew as her HDD form before her. As their eyes have met, Neptune felt an uneasy feeling of dread once she had laid her gaze upon her human self's depressed expression. Upon seeing her own HDD form, the human Neptune began to cry once again. "I...I thought I lost you forever..." The human spoke, her voice was soft and barely audible. Neptune was confused, she did not know what she meant or what was going on. Still, despite her confusion, she listened to the human Neptune's words for more information. "I lost all of my shares… I lost my citizens, my nation, and even my role as a Goddess. I tried going to the others, but they threw me out, saying they didn't want a freeloader and that losing everything was my own fault..." Neptune took a deep breath inwards after hearing such a story. This was something she wanted to prevent before it was far too late. Now that she is seeing it before her eyes, her desire to fight had grown much larger than it did before. She wanted to know more, she wanted to know everything so that she could fix it. One question was on her mind however. "What...about Nepgear? Where is she?" Neptune asked because she knew that Nepgear wouldn't leave Neptune no matter what happens. At least, that is what Nepgear told her. "She...she left too..." Neptune's eyes widened with her right eye twitching after hearing such words. "E-Excuse me? She did what...?" The human Neptune slowly nodded her head. "She left me too... When we were getting kicked out of our own nation, Vert took this as an opportunity to take Nepgear away from me. She told her that she knows she cannot survive with such low shares, so she offered her to stay in Leanbox. But I couldn't come with her... She ended up agreeing, without even telling me... I was left alone..." Neptune tilted her head back, now growing angry at the story she was told. This made her think that Nepgear lied to her about staying with her no matter what happened. She wanted to disbelieve something so bizarre, but one cannot be too careful. People can make even the most uncharacteristic decisions in order to survive, she was no different when deciding to rule Planeptune better. "And...Histoire?" Neptune's voice grew deep. A hint of her anger was showing within her voice. Barely containing herself, she calmly asked about her oracle. Surely she wouldn't up and abandon Neptune no matter how bad things got. She was like family, a caring mother to Neptune. "She became Lastation's Oracle now... She was the first to go, saying that it was over... There's nothing left she could do. I apologized so many times...but she wouldn't listen and just left..." The human Neptune began to cry once again, while her HDD self simply clutched her fist tight enough to create pulsating veins to grow on her knuckles and the rest of her forearm. Neptune had made up her mind. She was going to not only make Planeptune a better nation, but she was also going to execute global conquest across all of Gamindustri. It was to teach a lesson to those she once trusted to never cross her or leave her in her time of need. The human Neptune was wiping away her face, still shedding her tears before her HDD self. "I was too lazy and too weak, that's why I lost everything." Neptune quickly held her hand up. "Hold it right there, Child of Man. Do not start that. Do not even THINK to yourself that you are weak or say such ignorance around me. For I am not weak! I do not need those foolish maggots in order to get by with my life. They are mere stepping stones, unworthy of being called friends. Hell, they even decided to take me out as first because they all share some petty common goal! It is about time I had gotten payback for that!" With another clutch of her fists, Neptune stood up before her crying self. A crimson aura began to flow around her body, the power she had felt yesterday was beginning to manifest into something stronger due to her anger and desires formulating into a single cause. "I will slaughter those fools, and show them what it is like to be at the bottom, the bottom of my boots!" She began to laugh, her braided pigtails floating upwards and waving around due to her own powerful aura exploding from her body. She would then look down at her human self, tilting her head up after gently grasping her chin. "Do not worry.. I will save Planeptune, and I will save us." The human Neptune slowly nodded, resting her head onto her HDD's thigh. Her cares had suddenly melted away, cured of her sadness by her own words. Just then, everything went dark yet again, but she felt something pushing against her with a muffled voice slowly clearing up.

"Neptune, Neptune! Are you alright, say something! Please!" Someone was calling to Neptune and pushing against her shoulder in the hopes that she would respond to the desperate voice. Neptune slowly woke up once again, out of the darkness and into the morning light. Neptune's eyes had changed from her normal bright blue to a deep bloody red. She slowly moved her body, sitting up and placing her hand upon her face. "Oh thank goodness, you're okay! I thought something had happened to you, what happened? I woke up and saw you laying on the floor, I then went to wake you up for your body didn't respond for over an hour!" Nepgear was speaking to her sister while Neptune was trying to recollect what had happened during her unconsciousness. She closed her eyes to think about it, visions of what she was told by her normal form flashing through her mind. She then remembered quickly, causing her eyes to open and turn to Nepgear. When she looked into Nepgear's lilac eyes with her own crimson ones, she stared into Nepgear's very soul with an intense death glare. Nepgear felt an intense chill going down her spine once she stared at Neptune, her heart beginning to pound from looking at how angry her big sister seemed. "N-Neptune..? Is something the matt-" Just before Nepgear's sentence was finished, Neptune had quickly reached for Nepgear's neck and began to hoist her into the air. Neptune's grip was quite tight, as if she was trying to strangle Nepgear with a single bare hand. In fact, that is what she was trying to do. "You! You...LIAR!" Neptune had yelled out, letting out this deeply angered voice towards Nepgear. Nepgear was coughing, kicking, and crying. She didn't know what had happened, but she surely didn't want to die either. What did Neptune mean when she called Nepgear a liar? Nepgear placed her hands upon her sister's wrists, trying hard to move her arm, but it was to no avail. Neptune then clutched her fist and proceed to punch Nepgear in her stomach, digging her knuckles into her solar plexus. Upon impact, Nepgear had instantly coughed up blood. Neptune would then punch Nepgear's stomach once again, then throw her against a wall with raw, brutal strength. Nepgear's back had made a fairly deep dent in the wall, with her body falling hard against the floor. Nepgear began to cry harder from the pain, her body barely being able to move from the sting of being punched and thrown. "W...Why… What did I do...wrong…?" Nepgear looked up, visibly begging for her sister to cease such violent behavior and spare her. Neptune simply knelt down and grabbed Nepgear's neck once again, then slamming the back of her head against the floor. "You know damn well why! You would dare leave me for that useless, old cunt in Leanbox!?" Nepgear didn't know what Neptune was referring to, and hearing her yell at her with such a demanding voice only scared her more. Her body was trembling from both pain and fear. Nepgear's eyes closed, tears streaming from her face. Neptune simply went along and punched Nepgear again, but it was in her face this time. She did this repeatedly, leaving Nepgear's face to be severely bruised and heavily bloody. There were even several dents of Neptune's fist printed into Nepgear's face and forehead. She had beaten her poor sister within an inch of her life, dropping her head back onto the floor. "Let that be a lesson to you. Don't you ever THINK about leaving me, understand!?" Nepgear could barely respond, her face and body beaten with bruises and knuckle prints on her face and her stomach. Nepgear simply twitched, trying to tell her sister that she understood and knew not to cross her. For she may not be as lenient with Nepgear the next time. Neptune had stormed out of her bedroom, leaving Nepgear's body in pain. That is when she had gone to do things on her own, to assure that they are done under her orders and no one else's.

10:35

PlanepTower, Ground Floor: Main Desk

To start, Neptune had left entered the elevator to go downstairs towards the ground level of her tower. There was a front desk that most citizens go to when they want to see the Goddess. Neptune had approached the front desk, then knocked on the counter to catch the receptionist's attention. She approached Neptune and kindly bowed her head. "Lady Purple Heart, it is rare to see you out so early. Is there something wrong?" Neptune only needed a single thing. She placed her arm onto the countertop, leaning against it. "Where is the Parliament? The beings that are supposed to assist in governing this nation?" The receptionist fell silent for a moment, for she did not want to break any disheartening news to the Goddess. "I-I am sorry, Lady Purple Heart. The Parliament is in the middle of a meeting. They said that they do not want to be disturbed." As receptionist thought, Neptune did not like that news. What would the Parliament of her own nation need to host a meeting without notifying her first? To her, that sounded suspicious, and she was not going to let such sneaky actions fly. "I do not care, direct me to them." Neptune commanded, her patience growing thin after being told such news. The receptionist began to shiver, feeling the intimidation from hearing Neptune's voice grow more assertive. "B-But Lady Purple Hear-" Her sentence was cut off by Neptune forcefully grabbing the woman by the neck and hoisting her into the air. "I do not give a single shit on how you choose to finish that sentence, Child of Man! When I give you a direct order, your response is 'yes, my Goddess' and follow the order without question! Have I made myself clear maggot!?" The woman was choking, trying hard to breathe despite her esophagus being cut off of all air passageways. "Y-Yes, m-my Goddess…!" Neptune then pulled the woman from her desk, still holding her by the neck. "Good, direct me to them!" The woman pointed Neptune in the right direction, and Neptune would follow to meet with her Parliament in person to discuss the future of her nation.

10:45

Planeptune's Parliament

Neptune had reached the section of her basilicom where the Parliament's office rests. She put the receptionist down and ordered her to knock on the door. The woman nodded and proceeded to knock on the door without question, knowing that she would probably be better off listening to her Goddess. Once she knocked on the door, the door would unlock. The receptionist opened the door and peeked her head inside. "E-Excuse me, sirs...?" The woman was still shaking after what had happened, and having Neptune stand over her while she was talking only made things feel worse for her. Today surely was not her day. "What is it? I thought we said that we did not want any disturbances during our meetings." A member of the 6 member Parliament had spoke to the receptionist, standing up in his chair with a displeased expression on his face. "Y-Yes, but the Goddess herself is requesting an audience.. And she's not playing any games this time." Neptune heard that, having a slight smile on her face. "You damn right I'm not." She mumbled to herself, folding her arms under her chest as she watched them. "What does she want? Shouldn't she be off playing games or eating pudding while we do her work for her?" He snapped at the receptionist. He seemed more than aware of what their Goddess did more often than she did any working, so hearing him say that so bluntly was something to be expected. Neptune's right eye had suddenly twitched after hearing such words. She then reached to grab the receptionist's head and pull her back, the door closing. Neptune would then forcefully kick the door down, blowing it both off of the hinges. There she was, Lady Purple Heart, standing with the receptionist's head in her hand. "You have some nerve to be speaking ill of me, Child of Man." Neptune dropped the receptionist on the floor, stepping inside the meeting hall. The members of the parliament quickly stepped back after seeing such a forceful entrance. Even the being that had spoken bad about Neptune had stepped back a few inches. "L-Lady Purple Heart, what are you doing here? I did not think she was serious.." Suddenly, Neptune had grabbed him by the neck and punched him in the face quite hard. She did this repeatedly, bruising his face badly and even knocking a few teeth out of his mouth. Once she was done, she lowered her fist and looked around at the other 5 members of the parliament. "Listen up maggots, there are going to be some significant changes around here! I will be taking charge as this nation's ruler and running a strict dictatorship government! Any and all future plans for the nation are to be taken up front with me personally so that I may conclude the decisions and give them the green light. There will be no more of these meetings unless I am present to hear them. Anyone that defies me will meet the boots of the law, MY boots that is. Are there any objections? Speak now, for I am not in the mood to be playing any childish games!" As expected, not a single soul had said a word. They shook their heads and would even kneel down to show their respect. Neptune gave a return nod at the lack of words. "Good, now I require you all to get a few arrangements set. I will be hosting a televised speech. All of Gamindustri will know of the Empire of Purple Heart!" The 5 members quickly stood up, placing their left fist over their stiffly puffed chest. "Yes, Lady Purple Heart! Your orders are absolute!" Neptune took a moment to think about that name. She thought that since things were changing, she wondered if she should change her name as well. "Actually, do not call me 'Lady'. Call me, Führer. When you address me, you are to say 'Mein Führer'. I figured that would fit a strong leader, and that is what I strive to become. Understand?" Once again, they stood in the same fashion. "Yes, Mein Führer! Your orders are absolute!" Neptune gave a soft chuckle, then it turned into maniacal laughter. "Yes, that sounds much better!" She looked at the being that had said such bad things about her, still clutching his neck in her hand. "Hm, do we have another being to replace this guy?" A member of the Parliament had come up to speak, answering Neptune's question. "Unfortunately, we do not, Lad- I mean, Mein Führer. When the Parliament was selected, there were no other worthy candidates than us." Neptune took only a second to understand that. "In that case, I will be the sixth member. Since nothing is being done without my orders anyway, I will be in this group from today on." Finding no arguments with that, not like they could, they agreed with a bow. "Yes, Mein Führer! However, what will become of him, your brutalness?" He asked. Since it would seem that he would be out of a job, he wondered what would need to be done. Neptune reached behind her back to take out a pistol and gave the male a single shot to the forehead, then dropped him on the floor to shoot his chest 6 times. The former member of the parliament laid there, dead before Neptune's feet. The other members did not see such action coming, and was startled by it. Despite that, they merely watched their Goddess do work. One member had bowed before Neptune, expressing his gratitude. "I thank you, Mein Führer. I did not like him as our leader. He thought he could take charge and run the nation himself. He had always spoken ill of you. However, we refused to say anything so such words may not reach your ears." Neptune simply nodded and gave the male a pat on his head. "Do not fret, I have heard such words from those beings I unfortunately hang around. They are what led this to happen, now they pay the price. Let us begin the Planeptune Regime!" Neptune announced, turning away to leave the meeting room. "Yes, Mein Führer!" They saluted to Neptune this time, following behind her as she began to walk towards the front hall.

11:45

Planeptune, Central City

Moments later, a widescale presentation was held in the center of Planeptune's city. The event was held live on television for all neighboring nations across Gamindustri to see. Almost everyone in the city had come to see what their Goddess was about to say. For none of them knew what it was about, all except Neptune and her Parliament. Neptune was standing at the front of her tower, waiting for the doors to open on her command. She fixed her hat and put on her crimson cape, letting it flow behind her in the cooling winds. "Open the doors, I will show these beings what being a real Goddess is." On her command, the doors had opened and the purple carpet was rolled out. Neptune began to walk down the line, all seeing her with her new outfit, hat, and matching cape. The citizens had mixed emotions about this appearance, thinking it was not a good sign. Cameras and news reporters were fully focused on her capturing her every move. Neptune stopped at a podium, tapping on the mic to check the sound quality. She took a deep breath inwards, then began to speak.

"Hear me, Children of Man and all those that make Gamindustri their home. Heed my words, for what I am about to declare will shock a grand number of you. I am going to take my role as Goddess of Planeptune much, much more seriously. I have heard it all. The pleas, the sorrows, and even the complaints of all those that live here. They say that I do not work, that I do not care for my citizens due to my lack of effort showing it. Your hearts may now rest assured, for such style of rule will cease by this day. I will be taking full control of this nation. Everything will be done under my command. Any and all things must be presented to me before any decisions are made. As of today, there will be a new plan beginning. Starting with this nation. I am presenting you today, the Planeptune Regime! This plan of action will build our nation to become the strongest in existence! We will show everyone, both here and across the world, that we are the strongest nation! I would also like to address the contents of my name. I plan to be a strong and powerful ruler. So I would like a name that fits such a desire. From today on, you will all refer to me as 'Mein Führer'. I will make Planeptune as strong as it should be, standing above all others. Those other Goddesses will not stand in my way either! For this is what both they and that foolish fairy have always wanted! Even you citizens. You all desired for a capable leader, you have gotten your wish! Many will not see things the way that I do, but they are irrelevant to me. I will fight to reach the top, tearing down every obstacle with an iron fist! All living things shall kneel before me! I shall triumph over all, all beings shall know the power of the Führer, and I will be sure every one of you will live as prosperous as you always have when in my eternal care! This nation will be under a strictly dictatorship government, and the Empire of Purple Heart goes into effect, NOW!" Throwing a tightened fist into the air, Neptune had officially declared herself as dictator of Planeptune with the assurance that this would be the best way to strengthen Planeptune as a nation.

Once Neptune's speech and declaration of orders were finished, the crowd began to cheer. While there were still mixed feelings, uneasy about the entire ordeal, people would still clap for their Goddess. They desired a capable Goddess that could get things done, and Neptune strived to become the strongest being in Gamindustri with the strongest nation. Neptune turned her back to her people, walking down the purple carpet and hearing the citizens chant her new name. "Führer, Führer, Führer, Führer!" As for the neighboring nations, things were not exactly on her side on everything. Some people found that Neptune was being arrogant about her statements and that such a way to rule would only lead a nation to failure. At Lastation's Basilicom, Noire and Uni were watching the presentation on TV. "So Neptune plans to run her nation with an iron fist, and what's with that stuff about all living things kneeling before her? She sounds like a villain than a Goddess. Right, Noire?" Uni turned to her sister, but Noire was quiet. She was thinking about what to do in case Neptune ever tried to spread her propaganda across Lastation. "To think that after all this time, she's actually begun to take her role seriously. Going about it like this doesn't seem right, however. Only thing we should worry about at the moment is how far she plans to go with this." Noire began to think about what Neptune meant when she mentioned about the other CPUs wanting her to work so much. She understood that they have been trying to get Neptune to do work for so long, but this is the first time she's begun doing work without being told to. She couldn't find the answer, so she simply waited for anything else major to happen. This was just a declaration for now, the true action is what she was waiting for.

In the nation of Lowee, Neptune's broadcast was seen in every home, just like in Lastation. Blanc, Lowee's CPU, watched everything from start to finish. Blanc suddenly grew upset, seeing this as a call out to the other CPUs for "forcing" her to work. "What the hell does Neptune think she's doing!? Does she think she can overtake me just like that!? And who does she think she is calling herself 'Führer'? Has she lost her mind!?" Blanc's usual outbursts were heard throughout her Basilicom, even by her younger twin sisters, Rom and Ram. The twins had seen the broadcast with Blanc, wondering what Nepgear had to say about something like this. They didn't see her on the stage, or in the crowds. "Aha! I knew that Neptune was an evil Goddess!" Blurted out Ram, pointing at the TV screen. "B-But why would she do this...? And where is Miss Nepgear?" Asked Rom, nervous about what was going to happen now that Neptune has changed things entirely in her nation. She was more worried about Nepgear and what she had to say about all this. Blanc, on the other hand, slammed her fist against the armrest of her chair. "It doesn't matter! when I see Neptune, I'm gonna knock some sense into that idiot! All living things shall kneel before her, yeah right! My ass!" Blanc seemed ready to fight Neptune, with every intention to defeat her in battle.

Within Leanbox, there was confusion and mixed feelings all around the faces of the citizens. They too had seen Neptune's grand broadcast, as well as Vert, Leanbox's CPU. Vert took a sip of warm tea as she watched Neptune give her speech and mentioning her nation being under a strictly dictatorship government. Vert found this news displeasing. It was definitely not a good way to run a nation in her eyes. To make matters worse, she did not see Nepgear in the crowd, let alone beside her sister. "Oh dear, what are you planning Neptune? You better not be putting Nepgear into something she should not be doing." Vert calmly said to herself, worried of Nepgear's safety above anything else.

Back at Planeptune, Neptune had begun to walk towards her elevator to head back upstairs. It was the first day of her new management, and she was going to start her plans after getting something to eat. Upon reaching the top floor, the elevator doors would open and Neptune was greeted by yelling. "NEPTUNE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" A deep sigh was heard from Neptune's mouth, placing a hand upon her face as a sign of clear annoyance from hearing someone yell at her once again. It was really starting to bother her now. Histoire had come flying towards Neptune with a very angry expression on her face. She stopped before Neptune, looking directly into her crimson eyes. "How come I return home to see a nearly beaten to death Nepgear in your bedroom!? What did you do to your own sister!? It is a miracle that I called Compa and IF just in time, or else she might not have been able to make it! You have quite a lot of explaining to do young lady! Furthermore, what was with that broadcast!? I never gave authorization for you to suddenly take control of everything and leave the city's matters to yourself! While I am glad that you are finally taking your duties seriously, but this is definitely NOT the way to go about it!" As Histoire was yelling at Neptune yet again, Neptune's eyes would slowly close, her mind blocking and tuning out her oracle's nagging voice. "...I am getting tired of this… I'm getting tired of her... It's about time I gave her a lecture..." Neptune's left fist would suddenly clutch tightly as Histoire continued to yell. "A CPU's duty is not to take over her citizens. They are to protect them and they give them faith. This way of ruling will drive away your citizens faster than you not working. Are you even listening to me? Why don't you ever listen to me when I'm talking to you!? This is why your nation will inevitably crumble because of your own selfishness!" That is when Neptune suddenly snapped, taking her fist and punching Histoire dead center in her small and fragile chest. Upon impact, the oracle was sent flying across the room until she hit a wall hard enough to put a large dent into the wall. Histoire was knocked off of her book, now laying on the floor and coughing. Her body was twitching, struggling to move. Neptune was breathing heavily, holding her head tightly out of anger. She wanted to scream, loud enough so that Histoire could clearly hear how fed up she was with her constant yelling and nagging. She clutched both of her fists, approaching Histoire's defenseless body and standing above her. The sinister Goddess, boiling with what seemed like an unquenchable rage had taken her fist and struck Histoire's body in her small chest yet again. Each punch sent a powerful shockwave, causing Histoire to cough with barely any voice left to scream in pain or for help. After the final punch, Histoire was crying in pain and looking up at Neptune. Neptune however, found zero remorse in her actions. "You foolish fairy, you do not carry the privilege to command me! I am the Goddess, you are a mere adviser with no authority over me! These humans are only here to bow before us Goddesses! You wanted me to work so badly, well I am doing that in my own way! And I will be sure you don't stop me by sealing your fate, IN HELL!" Neptune was about to deliver one final punch to Histoire, one that would surely end the poor oracle's life, but her punch was stopped by someone grabbing her by the waist to distract her. Neptune's arm was then grabbed in an attempt to stop her from punching Histoire. Compa and IF had returned to Planeptune's Basilicom with some bandages for Nepgear, but found Neptune punching Histoire and talking about how Goddesses are above humans. Compa was crying after she grabbed Neptune's waist, begging her to not kill Histoire. "No Nep-Nep, don't hurt Histy!" IF used both of her hands to try and hold back Neptune's incredible strength. "Nep, I don't get all that crap you've been saying, but there's no reason for you to hurt Histoire like this! She's been taking care of you for all these years, and you go and do this to her!? What the hell is wrong with you!?" Neptune only grew even more angry, standing up and struggling in their grasp. "Unhand me, Children of Man! This fairy deserves a lecture of my own, I will not sit here and allow her to talk when she knows nothing!" Neptune swung her arm close to herself, bringing IF along with her. Once IF was close, Neptune quickly swung her fist back to slam it into IF's face and smack her to the floor. Neptune then looked down at Compa, she was still crying and holding onto Neptune even tighter than before. Irritated, Neptune clutched her fist and proceeded to punch her off, connecting her fist with her head. "I am getting quite sick of you people telling ME what to do! It's always 'Neptune, don't do this!' or 'Neptune, you shouldn't do that!'. Well, I couldn't care less of what is right or wrong, I do what I please from now on and I take no orders from anyone!" Neptune's outburst had caused a crimson aura to form around her, her anger manifesting into power. The furniture was being blow away, with the windows breaking due to a shockwave erupting caused by her voice alone. IF and Compa were slowly getting up from the floor. Compa was terrified of what Neptune had become, while IF stood by her with her qatars at the ready in case Neptune tried to attack them head on. Compa didn't want to fight her best friend, and she knew IF did not want to either. She looked at Neptune's eyes, seeing nothing but rage and hatred within her crimson irises. What could cause Neptune to feel so much anger towards her own friends? "Nep-Nep please! Calm down! We're your friends, we get that you're upset but we shouldn't be fighting! If there's anything bothering you, we can help you! Let your friends help you…!" Compa began to cry once again, falling to her knees to beg for Neptune to stop her violent behavior. Neptune looked down at Compa, watching her cry before her feet. She clutched her fists, taking a deep breath inwards before her body began to attempt at calming itself down. She was indeed angry and she felt as though talking would only quicken the future she had seen in her own head, which was fueling this behavior from the start. The destructive aura that was around Neptune began to disappear, her nose slowly inhaling and exhaling air. Though there was a clear grumble under her breath, she simply turned her back to Compa and folded her arms. "Fine… We'll talk..." Hearing this, Compa looked up and Neptune and hugged her from behind. IF placed her hand over her chest, breathing outwards from the intensely growing tension around them. She really didn't want to fight Neptune, thinking she wouldn't stand a chance with how she is now. Neptune looked down at Histoire, seeing the mess she had made in her burst of anger. She only narrowed her eyes at the sight, showing no concern for the life that she had almost taken away. "Get this bug off my floor." Neptune commanded, gently pushing Compa off her back with her elbow and walking away from the two and towards her bedroom. Compa felt sad, Neptune was being far too mean to her. Still, she picked up Histoire from the floor to check her body. Thankfully, she was still alive but unconscious and clinging onto what little life she had left. That final punch truly would have killed her had they not stopped Neptune in time. Compa gently picked up Histoire and laid her onto the counter, tending to her bruises just like she did for Nepgear.

Neptune was in her bedroom, looking at Nepgear laying on her bed. Her face was patched up with a few visible marks and bruises to be seen. Neptune didn't feel guilty however, she just stood above Nepgear and looked down at her. "I am not sorry for the state you are in. I wanted you to understand that I am not playing any games anymore. When you said you would stay by my side, I put my trust within you. Thinking that you would keep such a promise to your very soul. What you felt during my assault was something you will be seeing in the future should you ever betray me for that Leanbox CPU. I hope that not only my words, but my actions have made the picture clear for you to see. 6 feet under is rather deep, Nepgear..." That was when IF had begun to speak, thinking Neptune has truly gone off the deep end. "So you would kill your own little sister because she betrayed you? What kind of big sister are you? You know more than anyone that Gear would never leave you, and here you are threatening her while she's still recovering and you don't feel a hint of remorse of guilt for what you did to her? I can't believe you Nep, this isn't like you at all!" Yet again, Neptune was being lectured. She simply took a breath inwards to calm herself down. Nepgear was by her side, if she were to have another outburst like the last one, she might damage Nepgear as well. Compa had just finished tending to Histoire's wounds and placed her hand on IF's shoulder. "That's enough Iffy. Nep-Nep is simply going through something we don't understand. Still, whatever it is, we want to help you. So please, talk to us Nep-Nep, what is hurting you?" Compa held out her arms to Neptune, hoping that she would embrace her best friend from the front instead of the back. Neptune just turned away, her back facing Compa yet again. She then approaches her window, looking out at her nation. Taking a deep breath, she began to talk about what has recently been going on.

"It all started, two days ago. Nepgear woke me up and I found out that I was stuck in my HDD form. While it was rather weird to wake up to, I did not mind it at all. I go to change my clothes and found a box that was addressed to me. I opened it and find the attire you see before you. A military suit with a commander's hat. The cape was found hanging on a coatrack near our elevator door. It too was addressed to me with no return address just like the box." IF and Compa both began to nod, understanding things slowly but surely. "So that's why you look like a dictator." IF responded, folding her arms and leaning against a wall. "Later...I began to discover that I was feeling...something. I did not understand what it was...but it was not a bad feeling. It felt great actually. That was when I suddenly moved across the room at an insane speed. Not even Nepgear or Histoire was aware of me moving. I thought that it was just the power of shares as a CPU, but no...It felt much different. I didn't feel any share energy, but I felt a power flowing within my body. I just couldn't let that feeling go. Histoire then took me to a room where I could test this power. I wanted to know more about what I could do. However, that came to a screeching halt. I was greeted by a group of people that were supposedly starting a movement against me, saying that I was not a good CPU for this nation and that they would take over until a better, more capable Goddess would arrive. I said that I would not allow such things and dismissed the claim just like that. Then, a little boy threw a rock at the back of my head. It didn't hurt, but my head did begin to bleed from the scar. I...became upset... I tightly held the rock and threw it back at the boy's head. The rock pierced his head and caused it to explode, killing the boy instantly." Once IF had heard that, she quickly rose from the wall. "Wait, you did what!? Do you realize that this would make you a murderer!? What were you thinking!?" Compa held her hand up to quiet IF's outburst. "Continue, Nep-Nep." Neptune simply ignored IF's ramblings and continued on. "I set them straight. They were once against me, now they are for me after I told them that I was the reason they were even alive and well today. Without me, they would be starving in the cold and would soon die off to be food for the monsters outside my nation's borders. They soon realized that and stopped their plans for revolt, and moved on with their day. When I heard their complaints, saw their faces as they were angry with me, I began to finally grow irritated at such an expression pointed at me since I get enough of it from Histoire. That is when I decided to take my role as Goddess seriously, and build everything in my nation to be strong and above all others." Compa nodded her head slowly, listening and understanding Neptune's struggles as she was telling her side of the story. "I see, so you saw your citizens disliking towards your rule. Now you wish to do what is best for them and build a strong nation." Neptune placed a hand onto her window, looking down at the people that walk on the sidewalks of her nation. "Yes...and I felt that it was necessary to do this with an iron fist, and even take down others that tried to get in the way of my vision. Even Nepgear knows this... I told her about everything and I gave her the option to not follow me if she was not ready to do something that could potentially ruin her innocent character. She said no, and said that she was never going to leave my side... She gave me her word, and I took that to heart." Compa responded with another nod. "That sure sounds like Ge-Ge. She's depended on you for many years, she would never leave you for another person. She loves you Nep-Nep, so why put her through so much pain in a single day? I'm sure she is confused, even as we see her laying in the bed recovering." Neptune turned to approach Nepgear, placing her finger against her bandaged cheek. "I was afraid. I was actually scared of losing her... I woke up this morning, this phenomenon still going on. I went towards my bathroom and suddenly felt dizzy. I fell to my knees to try and catch myself, but I failed and ended up passing out on the floor. During this, I saw...myself in human form. She was crying. I asked what was wrong, and I was told that she had lost everything. Her nation, her power, her oracle, and even her sister. She tried going to the others for help, but they turned her away and said that she brought it upon herself. Histoire had left to go to Lastation, and Nepgear had left...to fall into Vert's arms as her new big sister. That...angered me, angered me beyond belief. Nepgear gave me her word that she would never leave me. I felt betrayed despite me looking at myself. That is when I swore to build Planeptune to be the strongest, and run the other nations into the ground. So they can see how it feels to be at the bottom and deserted with no one to help them. I was going to watch them rot in hell with my own two eyes." Neptune's words made Compa shiver in fear. She has never heard Neptune say such things with so much seriousness, anger, and hatred in her voice. She placed her hand upon her own heart, feeling it beat faster than normal from the sudden feeling of fear running through her body. "N-Nep-Nep, you shouldn't be so cruel to your sister... I understand that being betrayed is never a good feeling. No one can let that walk away, but nearly killing your sister isn't the best course of action." Neptune quickly interjected Compa's statement. "I would rather have Nepgear die by my hands before she ever has the thought of falling into the arms of someone other than myself! If that aging CPU from Leanbox ever attempts to sink her claws into my sister, I will sink my blade into her stomach!" Neptune's sudden anger had caused another burst of power to pulse from her body, nearly short circuiting the air pump that was giving Nepgear air to breathe while she recovered. Compa's hair was blown back. She felt even more fear from her best friend, something she never thought she would ever feel from someone as kind as Neptune. Compa fell silent, she did not know what else to say. Not wanting to anger her any further, she placed her hands at her lap. "Oh Nep-Nep, what happened to you...? What's made you so mean and angry?" Compa asked, worried about Neptune's heart and whatever pain it was in. Neptune couldn't answer such a question, for she did not know. All she knew was that she was tired of being in last place and was going to take the top by force. She turned to Nepgear, placing a finger onto her face as she slept.

Just then, a slight moan of pain had came from Nepgear. Her face was still hurt, but she was awakening. Neptune looked down, her finger still touching Nepgear's face. She did not expect Nepgear to awaken, but she did not react much either. Compa and IF, however, they stood up and rushed to Nepgear's side to try and help her as she gets up. Neptune raised her hand, stopping them both. "Don't. I can handle this, your assistance is not needed." Completely denying Compa's help, Neptune slowly knelt down with her hands upon Nepgear's face. She would then place a gentle kiss upon Nepgear's face, and another on her forehead. Neptune's gentle kisses were healing Nepgear at an accelerated rate. The bandages slowly unraveled, revealing Nepgear's face to be patched up with barely any scars visible. Compa and IF watched as Neptune healed her sister without effort, a single kiss to awaken the sleeping beauty. "H-How did you do that? What kind of power do you have Nep?" IF asked, her face blushing after seeing Neptune kiss her own sister without hesitation. Neptune responded with a single shrug of her shoulders. "I don't know." Nepgear slowly awakened, opening her eyes to see her sister being the first thing she sees. Upon seeing her big sister, her body suddenly shivered. It seemed that she was still in shock after what had happened beforehand and looking at her sister made her think that she was going to get punched again. "Calm down, I am not going to hurt you, not again." Nepgear's eyes were clamped shut, slowly raising her hands up to touch Neptune's face. "R-Really..?" She opened her eyes again, her body slowly relaxing despite it still twitching from shock and fear. "Yes, really..." Nepgear had gently moved her body towards her sister, laying her head against her sister's hand while Neptune rested her forehead against Nepgear's. "I...I heard what you said...about what happened… I-I'm sorry… I'll never betray you big sis… I don't want to see you hurt..." Nepgear gently whispered into Neptune's ear, tears welling up in her eyes. Neptune took her finger and wiped the tears that were forming. "I know you won't... I don't have to worry about that any longer..." Neptune and Nepgear stared into each other's eyes for only a second, but that second felt like an hour to them. Then, without hesitation from either of them, the two had shared a kiss upon the lips. The kiss grew more passionate each passing second, Nepgear placing her hands upon her big sister's cheeks as her body became enveloped into the kiss. IF held her hand before her mouth, making a fake coughing sound to gather their attention. "Ahem, we're right here you know." Neptune stopped just for a moment to lift her head and turn to IF. "You're right, so get out." IF almost wanted to punch Neptune but was stopped by Compa. "Let's go, they need their together time." Compa pulled IF away from them and closed the door, leaving the sisters to continue their passionate kiss. Nepgear's body had finally relaxed itself, returning to that feeling of safety and security she has always felt when around Neptune. The two would slowly sever their kiss, gathering air for a short moment. Then, Neptune noticed that Nepgear was in a hospital gown, causing her to grow a small smile on her face. "So, how does that gown feel?" Nepgear looked down and instantly had a blush on her face, then would smile as she looked back up at Neptune. "W-Well, it's a little cold when you're not wearing anything under it..." Nepgear then turned her body around, laying on her back to face her sister much better. Neptune slowly took her left hand, gliding it up her little sister's thigh. "The safeword is...Conquest..." Nepgear placed her hand over her heart, feeling it skip a few beats after her sister touched her body with care. She slowly nodded. "Yes, big sis..." Neptune slowly raised Nepgear's gown, exposing what was under the hood. "There really is nothing under this gown, I can't even see your body." Nepgear, suddenly getting scared, checked under her gown as well. However, Neptune was just messing with her, causing her to make a cute pouty face as she laid back down. "Hmph, very funny..." Neptune would then laugh, bringing her head under Nepgear's gown and kiss her private area without hesitation. Nepgear's body shivered, feeling a chill going up and down her spine, causing her to let out a sudden moan from her lips. "Hey Nepgear?" Neptune spoke up, raising her head from her sister's gown. Trying to calm herself down, Nepgear slowly lifted her head from the pillow it was laying on. "Y-Yes, big sis?" Neptune gently grabbed onto Nepgear's legs, holding them up and spreading them apart to get a full view of Nepgear's shaved snatch before her. "Refer to me as 'Mein Führer', alright?" Nepgear didn't expect Neptune to be so forceful and forward with her movements, forcing her legs up and apart with little resistance from her. Nepgear found Neptune's request to be new, nodding her head slowly. "O-Okay..M-Mein Führer.. Like that?" Neptune nodded her head, then winked at Nepgear. "Mhm, like that. You sound cute when you call me that." Taking the complement to heart, Nepgear began to smile with a brighter blush on her face. Neptune would then plant another kiss upon Nepgear's snatch, taking her tongue and gliding it up the pink slit and back downwards slowly. Nepgear gripped the bedsheets, breathing softly and moaning from the pleasure that rushed throughout her body so quickly. Her big sister's hands had moved from Nepgear's thighs to her rear, gently caressing the supple cheeks as she continued her pace with her tongue applying more pressure against the outer walls of Nepgear's kitten. She would then put more force into her tongue's movements, slipping her thick, pink snake within Nepgear's entrance. Nepgear began to moan much louder, but her mouth was closed. She thought that IF and Compa were still outside their door and hearing her moan would embarrass her. Still, she could not help but breathe in and out, moaning under her breath as her sister went to down at Nepgear's flooding downstairs. Squeezing Nepgear's rear end once again, Neptune would pull Nepgear down to force her tongue further within her entrance. Nepgear had let a loud moan slip from her lips, her legs subconsciously wrapping around Neptune's head to keep this close distance between them and even make it even closer. Neptune would move in and out within Nepgear, penetrating her flowing waterfall with intense force with merely her tongue alone. Nepgear's hold on Neptune's head was only getting tighter, her voice being let out with little restraint. "M-Mein Führer, Mein Führer~!" She called out her sister's preferred name, placing a free hand onto her own breast and caressing it gently with her index and middle finger pressing against her erect nipple. Neptune's tongue began to move faster, pressing against the walls that were tightening against her. Nepgear was breathing heavier, her body tensing up as the pitch in her moans grew higher. She suddenly screamed out her sister's name as she creamed onto her face. "Ahhh, Mein Führer!"

Neptune began to lick her sister's pussy just a bit more, swallowing down the flowing juices that had released upon Nepgear's climax. Neptune lifted her head, licking her lips slowly as she looked down at her sister's pleased expression. Neptune began to chuckle softly, caressing Nepgear's cheek. "So..what was the safeword?" Neptune asked, her hand slowly moving down towards Nepgear's breasts and squeezing the right bosom softly. Nepgear couldn't help but moan again. She slowly opened her mouth, staring into her sister's eyes. "C-Conquest…~" Neptune would then kiss her sister's lips. "Good girl, you can rest now." Neptune lifted herself up, turning around to face the door. "Y-Yes.. Mein Führer.." Nepgear would just relax her body, slowly falling asleep due to Neptune's work tuckering her body out so quickly. Neptune then left her bedroom to meet Compa and IF, still tending to Histoire's wounds on the couch after they moved it back in place. IF was crossing her arms with her foot tapping, trying to hide her blushing face as she attempted at keeping a stern expression. "Y-You really should know how to keep it down, no one needs to hear any of that!" She yelled, turning around to walk away from Neptune to get a drink of water from the kitchen. Meanwhile, Compa was trying to patch up Histoire, but her wounds were far too great to do any significant healing for her. "Nep-Nep, I suggest moving Histy to a hospital. Her wounds are too great because she's so small and not as strong as Ge-Ge, she can't take your punches. We have to save her, so...can we?" Compa asked Neptune, thinking that since she had taken control of everything, it would be under her rule of whether the hospitals decide to even attempt at treating Histoire. Neptune did not want to, but she gave the authorization anyway so she wouldn't have to see Compa have to beg her again. Compa was happy, gathering her things and being sure to carry Histoire to the hospital with care. IF had left with her, thinking that being in the same room with Neptune might not be a good idea. Neptune simply shrugged her shoulders, going to sit down on the couch and think about what had happened today. "...Boy...what a day…" She mumbled, rubbing the temples on her head with her hands. She had gone through quite a bit in a single day, tiring her out and causing her to lay down on her couch. "I'll just rest for a while… We can start working later." She used her cape as a blanket, pulling it over her body and falling asleep soundly.

 **TO==BE==CONTINUED⇒**

 **By: ByondOmnipotent**


	3. Filler Segment: Stronger With Anger

13:52

Planeptune's Basilicom

It was an early afternoon, the Führer had just finished a quest involving recent monster sightings near the borders of Planeptune. The Führer had also learned more about the power she possesses, using it to increase her speed and strength. She returned home from her quest, covered in blood and carrying the head of an Ancient Dragon with only a single hand gripping it by the neck. The citizens saw their Goddess return to them in such a state with many of them showing fear towards her. The Führer did not care for such looks, for she knew they would be grateful for her efforts in taking care of the monsters to keep them safe. The Führer took the dragon's head to the guild, confirming that the quest was done and that she would get the reward for completing it. The reward was about 2,000 credits, a small reward, but the Führer was not looking for money. She got something much greater, an understanding of her power. While still in bits and pieces, she began to figure out just how this power works and how she can use it to her advantage.

The Führer traveled home, taking her money and her ideas with her. Now she wanted to know how she could expand them, make herself even stronger to learn more about what her capabilities are. The Führer returned to her office, sitting down at her desk and leaning back.

"So...what do I do now and how do I do it…?" She thought to herself, tapping her finger against her temple.

"One thing I should increase is my mental abilities, then this wouldn't take so unnecessarily long..."

While she was thinking, she heard her door being knocked on from inside her living room. She slowly shook her head, standing up and walking towards the door. Once the door opened, what stood there was Compa and IF. It has been a few days since they have known about Neptune and her sudden attitude change along with her power growth. While IF doesn't agree with what Neptune is doing, Compa does her best to at least try to understand her friend's motives and why she believes in such violent take over.

"Hi Nep-Nep, we came to see you!" Compa happily exclaimed, running to her friend and hugging her without hesitation.

Neptune gave little excitement, let alone any emotion at all when seeing Compa and IF.

"What do you want?" She asked with a stern voice, the clear sound of "I don't want you to be here" in her tone.

IF spoke up quickly, answering for Compa. "We came here to see you, did you forget that we come here almost everyday?"

Neptune turned away, leaving the door open for them to walk inside as she approached her kitchen. "I'm aware of that, so let us turn these frequent visits into 'never'."

Once she reached her kitchen, she opened the refrigerator door to take out a can of soda. "So, I'm sure this isn't for a simple 'hey how are you' kind of visit. You two should be aware that I have plenty of things to do." Neptune was beginning to sound a lot like Noire, always mentioning that she was busy and had no time for anyone that came over. Plus, she wanted to focus more on what she could do to expand her capabilities. Know her limits, then surpass them.

"W-Well, I got you this book Nep-Nep. It came from the Planeptune Library. I kept hearing from Nepgear that you were focusing on expanding your power, so I got you a book about different kinds of powers. It's a really heavy textbook though.." Compa explained, holding the book in her arms but could barely keep it up. Intrigued by Compa's words, she quickly approached her and sat down on the couch.

"Show me this book Compa." The Führer asked, the tone in her voice making it sound like a direct order. Compa handed her the book, but felt worried about what she was going to use it for. The Führer placed her can of soda onto the table, then opened the book and skimmed through the pages fairly slowly to see what was inside. "Oh! This is actually something I can use, I appreciate this." Compa nodded her head with her usual gentle smile. While the Führer barely calls Compa by name, she was happy to know that her efforts were able to help her. "You're very welcome Nep-Nep!"

The Führer leaned back in the couch, thoroughly reading the pages now to see what kind of power may interest her. "Hm..I'm seeing fire, water, earth, sound, and even lightning. This is quite the expansion of abilities. It's like...the more i read, the more I understand these powers. I may be able to use them if I just...try..." Neptune slowly held her left hand upwards as she was reading. She was reading over the ability of manipulating fire, reading over each page carefully at a moderate pace. Compa slowly moved away from Neptune, knowing that something might happen if she stays too close. Even IF took a couple steps backwards, taking Compa with her. Neptune placed the book onto the table, still having her left hand up.

"When creating fire, let the image of the flame appear into your mind. Be sure to concentrate on it. Do not be afraid of the fire, let it form and it will do the rest." The Führer began to wave her hand around slowly, then snapped her finger. The sound was fairly loud, and a bud of fire began to form in the palm of her hand. The Führer was almost shocked, seeing the fire burning brightly in her hand.

"Wow... How amazing! I can feel the power, as well as the heat!" The Führer was amazed to see fire in her palm, the flame slowly engulfing her entire hand, yet it dealt no damage to her. Compa suddenly clapped for Neptune, congratulating her on her achievement.

"Yay Nep-Nep! Well come on Iffy, clap for Nep-Nep!" Nervous, IF began to clap as well. "Y-Yeah, never thought I'd see any Goddess do that." Neptune continued to stare at the flame, then slowly closed her fist to extinguish it.

"I guess this is something new, at least that is what I am thinking. Child of Man, what kind of book is this anyway?" The Führer asked Compa, crossing her left leg over her right and leaning back into the couch. "The librarian told me it was a magic book. Said to hold the skills of ancient sorcerers from days of old! I thought it would be nice to get since you seemed so eager to study your power." Compa replied. She wanted to make the Führer happy by helping her with ways she could expand her abilities. While she still doesn't get why she was so eager to have power, she wanted to be of use to her best friend however she could.

The Führer had let out a soft huff, turning into a quiet chuckle. "Even with the way things are now, you still do your best to provide some kind of help." Compa nodded her head once more, sitting beside Neptune and placing her head against the Führer's shoulder. "Of course, you're our friends. We would do anything for you, right Iffy?" IF stood by them with her arms folded, trying to find the exact words to say. "Y-Yeah, we're here for you Nep. Even if I may not agree with what you do now. I mean...did you really have to do all this just to be better at being a Goddess? Why not just work like everyone else does?" IF had a point. If the Führer had simply worked instead of doing anything majorly complicated, she wouldn't have to do any of this.

The Führer stood up from the couch, holding the open book in her hand as she turned the pages until she found something she liked. "Yes, because I wanted to be viewed as a strong leader and a powerful Goddess. With the abilities I possess and what I can do to expand them, I can achieve that goal and make Planeptune great again! That is my main objective, the second is taking out the others." The Führer clutched her fists, feeling proud of her goals and what her plans to guide her nation to the top.

"I understand that Nep, but...there are other ways of doing that." IF was doing her best to show her concerns for not only the Führer, but for the people she rules over. She didn't want the Führer's desire for taking over to be the end of her life as a Goddess.

"I appreciate your concern, but I will handle whatever happens. I made that decision when I thought about everything. This isn't about simply working anymore. It is about winning the Console War, once and for all." The Führer was sure of herself, well aware of any consequences she may face should she go down this path. She made the decision to follow it, and never look back. IF did not want to discuss it any further, knowing her words wouldn't be able to get through to the Führer.

The Führer looked through the book once more, turning the pages until she stopped at something that interested her. It was a page on the manipulation of electricity and the factors of lightning.

"Hey, this sounds interesting." The Führer began to read aloud, being sure to understand everything that she reads.

"Lightning, or rather, electricity is everywhere. It is in our everyday appliances, the sky, and even within ourselves. If you could tap into that, you could tap into forces beyond man's comprehension." Compa sat near the Führer, interested in what she was talking about despite not understanding much. IF was listening as well, standing behind the couch in case something happens.

"That sounds kinda dangerous Nep, you sure you can handle all that?" IF asked, worried that trying to use power like that without proper training could do more harm than anything else. The Führer grew more interested in the possibilities behind such power, wanting to try it out even more.

"We're gonna find out. Compa, hold this book." She handed the book to Compa, then stood in the center of the living room. Compa held the book up for Neptune to read. Compa also thought that something like this was dangerous, but she believed in the Führer, thinking she could do anything if she tried.

"Here you go, Nep-Nep. Can you see it?" Compa positioned the book so the Führer could see it. The Führer nodded her head, getting herself ready to practice how to use electricity. She took a moment to collect her thoughts, concentrating on the thought of electricity. She then closed her eyes, letting the darkness be a canvas for her to picture what she wants and form those thoughts into power.

Within the Führer's mind, she could see herself standing still. "Electricity...what is it like to control such a power…? Is its strength how I imagine…? Well, it can be once I learn how to tap into that power and perfect it. I want that power...in fact, I want all the power... I must be powerful, it is the only way to achieve what I want. The weak do not gain anything, which is why beings grow stronger... Whatever this power I have is, I must use it to become the strongest being in existence...!" The Führer was thinking to herself, using her thoughts and desires as a means to trigger her conjuring of the power she wants. Her thirst for power and desire to be at the top was fueling her, causing her body generate a crimson aura from her body. She could see the lightning she wanted to create in her mind, streaks flowing all around her as she continued to concentrate.

"I..will..become..A TRUE GOD!" With that thought in her mind, the Führer's hands began to spark. She felt it, the Führer felt that power surging through her the more she shows how much she truly desires it. She understood what was needed to do in order to use the power she possesses, she just has to truly desire it. Soon, her hands began to create a sphere of lightning. The lightning was white at first, but the Führer's negative thoughts were causing the lightning to change.

"I understand now… Do not waver, do not stagger, do not fall… Keep your vision clear and your goals certain... This is what I want, and I will do whatever is necessary to achieve that. I am truly ready, and no lesser being is going to stop me!" The lightning that the F ührer had created began to darken until it was pitch black. With another tight clutch of her fingers, Neptune's entire body began to show signs of black streaks of electricity flowing around her. Compa began to grow excited, watching the Führer with a bright smile on her face.

"She's doing it Iffy!" Compa turned to IF, happy that the Führer could do something so amazing. IF was actually impressed. She did not expect Neptune to achieve something like that so quickly.

"Yeah, but is electricity supposed to be black?" That is what caught her eye the most, thinking lightning wasn't supposed to be black. She didn't even know that different colored lightning was even possible.

"Come now... This is not all I can possess!" The Führer closed her eyes, visioning herself with that powerful lightning in her control. Growing a bit angry that it didn't seem like it was enough, the Führer's body began to create more streams of black electricity. The lightning was beginning to match with her emotions, growing unstable the more she had gotten angry. The lightning began to expand around her, causing the electrical appliances around her to spark and short circuit.

Compa and IF could see the frustration on the Führer face, thinking that wasn't a good sign. "N-Nep-Nep, maybe you should stop so you could try again... You're getting angry again…" IF agreed with Compa's words, trying to press the idea that Neptune should take a moment to breathe first. "Yeah Nep, it's not good to strain yourself like that. You'll pop a vein if you do that." They tried to express their concerns for the F ührer, thinking she'll hurt herself if she gets angry while doing this.

Hearing such words did not please the Führer at all, she didn't want to stop because of something she thought was too small. She only grew more upset, lifting her head to stare at Compa and IF. She opened her eyes, revealing them to be a shining white. "Do not. Tell me. What to DO!" With that sudden outburst, the Führer's body had suddenly exploded in a burst of electrical energy. The explosion blew both Compa and IF backwards, along with some furniture. The windows had shattered due to both the explosion and her voice being powerful enough to shatter any fragile object around her. This seemed like a familiar scene to IF and Compa. The Führer anger had pushed the usage of power she was trying so hard to tap into, using her anger as a trigger to activate her power. Streams of black lightning were surging around Neptune, causing the carpet under her to be incinerated due to the unstable power of the lightning. Neptune looked at her own hands, seeing the lighting flow upon them and around herself.

"This is it… THIS IS IT!" Neptune began to laugh, clutching her fists to create more discharges around herself. The lightning was destroying nearly everything around her, even blowing up most of her electrical appliances. IF and Compa quickly ran into cover under the couch that was turned over to shield themselves from Neptune's own power. "I knew this power was dangerous, but she never listens to us!" IF yelled, trying to shield Compa to the best of her ability. The two couldn't do much of anything since the lightning the Führer had created was sending discharges around her. If either of them got close, they could risk putting themselves in danger. They hid under the couch until it was over.

Meanwhile, Neptune began to float into the air and travel outside through the broken window. As soon as she stepped outside, the sky began to grow dark with clouds due to the exposure of her lightning. This caught the attention of nearly everyone in the city. It would even be seen from neighboring nations, causing the other CPUs to turn their heads. Noire, the first to notice the sudden change of a dark cloud looming of Planeptune, turned on her TV to see what was going on.

"BREAKING NEWS! Planeptune's CPU, also known as 'The Führer', has somehow gone insane and is surging with what appears to be lightning but the color is ominously black. Citizens saw this and were told to take cover from the Goddess' rampage, hoping that this does not endanger them too much. We now take you live to the scene at hand." Noire slowly placed a hand onto her forehead, honestly shocked at what was going on. "Neptune, what are you doing...?" She asked herself, never thinking that she would become like this. She never thought Neptune was able to create this kind of power

Meanwhile at Planeptune, the Führer was slowly floating in the air. She was looking down at her nation below her as she traveled through the city to see almost no people outside. Her body was still surging with energy, causing nearby objects to explode around her. Neptune's gaze soon turned to the large TV screen in the center of her city, showing herself as the main news story. This only made the Führer chuckle, pointing up at the screen.

"Hey look, it's me." The Führer found amusement in this despite the fact that she was nearly putting her citizens at risk due to what she is doing. Neptune's head suddenly tilted up at the TV again after hearing another news story.

"In other news, there is armed robbery in progress at the Planeptune Bank. It seems some people saw this as an opportunity to cause even more trouble than already presented." The Führer found this as an opportunity as well, one to test out her power. She turned around and flew towards the bank, soaring across the sky like a literal bolt of lightning.

At the bank, armed gunmen were seen inside and they had a few hostages in their possession. Planeptune's Military was seen outside with guns aimed at the front door. They had the building completely surrounded for the most part, but it seems their troubles got better, or maybe worse. The Führer had arrived to the scene, landing on the ground in a sudden strike of black lightning. The Military saw their commanding officer and immediately knelt down before her.

"M-Mein Führer!" Called out a General in Planeptune's army, he too knelt down before her, but was slightly afraid of what had happened.

"How many are there, Child of Man?" The General was asked a question, in which he lifted his head to the Führer to see her eyes shining with that bright light. "T-There are 5 armed men, they have hostages, your excellency!" He explained, keeping himself knelt down in respect of the Goddess' presence.

Neptune was not aware of any hostages, now her priority was to clear them out first before she dished out any punishment. Neptune turned around, facing the bank. She saw the 5 gunmen all aiming their weapons at her as well as the hostages around the floors. Neptune remembered that electricity is within people, so this gave her an idea. She began to walk towards the bank, her cape flowing behind her only to add the intimidation she was giving off from her appearance alone. Due to the active discharges, the glass windows shattered along with the glass door. "You know, we should really stop using glass for windows. They shatter so easily." The Führer expressed, slowly shaking her head at the glass on the floor.

The leader of the gunmen aimed his weapon at a hostage with his finger on the trigger. "Don't move, or we'll shoot one of these hostages! You clearly care about these people right? Without them, you're powerless! So I'd suggest you comply to our demands or we'll simply take them out one by one. A gunmen suddenly grabbed a hostage's daughter, holding her with a pistol pressed against her head. The little girl began to cry from fear, but the Führer simply looked at the child and tried to best to speak in her lesser commanding voice. "Do not worry, Child of Man. I will end this soon." She even gave the child a reassuring smile, despite her appearance looking more evil than good. The child began to nod her head, still shaking from fear but had hope that the Führer's words were not in vain. The leader began to laugh. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." He tilted his head back, commanding his comrade to shoot the child. However, before he could pull the trigger. He was suddenly stopped, he couldn't move at all. The same happened to the rest of the team except the leader. He was at a lost for words, wondering what was happening. The Führer was using her power to control the minds of the gunmen using the electricity that is within their brains.

"I order you to let go of the child, or your brain will be fried with a single twitch of my finger." The gunman let go of the child, letting her run back to her mother. "And now I order you beings to leave this bank now. That goes for you workers in the back. NOW!" With that commanding voice back into play, she scared the hostages into leaving the area as fast as they could. Now the Führer was free to do as she pleased. She released her control on the gunmen, with them instantly returning their aim at the Führer. The Führer quickly grabbed the leader by the neck, tightly gripping his neck with her intense strength.

"I wonder how I will kill you humans… I just started using my new power and I'm already growing fond of it." The leader began to kick around as he was being hoisted off the ground.

"Well what are you waiting for you idiots, shoot her!" On his command, the gunmen began to shoot at the Führer. They emptied their magazines on her, but it was to no avail. The Führer had formed an electrical barrier around herself. Once the shots had stopped, the Führer began to laugh maniacally. That laugh suddenly growing deeper, turning into a demonic laugh.

"You thought you could defeat me by using that PITIFUL excuse of a hostage situation. News flash for you buddy, I don't need humans to be powerful! Not anymore!" She began to laugh even more, her electricity growing stronger and more unstable. A discharge was sent out after Neptune had waved her hand outwards. This blew the gunmen back away from her.

"Now, I will show you just how powerful I true Goddess really is!" The Führer switched her grip from the leader's neck to her face, her sharp finger-tips digging into his skin and even his skull. She began to use her power to absorb the electrical energy within the man's brain as well as send powerful jolts of lightning into his body. The leader's body was incinerated, leaving nothing but dust behind. The Führer was now fueled with more power, laughing once again at the damage she has done. The other gunmen knew they couldn't defeat her, so they attempted to run away from her. However, the Führer simply ran after them and threw them back into the bank at lightning speed. She grabbed onto another one of the gunmen, then sent out a powerful explosive discharge that would shock the gunmen and incinerate them as well.

On the outside, there was a dark flash and the gunmen were gone. The citizens and military saw their nation's ruler step out of the bank with that electricity flowing around her. They were cowering before her, thinking they were next on the Führer's list. However, she didn't do anything to them.

"Clean this mess up, General." Was the only thing she would say in that moment, with the General saluting the Führer. "Yes, Mein Führer!" He responded, taking his army inside the bank to begin fixing everything. Neptune was just about to leave, but she was stopped by something pulling on her cape. The Führer looked behind her and then down to see the little girl that she saved looking up at her. Neptune turned around and knelt down to the child, looking at her eyes. The little girl looked into the Führer's eyes, seeing nothing but white. She wasn't afraid of the Führer despite what she had done. She reached into her backpack and took out a bag of cookies. She handed the Führer the cookies, in which the Führer would take and even open the bag. She took a bite of one of the cookies, finding them to be tasty. This feeling of happiness had calmed down the Führer, the light in her eyes slowly fading away till they were her normal crimson.

"These are good... Did you make these, Child of Man?" The little girl nodded her head, smiling after hearing that the Goddess' liked her cookies. The black lightning that was surging around Neptune had disappeared, her body returning to normal as well. The little girl hugged Neptune, grateful that she saved her. The Führer gently placed a hand onto the child's head, stroking her hair.

"There is no need to thank me, it is part of my duty as your Goddess..." The little girl slowly pulled herself back, staring at Neptune once more. "If there is anything you need, just call me. I have a fondness for little girls, and yes, I mean like that." The girl began to laugh, then nodded her head once more. She then turned around to run towards her mother, letting the Führer leave the area. The Führer had took flight into the air, flying back towards her basilicom.

Once she returned, she looked at the damage inside and slowly rubbed her forehead. "Hm...maybe I should have thought about doing that outside.." IF instantly responded with a snarky remark, standing at the window as if she was waiting for the Führer to return just so she could yell at her. "Gee, you think!? You could have gotten us killed you know!" Furious, IF stood before the Führer and poked at her chest. "Yeah, so be grateful that I didn't." She stared at IF, ready to throw fists even after going through all of that. Compa quickly pushed the two apart, not wanting them to fight. Especially now that she knows the Führer would be far too powerful for IF. "Now now you two, don't fight! Nep-Nep already has enough, don't anger her any more." IF didn't get why Compa was so understanding towards Neptune's actions, even she was put in danger. She just backed off, turning around with her back facing the Führer.

"Nep-Nep, try doing these things outside next time. You wouldn't want to ruin your game consoles next time. Now don't worry, they are safe, surprisingly. Since you're back home, I started making dinner for tonight. Come and sit down, I made your favorite, my famous CompPow Chicken with rice! I figured you would be hungry after handling that armed robbery." Neptune didn't think Compa knew about that, but then she turned to see that her TV was turned on with the news talking about how Neptune saved people from armed gunmen. "You damn right..." The Führer mumbled as she turned towards the table and sat down, then tossed her hat onto the rack like ring-toss. "Nailed it." She cheered, leaning back in her chair as Compa was serving the Führer her plate with a can of soda. The Führer began to smile, setting the bag of cookies she got onto the table and began to eat her food. Compa sat down across from the Führer, watching her feast on her cooking like she always does. The Führer was feeling a bit hungry after all that fighting, so this was a wonderful gesture from Compa. She finished her plate in minutes, asking for another serving. Compa smiled and happily served her hungry hero, giving her another serving of chicken and rice.

About an hour has passed by and the Führer had finished her meal for the day. "As usual, you serve a wondrous meal, Child of Man." Compa sat down in her seat across from the Führer, smiling at her pleasure from being so full. "You're flattering me, Nep-Nep. I'll always cook for you when you need me to." The Führer was always aware of Compa's kindness and understanding of her, but like IF, she wondered why she was so understanding of her.

"Compa, why are you so understanding with me? I assumed that you would be upset or at least bothered by what has been going on as of late, like IF." The Führer made a valid point, and even Compa was aware of that as well. Not many would see things the way Neptune does, unless they were a super villain. However, Compa knew that Neptune had good intentions and wouldn't doubt her for a second.

"Well… You're right, I have been far too understanding. The truth is, I don't understand. I don't understand why you are doing these things or why you want to rule your nation in such a commanding way, and I don't think I ever will. Still, what I do understand is that you're a good Goddess to these people, and that whatever you're doing will protect them. Plus...I hope that you get stronger so no danger would come to you. That way I won't end up losing you." Compa stood up from her chair then traveled around the table to meet the Führer and give her a gentle hug, wrapping her arms around her best friend's neck.

"I don't want to lose you Nep-Nep. I don't want you to leave us behind.. So, promise me that you won't do anything too reckless..." The Führer was still, not wanting to move since Compa was pressing her body against her. Thinking about her words, she responded with what she thought was best.

"Don't ever make a girl a promise, if you know you can't keep it. - Cortana." A phrase that the Führer had heard in a famous Leanbox game, Hoop the Third. She knew she couldn't keep a promise to Compa about not being reckless, she isn't much of a careful person. So she did not want to make any promises to Compa, thus refraining from hurting her even more.

"Child of Man, you do know that...I will end up living passed you inevitably. You are aware of that, correct? It is I that will be left behind, not you..." Neptune had known this from the beginning, that she will actually live passed IF and Compa, leaving her behind. She never thought about it until now, then again she never wanted to think about it at all. Compa buried her head in the Führer's hair, hugging her tighter till she began to grow weak in her knees, kneeling down before the Goddess. "I-I know…, but I'll never leave you behind Nep-Nep. I'll always be with you. You know that both me and IF are at our happiest when we are with you." She wrapped her arms around the Führer's waist, burying her face into her left side. The Führer looked down at Compa, hearing her about to cry. She placed her hand onto Compa's head, stroking her pink hair. Despite becoming more cold and angry, she still knew the feeling of compassion.

"Then I will do what is necessary to preserve that happiness, Child of Man. I can promise you that." Neptune knew that her actions were for the benefit of the future ahead. If Compa wished they could be together despite time passing them by, then the Führer would make that happen. Compa looked up at the Führer, tears still flowing from her eyes. "R-Really, you mean that?" She asked, almost feeling disbelief in such words.

The Führer wiped the tears from Compa's eyes with her thumb. "Yes, Child of Man. We will be together, for however long time allows us." Compa was happy with at least that, her smile coming back along with another tight hug around the Führer's waist.

"Thank you Nep-Nep..." She stood up, brushing her hair away from her face. "I'll uh...go find Iffy!" She quickly left the dining room to find IF, leaving the Führer by herself with her bag of cookies that were given to her by the child she rescued. The Führer thought about what else she could do with that power. She noticed that when she got angry at IF, she felt a burst of that power flow within her. This same thing happened last time when they first saw the Führer use her power after being yelled at by IF. "I guess...my anger is what triggers this power to activate..." She looked at her own hands, slowly closing them and then opening them once again. The rage she felt was unexplainable, like she was a caged beast ready to destroy the next thing that came close to her.

"Well...we'll find out what other things I can do. Even find better ways of using this power. I will use this to be the strongest Goddess, a True Goddess." With a clutch of her fist, the Führer created thin streak of that black lightning again, chuckling as she popped a cookie inside of her mouth.

 **THE END**

 **By: ByondOmnipotent**


	4. Chapter 3: Broken Friendship

Last time on Empire of Purple Heart, Neptune had issued a national degree stating that she would be taking her role as Goddess in a more serious manner. She had taken forceful initiative and killed one of the members of the Parliament in her nation and took over his spot so that she could govern her nation under her absolute rule. Planeptune was now under a strict dictatorship government ruled under one person, its Goddess. This news was televised and broadcasted all over Gamindustri, where she spoke before the citizens of her nation that she was going to build Planeptune to be the strongest nation with no equal. These words caught the attention of the other Goddesses in neighboring nations. To their knowledge, it sounded as though Neptune was declaring war on the other Goddesses. Thinking it was some kind of joke, they did not act upon such words so quickly. However, this word also began to spread to familiar faces of Gamindustri, even those who were said to be living under the radar for so long. What awaits Gamindustri now that a single Goddess is planning to reshape her nation and the world itself as she see's fit?

9:05

Planeptune's Basilicom

It was yet another bright and fairly early morning in Planeptune, Neptune was already up and out of bed. This was a new habit she had gotten into after she began doing more work around her nation. She was sitting at her desk, writing signatures for approvals on things within the nation that needed to be done. She found this task to be incredibly boring, but it was necessary in order to rule her nation properly.

"I see why I never worked, this is really boring…"

The Führer mumbled aloud to herself, stacking individual sheets of paper from one side to the other after she signs her name on them. The Führer was hoping that something would come up so she didn't have to spend most of her day doing paperwork. Just then, a knock was heard on the Führer's office door. "The door is unlocked." She responded, still looking down at her papers and signing them. The door had opened on her command, letting in a soldier from Planeptune's military. With a strong salute, he knelt down on one knee before the Goddess with his left arm crossed over his chest.

"M-Mein Führer, we have a situation that requires your most dire assistance!" Neptune stopped writing, slowly looking up to see the soldier before her. Was this her big break that she wanted?

"What kind of situation?" She asked, hoping it was something that would get her off the seat and out the basilicom.

"Arfoire has returned, your excellency. She claims to have seen your display of heroism some time ago and wishes to face off against you." The soldier explained.

The Führer found it very odd that an enemy of such caliber would simply ask to challenge a single Goddess. Then again, it was not like this is something that hasn't happened before.

"And she told you this without giving any threats or forceful persuasion?" The Führer questioned, finding this random call to battle to be odd and that something must be up. The soldier shook his head, keeping his knelt position.

"No, Mein Führer. She did not. We too found this strange, so we thought it was in our best interest to speak with you first before making any unnecessary decisions."

The Führer slowly nodded her head, standing up from her desk and stepping before the soldier.

"Your decision was smart. Had you done anything without my word, I would have shot you and those that followed you. Gather any available troops and grab your guns. Line them up outside the basilicom and await further orders. We're going to see what Arfoire wants and why she decided to just ask for a fight." The Führer commanded, passing by the knelt soldier and towards her bed.

The soldier stood up, saluting to the Goddess once again. "Yes, Mein Führer!" As instructed, the soldier had informed all available troops to meet in front of the basilicom. Their guns were loaded and held downwards as they awaited their Goddess' orders.

Meanwhile, the Führer was getting herself ready for battle. Nepgear had entered her sister's room with her commander's hat and cape, both freshly washed and warm for her big sister's comfort.

"Here you are big sis. Your hat and your cape, both washed like you ordered." The Führer was facing a mirror, checking out her facial appearance while Nepgear approached her.

"Thank you Nepgear. I'll be out in a few minutes, watch over the basilicom for me." She ordered.

Nepgear nodded her head, still holding her sister's neatly folded cape with her hat sitting on top of it.

"Yes, big sister. I heard that Arfoire has returned to face you on her own. I...worry for your safety..." Nepgear expressed her concerns, her head tilted downwards as she stood by the Führer's side. The Führer began to chuckle, placing her hand upon Nepgear's head and gently stroking her hair.

"Do not worry yourself with my well being dear. I will be just fine. Arfoire is just a reoccurring nuisance. I can handle her on my own." Reassuring her little sister, the Führer slowly moved her hand from Nepgear's head to her cheek. Nepgear pressed her cheek against her sister's palm, forming a small smile on her lips.

"I know… I still worry.." Placing the cape and hat down, Nepgear would embrace her sister and even plant a soft kiss upon the Führer's cheek. The Führer's laughter from before had returned, forming a much louder chuckle than last time.

"Put my cape on me Nepgear..." She whispered into Nepgear's ear, her thumb slowly caressing her little sister's cheek. Nepgear slowly nodded her head, letting go of her sister so she would do as instructed. Nepgear took her sister's hat off of the folded cape, then picked it up to unfold and straighten it out for her. She placed the upper ends of the cape onto Neptune's shoulders, then snapped them onto the shoulder areas of Neptune's suit so it would stay on her.

"Hat." The Führer held her hand out, requesting for her hat. Nepgear picked up the Führer's hat and placed it in her sister's hand. The Führer rose her hand to place her hat onto her head, resting the crimson apparel onto her purple hair. Once then, the Führer had felt a sense of power flow throughout her body, causing it to form a faint, ominous, blood red aura from of her body. The aura flowed from her body and into the air with the appearance of blood flowing through water. Even the Führer's blood red eyes began to glow as well, showing a rather intimidating shine to them. Nepgear stood back a few steps, visibly intimidated by her sister's change. Her body was trembling, almost unable to stand correctly as if she was about to fall backwards and cower before the Führer. Turning back to face her sister, the Führer could see fear coming off of her. She simply walked by her, patting her head before heading out the bedroom door.

"I'll be back soon..." The Führer's voice had deepened, causing Nepgear's body to tense up from hearing it, but she soon began to calm down once she felt the soothing touch of her sister's hand.

"Okay… Be careful." Nepgear mumbled, waving to her sister as she left. The Führer then turned towards the balcony, stepping outside and jumping into the air. She slowly descended downwards towards the troops at the ground floor, awaiting their orders. She stopped at just a few feet in the air, staring down at her soldiers.

"Men, a rather annoying enemy has appeared and wishes to face against me yet again. Her name is unimportant, for she is at such a low level that calling her by name would be giving her too much respect that she does not deserve. When you look upon this being and feel disgust and disappointment, that is just fine. I too feel such emotions whenever I have to unfortunately lay my eyes on such a pitiful being. However, do not shoot her unless I give the order. I want to at least hear whatever she has to say, just so that I may embarrass her yet again. Now, enter your vehicles and follow me. We are to meet along the borders of Planeptune." The Führer had given orders, and the soldiers would all salute to their Goddess.

"Yes, Mein Führer!" Entering their military trucks, they followed the Führer as she was hovering in the air to lead the charge into battle. They traveled towards the city lines, the front gates opening for the Führer and her troops to exit. The Führer continued to question why Arfoire would want to face against her alone. She was amazed that she did not ask to come alone as well. The reason soon did not matter to her, for the Führer had her own plans with Arfoire.

The Führer and her troops had traveled for a few miles, reaching an open field that was beyond the nation's borders. There, Arfoire stood in the middle of the grassy plain and watched as Neptune and her troops pulled up before her. The soldiers stepped out of their trucks and stood still as their Goddess descended to the ground, her feet planted against the grass.

"Neptune, what is all this? I did not expect you to bring an entire army with you." Arfoire began to approach Neptune casually as if they were old friends, but was soon stopped by the soldiers raising their guns and aiming them at her.

"That is as far you are allowed to go. State your business in my nation's borders, or you will be in a bodybag before long." The Führer's voice was commanding, striking Arfoire as heavily unusual. She could tell that the Führer was serious, for she too was aware that in HDD, the Neptune she knew was always serious.

"Well, as I said before, I came to face you. It is time I make my appearance once again and bring down Gamindustri, starting with you!" Silence was heard after Arfoire had finished her declaration, followed by a few snorts of laughter from the soldiers that then turned into bursts of amusement. The only person that didn't laugh was the Führer. She was shaking her head in disappointment at Arfoire's repetitive statements. The Führer then raised her hand, closing her fist to silence the soldier's laughter. They fell quiet, standing at attention.

"Go home, if you even have one. You are clearly under the influence." The Führer said to Arfoire, crossing her arms under her chest. Arfoire began to grow upset, tightening her fists. Neptune has been making fun of Arfoire for years, not showing the respect she thought to be deserving of.

"D-Don't laugh at me! I'm getting tired of you treating me like some mere common enemy!" Without warning, Arfoire jumped at the Führer with the intention of punching her hard enough to at least send her flying across the ground. The soldiers all raised their guns to shoot at her, however, everything was slowed down. The Führer noticed this the moment Arfoire jumped at her, she looked behind her to see the soldiers raising their guns at too slow of a pace as well.

"What's going on...?" The Führer asked herself, moving towards Arfoire and got a closer look at how slow she was moving. The Führer would then raise her fist to punch Arfoire in the stomach. She would then do the same for her face, and another to her chin, each deliverance being at her full force to show she was actually trying. Soon, everything sped up once again, leaving Arfoire's body to be sent backwards across the grass. Arfoire yelled out in pain as she was rolling on the ground, attempting to stand back up. The Führer's eyes widened at what happened, thinking this must be another show of her power.

"Men, lower your weapons. I'll handle this." She commanded.

The soldiers were confused as to what happened as well, lowering their weapons as ordered. First, Arfoire was about to punch the Führer. The next, she is on the ground without any show of someone punching her. Arfoire finally stood up, trying to regain her balance after taking three direct punches to her body.

"W-What kind of...?! What did you do!?" She was confused, as well as angered by how effortless it was to have a hit landed upon her. The Führer looked at her hand, then clutched it into a tight fist.

"I don't know... You just moved, but you were moving so slow." Unable to fully understand what had happened, the Führer was more focused on herself more than Arfoire at this point. The soldiers looked to one another, trying to find answers to help their confused Goddess.

"Mein Führer, I have an idea!" A soldier spoke up, stepping forward to present himself. The Führer turned around to face him.

"Speak." She ordered him, which he responded with a salute before speaking.

"Yes, Mein Führer. My idea was more of simple information. When Arfoire moved to attack us, you suddenly disappeared before us and became a blur. You took on Arfoire on your own and downed her quite quickly. You were moving too fast for her to catch you, Mein Führer." The soldier would salute once again once he had finished speaking. The Führer took this into consideration, thinking that was probably the case since she did not look into anything regarding the manipulation of time.

"I see, I will keep that in mind. Stand back everyone, this may get a bit messy. Also, if you have any phones on you, take them out. I would like to record this and use it for study purposes." The soldiers saluted to the Führer, looking in their coats to see if they had their phones. Unfortunately, they did not. There was a rule stating that there would be no cellphones on the battlefield.

"We had forgotten that there were no phones during war.. We apologize, Mein Führer." A higher ranking soldier stepped up to apologize to the Führer, they could not record her moves for her. However, Neptune reached into her suit and took out her own N-Gear, handing it to the soldier.

"Take this. I made the rule to not have phones on the battlefield, so that is my blunder. Press the button on the side to record." The soldier took the N-Gear then backed away to get a good distance from her, then took a knee and began to record the Führer's battle against Arfoire.

Arfoire was being ignored yet again, causing her to pop her top yet again. "AAARGG! It's always you! You do nothing but ignore me and treat me like some petty mid-boss!" The Führer faced Arfoire, approaching her calmly. Once she was near Arfoire, the Führer crossed her arms and stared down at her with eyes that showed condescending pity towards her.

"Because you are just some petty mid-boss. Ever since your first appearance in this very realm you have been nothing but a pitiful boss character, not even worth getting more screentime than necessary. Your existence before me is irrelevant, your background as a character is pitiful, and your overall development as of now is exactly what you deserve! If you want me to be honest, you should off yourself so I don't have to dirty my hands with your filthy existence! You thought you could just come into MY nation's borders and attempt at fighting me when you cannot even take me on your own after the last dozen tries! Nothing will change for you, you will always be lower than a mere peon to a greater organization! Arbore, Archore, Ar-you-foire-real with me right now? You couldn't even beat me with that atrocious monster you call a Goddess form! Matter of fact, I want you to assume that form again so I can solo it without effort! Maybe that rat that always follows you around like your caretaker was right about you. You're nothing but an aging grandma who just needs to sit in the retirement home and rot with the other forgotten senior citizens! Fucking kill yourself!" The Führer snapped at Arfoire, her voice quickly grew louder and over-spoke the witch in seconds. The Führer rose her hand, violently poking Arfoire in her chest as she talked her down, aggressively getting into her face as her words grew more harsh than before. Once the Führer had ended her 4th wall breaking rant with her final words, she pushed Arfoire to the ground like a common school bully. Struck by the Führer's words, Arfoire was on the ground with the Goddess' voice ringing in her ears. She did not expect to hear such things from Neptune of all people. Her body was shaking after the words sunk into her head and her heart. The Führer turned away from Arfoire, knowing that her words were enough to shut the witch down and silence her for a while. She then approached her soldiers, circling her finger to signal that it was time to leave.

"Let's go home. We should not waste any more time with this filth." The soldiers all saluted to the Führer after recieving her order.

"Yes, Mein Führer." The Soldiers responded.

However, just before they turned to leave, a soldier was shot in his chest with a beam. He quickly fell to his knees, bleeding heavily from the hole in his chest. The other soldiers attempted to help him, while the Führer simply turned around to face Arfoire yet again. Arfoire was pointing towards them, a stream of smoke flowing from the tip of her finger. The Führer didn't show much of emotion at the fact that one of her men was just killed before her. She merely shrugged her shoulders, knowing that he couldn't have survived that attack and it would be far too late to rush him to any medical care.

"Hm, so you actually managed to kill one of my men. Do you really want me to fight you that badly?" Arfoire was breathing quite heavily, using plenty of energy into her attack. She stood up straight, tightening her fists as she suddenly transformed. A light had shined from within the witch, her body growing a few inches taller with bits of metallic armor on her body. She grew two sets of wings that spread out to cast a shadow over the Führer's body. She had the head of a unicorn rabbit, which made the Führer chuckle quietly once she thought about it. Arfoire looked down at the Führer as she began to float into the air.

"You've made fun of me for the very last time Neptune! I will ensure that you face a slow and painful death! Prepare to die, CPU of Planeptune!" The Führer began to laugh once again after hearing that. She stepped up towards Arfoire, raising her hand and curled her fingers, beckoning her opponent's approach.

"Then face me for this final time, Deity of Failure!" The Führer waved her hand out to her side, her cape flowing behind her as the two stared one another down. This was their final battle, one that would decide who was truly stronger.

Arfoire summoned her duel-ended spear in her hand and flew towards the Führer at a faster speed than before. This time, she was able to keep up with the Führer's speed and strike at her with her spear. She executed multiple jabs at the Führer's body, aiming to pierce through her. The Führer swiftly dodged the strikes, maneuvering around the blade by tilting her upper body. She would even grasp Arfoire's hand that she held the spear in and pulled her closer for a direct headbutt to her face. Arfoire was knocked back a few steps, taking her hand and placing it against her nose. The impact was painful, enough to make the ex-Goddess bleed from her left nostril.

"D-Did you just break my nose!? How hard is your head!?" Arfoire yelled as she clutched her fist out of anger. The Führer would then rush forward while she was off her guard, taking her left fist and driving it towards Arfoire's chin for a strong uppercut.

"Harder than your will to win." The Führer responded.

Arfoire was launched into the air and fell down to the ground, the impact creating a crater into the ground. Despite this damage, Arfoire quickly recovered and jumped towards the Führer to deliver a series of kicks against her. The Führer was able to block only a few, but they were faster than she had thought and she was damaged by the last few kicks. The final kick was a more powerful one, the force within it had kicked the Führer backwards and her body had hit one of the military trucks that was still in the area. The soldiers tried to rush to the Führer's aid, but she simply rose her hand to stop them.

"Do not help me. You will only be fodder for her." The Führer warned her soldiers to not interfere.

The Führer climbed off of the truck, soon landing on her feet then fell to one knee.

"Guess Arfoire has some strength after all." She mumbled, dusting off her shoulder. The Führer slowly stood up, stepping towards Arfoire once again as the witch prepared herself for another attack. Arfoire began to laugh after seeing the Führer on her knees, slowly floating towards her in an attempt to finish her for good.

"Hahahaha! Now you see that I can defeat you! You regret making fun of me after all these years, don't you!?" She held her spear in the air, charging a sphere of energy at the very tip and aimed it at the Führer's body. The soldiers around the Führer had aimed their guns up and shot at Arfoire, emptying every clip they had in their possession in an attempt to save the Führer. Unfortunately, the bullets were nothing to her, they all bounced off of her and fell to the ground.

"What is this? Did you really think such feeble items would work against me?" Arfoire rose her spear up and released the charged sphere at the soldiers, blowing them away with the explosion of the sphere impacting the ground. Nearly all of them were killed, but fortunately those that managed to survive decided to follow the Führer's order on retreated and regrettably left their commanding leader in the heat of battle. The Führer simply closed her eyes and sighed out of disappointment. She told them to stay back, but they tried to act like heroes and save her. Still, the Führer used this time to unleash a strong punch towards her solar plexus after moving forward at an intense speed that caused her to surpass sound, creating a sonic boom in her wake. Upon reaching Arfoire in a matter of seconds, the Führer's fist had impacted her stomach with a powerful shockwave to follow behind it. The Führer's knuckles were digging deep within Arfoire's stomach, pushing against her until the force had knocked her far from the area. Arfoire let out a pained scream, holding stomach where she was punched as her body slid against the ground. She took a moment to recover, her fist placed against the ground and she too fell to one knee in an attempt to hold herself up. However, she wasn't doing so well.

"I see… So even you have become stronger, I guess that show you put on days ago wasn't some farce after all. Still, you haven't shown me all that you can do. You're holding back, aren't you!?" Arfoire speculated. She knew about what had happened in Planeptune some time ago, where the Führer had shown to possess power that she was not aware of.

The Führer began to chuckle as she slowly approached Arfoire, her clothes now dirty from the hits she had taken during this battle. She dusted herself off from the chest down, even shaking her cape to get any dirt off of it.

"You could say that. I figured that you would be stronger, but if I showed off my own power, that would only make this fight short. And I don't think my readers would want that, had to take a few hits to appease them." The Führer was always the same as she was before she gave herself that name, a Neptune that broke the fourth wall occasionally. The Führer would then tighten her fists as she stepped closer to Arfoire, the very air around her beginning to grow sinister in a matter of seconds.

"Still, you actually managed to kill most of my soldiers. Do you know how difficult it is to find good people to serve in your military!?" The Führer was actually angry that her soldiers were killed. This was because they disobeyed orders and proven themselves to be weak in combat, which was to be expected given the opponent. Even if the Führer didn't take Arfoire seriously, messing with her for this long pretty much caused their deaths. Which was also why she told them to refrain from intervening in her fight.

"You wanna know what I hate most about you, you pitiful maggot? It is the fact that I have to see your stupid face here and hear you run your fucking mouth about goals that you will never achieve!" This growing outburst caused the Führer's body to suddenly explode in a powerful surge of black lightning. This was the same kind of power that had erupted within the Führer when she first tried to access it. (See Filler 1 for details).

Arfoire had already known about the Führer's power, but she felt something much more than just an increase of energy. She felt...fear, fear from the crimson glowing gaze that the Führer had given her. Arfoire tried to stand up and face the Führer, still holding her stomach from the long lasting pain that was delivered to her.

"W-What is this…? This isn't what I felt before, this is much worse! It's as if that surge of power I felt that day was stronger, Neptune, just what have you become!?"

Attempting to defend herself, Arfoire held her spear at the Führer and charged a sphere of energy. She shot the energy at the the Führer, hoping it would do some damage. However, the Führer simply held her hand up to catch it in her palm and crush it effortlessly. Arfoire couldn't just go for a direct assault, but running would only make her look like a bigger coward.

"Tch, you don't give me an option do you…?" Despite this thought, Arfoire decided to attempt at running away. However, the Führer wasn't going to be lenient in this any longer. She used her speed to move around Arfoire, appearing before the fleeing witch with her hand quickly grabbing onto the witch's neck. The Führer's grip was tight, tight enough to almost completely close any air passageways in Arfoire's esophagus. Arfoire was squirming in the Führer's hand, forcing her to drop her weapon so she could grab onto the dictator Goddess' wrist. The Führer just stared at Arfoire, showing little emotion as she just punched her in the stomach again, but this time unleashed more power than before. This caused Arfoire to scream, but no sound could come out, she just coughed up blood and powered down from her D.O.S form. She could barely keep herself up, her body falling prey to the Führer's wrath when she has yet to really cut loose on the poor woman.

"Tell me something, useless peon, do you know the cliche where the main character gets very upset and they begin to show power beyond your very understanding?" The Führer whispered this into Arfoire's ear, her fingers slowly shifting upwards to tightly grip the witch by the jawline and tilt her head back. Arfoire tried to shake her head in order to answer, but her mouth was forced shut and she couldn't move her jaw in order to talk or move her head. The Führer raised her fist up, the pitch black electricity surging through her knuckles as the ruthless Goddess stared down at Arfoire with her crimson orbs filled with pure anger.

"This is one of those times." Were the Führer's final words before she unleashed a powerful punch to Arfoire's face, the impact causing her knuckles to dig so deep into the woman's face, her frontal section of her skull was fractured and most of it was broken. The Führer would then throw Arfoire to the ground and stand above her body. She knelt down and placed her foot on Arfoire's chest to hold her down. She would then grab onto Arfoire's left arm and tightly hold it by the wrist, and began to pull on it. Arfoire was in grave pain in most of her body but she could feel her arm being pulled as if it was about to be ripped from her body. The Führer's grip on Arfoire's wrist began to increase, already shattering the bone in her wrist and causing Arfoire to scream in pain. Her foot was pressed harder against Arfoire's chest to hold her down much more as she eventually ripped Arfoire's arm off with such brute force. Arfoire's voice of pain echoed throughout the forest, tears streaming from her face as she was being defiled in such a brutish form. After the Führer had finally pulled Arfoire's arm off, she swung it around and brought the limb down against the witch's face, hitting her with it repeatedly. Each slam against Arfoire's body was strong, putting visual dents and bruises on the woman's once clear skin. The Führer would then switch her foot placement from Arfoire's chest to her right arm, her heel crushing the shoulder bone as she continued her assault upon the woman's body with her own limb. Arfoire could barely keep herself awake, letting out painful screams while the Führer roared in anger with each slam downwards.

This torture lasted for a few hours, Arfoire's body was beaten to a pulp, her face being completely unrecognizable to anyone that could see the damage being done. The Führer stopped hitting Arfoire, her hand still gripping the ripped limb as she stared down at Arfoire's now dead body. She was breathing heavily, her eyes twitching along with her head. There were millions of things running through her mind right now, but all she could see was the crimson splattering of Arfoire's blood all around her and on her hands. She has never felt this much anger before, it almost scared her, but she knew that it was her that committed this heinous action and there is nothing she could do to change that. She was truly angry, scared or not. The soldiers that were still alive after the attack the Arfoire had unleashed saw the entire thing. They were shocked, scared, and deathly afraid of the being that stood tall above the enemy. The Führer dropped Arfoire's arm, then grabbed onto the her leg and began to drag her through the forest path. She was going to take her dead body back to Planeptune. She passed the remaining soldiers, but she payed no attention to them. Even if she did, the soldiers cowered in fear after seeing their own Goddess brutally slaughter someone with her bare hands.

The Führer continued to drag Arfoire's corpse, leaving a long trail of her blood on the ground. Once she reached the gates of Planeptune, the soldiers that were ordered to keep watch saw that it was their Goddess. While happy to see her still alive after what they had seen from afar, they stopped after seeing that the Führer was covered in blood and dragging a corpse with her.

"Mein Führer, what happened to you? Are you hurt anywhere?" A soldier approached her, wanting to tend to her aid. However, the Führer simply raised her hand to quiet him.

"Open the gate." She spoke. A single order that was carried out without question.

"Y-Yes Mein Führer, but what of the other soldiers? Are they alright?" He pressed on with more questions, but there was no response from the Führer. She continued to walk as the doors were opening.

"Mein Führer, please wait, what of our soldiers?" The soldier tried to grab the Führer's attention, even going so far as to touch her shoulder. Upon doing that, the Führer's head instantly did a 180 degree turn to face the soldier that would dare touch her without permission. She stared at him with her constant glowing eyes, the crimson evil within them piercing his very soul with fear. Without warning, the Führer let go of Arfoire's leg and then grabbed the soldier by his face.

"I did not give you any permission to touch me, Child of Man! If you are so worried about your pitiful fellow man, why don't I take you to them!?" With that, the Führer had released a powerful discharge of black lightning from her palm and incinerated the soldier's body, turning him into ash. The soldier's partner wanted to scream out of fear, but he simply held his mouth closed with his hands. The Führer turned to that very soldier and pointed at him.

"Do you want to ask irrlevant questions as well!?" She yelled at him, her voice sending a strong sensation of fear, causing the soldier to cower before her with his body shaking uncontrollably.

"N-N-No Mein Führer, please don't hurt me!" He responded, his body falling to the ground after backing away from her.

"Good!" The Führer yelled again, going back to dragging Arfoire's corpse through Planeptune. Once she entered the city, all of the citizen's eyes were on the Führer. A spotlight from a helicopter was shined down on the Führer, her face on the big screen in the city center where the news was often displayed. The Führer grabbed Arfoire's corpse and held it up by the back of its beaten head, showing the ruined body to the public.

"This! This is what happens to those that dare threaten the safety of my citizens! This what I shall do those that dare defy my rule! And it is THIS that shows that I am the STRONGEST Goddess!" The Führer made this speech to show that she was not to be trifled with, which caused most citizens to fear her, but others actually clapped for her and praised her efforts in defeating a villain despite the state the body is in. The Führer slammed Arfoire's corpse on the ground, then executed a stomp strong enough to ultimately crush Arfoire's head as if she had popped a grape under her heel. Blood had splattered everywhere, shocking her citizens as most of them fell back from the fear once some of it splashed on them. Now the Führer's clothes were dirty with stains of blood on them. Her face, hands, and even her shoes were nearly soaking in the crimson liquid, all for her citizens to see and become afraid of.

Meanwhile, across the other nations, the Goddesses were shocked to see what had happened. Despite the crushed and beaten body, the clothing was familiar to them. Neptune truly had slaughtered Arfoire and had done so in a rather unsightly manner. There was also the claim of being "the strongest goddess" that caught everyone's attention mostly. Pissed, Lowee's CPU suddenly rose up from her desk after hearing that and decided to visit Neptune and show her who is the strongest.

"I'm going to Planeptune and kick Neptune's fat ass!" Were the last words Blanc had said after darting out of Lowee's Basilicom in a fit of anger. At Leanbox's Basilicom, Vert found it concerning for Neptune to show such anger. It was much greater than something Blanc would show, so she thought seeing her and trying to calm her down would be best.

"Heavens, Neptune surely has gone off the deep end. It may be time to set her straight, before she does anything she might regret." Vert stood up from her chair, setting off to visit Planeptune and get a closer look at the one known as "The Führer". Finally, at Lastation, Noire was stunned to see Neptune covered in blood and holding someone's beaten body by its head like that. She clutched her fists, but she didn't understand why. Was it out of anger?

"Neptune… What has gotten into you..!?" Noire stood up and left to go see things for herself. Uni stood up to look at her sister as she stormed off.

"N-Noire, where are you going!?" Uni asked, trying to chase after Noire. Noire passed by her little sister, quickly transforming into her HDD form and taking flight into the sky.

"To Planeptune!" She responded.

Noire then dashed off across the sky, leaving Uni behind to hold the fort on Lastation. Now the 3 CPUs were on their way to Planeptune, meeting one another on the way there. Each of them questioned Neptune's motives and this claim on being the strongest Goddess. Such things would often leave Neptune's mouth as a joke, but this seemed like something much more than that. Once they were at Planeptune's borders, they were held up at a large gate that led into the city. Once there, they saw a large trail of blood leading inside of Planeptune. They also saw a soldier wearing a purple military suit, showing that he was in Planeptune's army. Noire approached him calmly, seeing that he was still heavily shaken up after seeing the Führer slaughter one of her own soldiers without remorse.

"Hey, are you alright? What happened to you?" Noire asked him, trying to grab his attention.

The soldier looked up to see the other Goddesses,

She yelled out to the city, calling for Neptune to show her face. "NEPTUNE! GET OUT ASS OUT HERE!" Noire and Vert tried to calm her down.

"Blanc stop, doing this only makes you sound no different from Neptune right now!" Vert was holding Blanc back by pulling on the back of her jacket. She knew that showing up like this would only make them look bad as well.

Meanwhile, the citizens had cleared out of the area. After seeing what their own Goddess was capable of, it would be wise to leave the area before they are caught in the inevitable crossfire. Then, Noire spoke up to express what she thought about this. About everything.

"Blanc, Vert, I don't think we should be taking this lightly. Neptune isn't the same person as we once knew. She's...something or someone else, we should be ready for when she tries something. You saw that newscast. About this, the speech, and that show of power that Neptune suddenly gained without her shares increasing at all! We can't just fight her like we used to. I have a feeling that she'll kill us without question." Vert and Blanc were well aware, but it was too hard to accept. To them, Neptune having that much power, or any power beyond them was something they thought couldn't happen. She was the lowest CPU, yet she claims to be the strongest.

"Yeah I get that, but I just can't accept that Neptune is calling herself the strongest! I will pound some sense into that idiot!" In another outburst, Blanc slammed her hammer against the ground, putting a dent into the metallic ground.

Just then, a sudden appearance from Planeptune's Goddess herself had shown from the sky. The military clad woman was still covered in blood, not having much time to clean herself off after having a battle beforehand.

"Blanc, is it so hard to come to terms with something so trivial? You really need to learn how to control that short fuse." The Führer descended from the heavens, her crimson cape slowly flowing behind her as she approached the CPUs calmly.

"Don't act high and mighty bitch! That's a lot coming from someone who just killed someone in cold blood!" The Führer began to laugh, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Do not misunderstand. What I did was necessary because she tried to start a war with me. She issued this fight and I showed that she was as weak as she always has been. Her death was merely a show of how strong I have become, and that I was willing to spill even more blood in order to make my nation strong! That's what you beings always wanted right? You three, Histoire, even Nepgear wanted me to work so much. Well I'm doing that and now I'll take everything to the next level!" Once the Führer had raised her voice, a pulse of energy began to expel from her body. It was clear that her emotions, mostly her anger, were a main source of how she uses her power. Vert stepped before the Führer, hoping that she could talk some sense into her.

"Neptune, it is true that we wanted you to work so you could be as good as us and not ruin your own nation with your laziness, but this is not the road you should be taking. Let us not bring a senseless war upon one another." The Führer began to laugh at such words, getting closer to Vert with their faces nearly touching on another.

"Well now, isn't that ironic? I thought this Console War business was already a senseless war between us? Which, by the way, I will be taking my spot back in. I was so rudely teamed up on the last time we all fought, but with the power I have now, I will be sure I pay you beings back 100 fold!" Vert stepped back a few, trying her best to reason with Neptune instead of bringing this into a worldwide fight.

"So, you have held a grudge against us since then? Is that it? You want to take us all out because of something we've done to you long ago? I can't say that it is wrong since we are the ones that caused such hatred, but it is not a reason to break all that we've done together as friends despite that. Have you forgotten all the times we would play games together, all the days we've spent fighting the enemy? Have our good times not outweighed the bad ones for you? Or have you kept those ill thoughts closer than your happy ones? If you are looking for an apology, then I will say it here on behalf of us all." Vert held her hands before her waist and took a graceful bow before the Führer.

"We are sorry, Neptune. We were selfish and we used such desires to treat you as the greatest threat, as well as the weakest link. However, we also did it because we wanted you to take matters into your own hands and try to take us on fairly despite us being unfair to you. I ask not only for your forgiveness, but for you to see that like you, we too wish the best for our nations. This is not you, and we would not like it to see this be you for far too long. Please, let us talk it out." Vert raised her head, then held her left hand out to Neptune, hoping that she would take it. She said her piece to Neptune, thinking it was enough. She figured that Neptune wasn't like this for no reason. It was true, they never apologized after the incident and given all that had happened afterwards, it was only natural that Neptune would be feeling such anger or even hatred towards , Neptune was always the happy-go-lucky spirit among the 4 of them, they never thought she would have such feelings unless she bottled them up. Still, Vert was willing to reach out to Neptune instead of retaliating with violence. Despite being an enemy of the console war, she was their friend.

The Führer, staring at Vert's hand, was not expecting an apology. Then again, she did not want one either. What she wanted was something greater. She looked down at Vert, then back up. After taking only a second to think about it, she reached for Vert's hand, making Vert think that she was willing to talk things out. However, the Führer grabbed Vert's hand and squeezed it with an immense amount of strength, almost crushing it within her palm. This caused Vert to wince in pain, almost screaming as Neptune stepped before Vert and kicked her ankle to bring her to the ground.

"I do not go by that name anymore, Vert. I am The Führer, Goddess of Planeptune, and soon to be ruler above all Gamindustri! Unfortunately, this Goddess has ran out of the concept known as forgiveness. You've taken a bit too long to say all that dribble. However, you are right. I have been taking matters into my own hands and getting stronger, now I will use that very strength to bring about your inevitable destruction! All shall know the power of The Führer!" The Führer had continued to twist Vert's arm while she was kicked to the ground. Vert tried to get up, but the Führer had her foot pressed against Vert's chest to hold the woman down, pressing her heel against Vert's ribcage. Blanc and Noire tried to step up and push the Führer off, but she simply took her foot off of Vert's chest and swung her around by her arm then threw her towards them. The three were thrown back after Noire and Blanc tried to catch Vert's body. The Führer stepped before them, holding her hands out and tightly curling her fingers.

"Hear me, Goddesses of my enemy nations, I hereby declare war on all three of you! I am giving you this chance to return to your respective nations at once to prepare yourselves. For you will need all of the preparations you can gather, especially once I take everything away from you and show you beings what it is like to be at the bottom of everyone. I will show you all that I am the True Goddess, deserving of this power!" The Führer began to laugh after making a declaration of war against her former friends. Then Blanc quickly stood up and charged at the Führer, transforming into her HDD form and swinging her battle axe down towards the Führer's side.

"NEPTUNE!" The raging Goddess screamed out as she put every bit of power she had within her into that single strike. Normally, that would send anyone flying across the ground and into the nearest wall if one was there to attempt at stopping the flying object. However, this time such an attack was easily caught by the Führer's bare hand. The Führer tightly held the axe tightly and looked up at Blanc, their eyes matching the crimson color within them.

"I am giving you a fair chance at preparing before you inevitably throw your life away. Then again, I would not mind defeating you here and now, CPU of Lowee." The Führer pulled the axe closer and using her free hand to back swing her fist against Blanc's face, tossing her back a few feet and falling onto her back. Noire tried to stop Blanc, knowing that it was far too dangerous to just rush into this. However, Blanc ignored Noire's warning and continued to charge at the Führer with rage fueling her entire resolve.

"I'm gonna wipe that smug smirk off your stupid face you bitch!" Attempting at yet another direct assault against the Führer, Blanc used her bare hands instead of her axe. Her flying speed had increased, reaching the Führer much faster than before to bring her fist upwards against the dictator Goddess' chin. The Führer tilted her body to the side, letting Blanc's fist pass by her cheek while she raised her knee and shot it upwards against Blanc's stomach. Blanc was stopped in her tracks, the impact being much more painful than she had expected. The Führer then grab Blanc by her neck while she was being struck by the Führer's knee and bring her body down, slamming her back against the ground with an intense impact that sent a shockwave throughout the area. Now the Führer was staring Blanc in her eyes, the crimson hues within her own beginning to glow until her very eye socket was shining a deep blood red. Blanc looked up at the Führer's face, coughing due to the Führer's tight grip on her neck.

"N-Neptune...you bastard…! Where the hell...did this strength come from!?" Blanc questioned, still clinging onto her life as she was slowly losing her breath from being choked so hard. The Führer began to laugh as she tightened her free hand and sending a high amount of black lightning into her fist.

"Surprised? Good, I was too when I realized I could do all this so inexplicably. I wondered why I was able to obtain such power, but then I realized something. It doesn't matter. It is what I plan to use with this power that truly matters. I will destroy everything that you and those harlots hold dear to you, and I will become the only Goddess in Gamindustri, granting me the title of True Goddess! I will shape this world the way I want it to, and rule it under my direct control! All living things will kneel before The Führer!" The Führer began to laugh once again, this time her laughter growing much deeper and maniacal than before. Blanc tried to move her body, but the grip on her neck was only getting tighter as if she was literally being strangled by the Führer with a single hand. She tried to throw a punch against the Führer to push her off, but the Führer just raised her body up and slammed her back down onto the ground, causing her to scream from the pain.

"Now, die, CPU of Lowee!" The Führer was just about to punch Blanc with her black lightning and use every bit of her strength that she never knew she had. However, someone yelled at her to stop her actions.

"NEPTUNE, STOP!" Noire screamed at the top of her lungs to try and stop the Führer, which resulted in the Führer taking a moment to let out a heavy sigh.

"You know, I'm starting to really hate being called that now that I've gone under a new name." Noire stood up and approached the Führer, but didn't pull out her weapon at all.

"Neptune, let go of Blanc. We will comply to your demands and this declaration of war. Just let Blanc go, at least give her a fighting chance." Blanc turned her head towards Noire, trying to grab the Führer's wrists so she could breathe.

"N-Noire…! The hell do you think you're doing!? I didn't ask for your help!" Noire looked down at Blanc.

"Trying to save you from making a stupid mistake! What will happen if you die here and leave your sisters alone!?" Blanc stopped for a moment, thinking about her sisters and the situation she's in. The Führer had just realized that as well.

"Noire is right, if you die here, who will take care of those children you have at your basilicom? Surely a certain oracle can't do it, because she left you to become a 'proper' oracle, correct? I wonder how that foolish quest is going for her?" The Führer began to laugh once more, letting go of Blanc's neck and then kick her body across the ground.

"I will let you all go this time, and I expect you all to be at your best when you come back." Blanc was rolling towards Noire's feet, then slowly stood up with a soft grumble under her breath. Noire then grabbed Vert and flew out of Planeptune with Blanc following behind them. Blanc was still angry after being easily bested by Neptune of all people, but she couldn't just attack her again knowing what she is capable of. So she let it go for now, saving her strength for their upcoming battle. The Führer turned around and flew towards her Basilicom, preparing herself for this battle as well. This marked the day that the CPUs had separated, and Neptune broke their friendship apart due to her declaration of war.

The Führer soon reached her home, landing on the balcony of the basilicom. She walked inside and headed down to the living room, greeted by her younger sister, Nepgear. Nepgear gracefully bowed to her older sister in a formal way, almost like a maid waiting for her master.

"Welcome home, M-Mein Führer. How was your day?" The Führer began to chuckle as she gently caressed Nepgear's head.

"I wonder how long it took you to get that out while I was away? Lift your head, I can't see your blushing face." She then placed her hands underneath Nepgear's chin and lift it upwards so she could stare into her eyes. Nepgear's face was glowing pink, now feeling embarrassed at being seen in the outfit she put on for her sister to see when she returned home. It was a maid's uniform, but the skirt was far too short that one could see the lower cheeks of her rear under the see-through black-laced panties. She also didn't wear a bra underneath so the Führer could see a bit of side boob on her left and her right.

"It is a wonderful outfit. Now, go get me a bottle of wine and meet me in my room. We have to discuss something, as leaders of this nation." The Führer soon let go of Nepgear's chin, allowing her to nod her head and bow once again.

"Yes, Mein Führer." Nepgear replied, following behind her big sister so she could go get that bottle of wine that she requested and a glass along with her. She placed them both on a serving tray and carried them to her sister's room. Once Nepgear had entered her big sister's room, the Führer was sitting in her throne and looking out at her city through her large window. This felt like a familiar scene, but the Führer did not question nor mention it. She merely waited for Nepgear to bring her the items she requested. Nepgear stood by her sister, holding the tray in her hands.

"Your wine, Mein Führer." Nepgear placed the tray onto the table beside them and poured the wine into the glass, then handed the wine to the Führer. The Führer took the wine glass and began to drink slowly, the dark red liquid entering passed her lips as she tips the glass higher and higher till she was looking up at the ceiling with an empty glass in her hand. She then lowered the glass and handed it back to Nepgear, in which Nepgear grasped the glass and began to refill it with another portion. She would then hand the glass back to the Führer and the process would repeat once more, ending with an empty glass of wine once again.

"Nepgear." The Führer called out, causing the relaxed girl to suddenly jump from the sudden sound of her voice.

"Y-Yes, Mein Führer?" She stood attentively, looking down at her sister in her throne.

"Come sit in my lap." The Führer gently patted her thigh, then handed the glass to Nepgear. Nepgear was hesitant at first, but she soon agreed to an unusual order and took the glass from her sister's hands. She sat the glass down then sat herself in her sister's lap, turning herself so that she could lay her head onto her sister's shoulder. Now, there was silence in the room. This felt ominous, but it was relaxing at the same time. Nepgear gently pressed herself against her sister's body, growing a smile from feeling warmth even though her sister has begun to grow cold in her heart. Nepgear wanted to say something, but she didn't want to break the silence.

"Nepgear." The Führer spoke once again, knocking Nepgear out of her trance of tranquility.

"Y-Yes, Mein Führer?" She looked up at her sister, staring into the crimson hues that stared back at her.

"I assume you are aware of what has happened in Planeptune, correct?" She was referring to the latest newscast on Nepstation, where she showed her entire nation that she claimed herself as the strongest goddess. Nepgear slowly nodded her head, her eyes slowly glancing down to the Führer's chest. She saw that there was a horrific sight of blood on the Führer's face, hands, and her feet. That's when she realized that the Führer hadn't changed her clothes since she got home, then raised her head to get a look at the Führer's clothing.

"M-Mein Führer, you still have blood all over you!" Despite that really late reaction to something Nepgear should have noticed the moment the Führer had walked inside the basilicom, she quickly stood up so she could get a better look at the Führer's clothes. The Führer simply chuckled, actually forgetting that her clothes were messed up after all that happened today. She looked down at her clothes, seeing dried blood all on her pants and her jacket.

"Hm... I guess I should wash these. I only have one pair of this." Nepgear placed her hands onto the Führer's left hand, begging her to change and wash her clothes.

"Yes, please wash them! It would be a shame to have your clothes stay ruined forever! I'll handwash them myself so they'll be spotless!" Nepgear was quite passionate about this, so the Führer agreed to her demands and stood up from her throne. She began to unbutton her jacket and her pants, then took them off along with the white shirt that was underneath. Now the Führer was nude from the waist up, having no bra but a pair of black panties with her nation's emblem in the center on the front, a crimson N. She then handed her clothes to Nepgear.

"They better shine, literally." She ordered, sending Nepgear off to go wash her clothes in the laundry room.

Meanwhile, the Führer took a small whiff of her hands, then her knuckles. She quickly pulled her nose back after smelling a slightly rank scent of blood.

"Well now, I've certainly gotten careless. Better go wash this scent off." The Führer removed all of her clothing, her panties and her long, black socks then set them in the hamper by her bathroom door. The Führer had unbraided her hair as she stepped into her bathroom then turned on the hot water for the shower. She stepped under the running water of the showerhead, letting the warm liquids trail down her head and her body. She looked at her hands, thinking back at everything she had done up to this point. She killed a boy who protested against her, murdered a government official in her own parliament, even ruthlessly beat a world known enemy to death with her bare hands, and finally turned someone into ash out of anger. Looking at her palms, it was as if she could still see the stains of man's blood on her hands even if they were being washed off. The Führer grabbed a bottle of soap and a purple puff, then poured the soap onto the puff. She put the puff under the water to lather it with suds, then rubbed her body with the puff. After a few moments of slowly caressing herself to clean her body, she stopped at her hands then began to scrub them. She stared at them as she rubs in between her fingers, then the top of her knuckles. She did this for both of her hands, finally rinsing herself off. Now she just sat still after turning off the water. She took a moment to relax in the steamy shower room, then looked down at her hands once again.

"Now my hands look clean, but I can still see it… The blood of all those I slaughtered." The Führer began to chuckle as she leans her back against the bathroom wall.

"So...a war is coming, one that I started myself. Well, I will be sure to finally show those fools why I am the strongest Goddess!" Tightening her fists, the Führer began to grow excited about this upcoming fight. It has been a long time since she has fought the CPUs in a serious battle against one another. Though it has only been a few days, almost a week, since she has begun to understand her new-found power, she was willing to test her abilities against the CPUs since she was able to stand a chance against Blanc so easily. It was quite exhilarating to the Führer, being able to go toe to toe with Blanc without a problem.

"To think, Blanc was the type that could fight all three of us at once. Yet she was nothing but fodder to me… I guess now we will see how that so-called strength will fair her in our next encounter." The steam in the bathroom began to slowly disappear into the small vents in the shower. The Führer stood up and headed towards her bedroom and into her closet to put on a purple robe. Nepgear had finally returned to the Führer, standing by her and bowing before her big sister.

"M-Mein Führer, I managed to clean your clothes. They are out drying right now. Oh, and I see you've taken a shower as well. I wanted to wash your hair, it is much longer when you are like this." The Führer gently placed her hand upon Nepgear's cheek, then went back to her throne and sat down.

"Come." The Führer commanded, gently patting her lap once again. Nepgear followed and placed herself upon the Führer's lap, keeping her gaze onto her sister.

"What is it Mein Führer?" Nepgear asked, slightly glancing at her sister in her robe. Her face brightened with pink, growing mesmerized by her figure and her long purple hair.

"There is a war coming up, and I am afraid that you might be involved. I issued a full scale war against the other Goddesses, and I said to bring their best. I assume that they will bring their sisters with them as well. Should they do that, I want you to handle them." Nepgear listened to what her sister was saying, shocked about hearing a war with her friends coming up. She began to think about it, her friends and what might happen if they fight. Still, she was with her sister all the way, she promised that and she did not forget what would happen if she ever broke that promise.

"Y-Yes...Mein Führer, I will fight them if you so wish..." Nepgear bowed her head, in which the Führer would gently place her hand upon and pet her gently.

"I know..it hurts to have to fight your friends. Especially when you are the most innocent out of us, despite only doing this to please me... You are such a good girl, even to a fault where you would probably follow any order I give you..." Nepgear began to blush once again after being petted so gently, then she lays her head against her sister's chest, her ear hearing the slow pacing heartbeat.

"If it's to please my sister, I'd do anything… I promised that I would stay with you no matter what, you told me that everything that happens will be necessary for our end goal… Even in a world like ours, sacrifices are necessary for a greater cause..." Nepgear closed her eyes, raising her hand to gently place it upon her sister's to hold it to her chest. The Führer began to chuckle, then kissed her little sister's head.

"Yes, you are aware, that shows you are prepared for anything. It seems you were born well. If I were to disappear once again, I am sure that you would guide Planeptune into the strong nation that I plan to make it. Still, I don't plan on going anywhere until that goal is achieved." The Führer tightened her free hand, the clutch of the muscle forming a subtle plume of black aura from her fist. The Führer noticed this, but ignored it soon after.

"Nepgear, tomorrow, I need you to gather some books from the Planeptune Library." Nepgear opened her eyes and stared at her sister.

"What kind of books, Mein Führer? More about your power?" The Führer slowly nodded her head.

"Yes, I will make a list of things for you to get. For now, we must rest for the night. I want you to get my clothes from outside. You can set them out when the sun is back up. For I won't be leaving the basilicom today." Nepgear listened to the Führer's words and orders, nodding her head as she stood up from her lap to gather her clothes from outside.

"Yes, Mein Führer." Nepgear stood up from her sister's lap, bowing before her then left the room.

The Führer stood up from her throne and approached her bed, then stretched her arms and pulled the blankets back. Nepgear had returned just in time to report that she brought in the Führer's clothes like she asked.

"Ah, Nepgear just in time. Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" Nepgear's face began to blush once again, not expecting to hear that since it has been quite some time since they've ever slept together. The Führer slowly curled her fingers, calling Nepgear over. Nepgear slowly approached her sister and held her arm with her hand, nervous to say anything. The Führer gently held Nepgear's cheek, looking into her eyes deeply.

"It has been quite some time since we have ever slept with one another, so let us spend the night under the stars." Nepgear slowly nodded her head, forming a bright smile on her face.

"Okay...big sis... Should I...remove my outfit...?" Nepgear hesitantly asked, her hands slowly moving towards her own shoulders. The Führer nodded her head.

"Yes, do it slowly as well." The Führer began to chuckle after letting go of Nepgear's face. Nepgear nodded her head and began to slowly remove her maid uniform by pulling the top down from her shoulders, showing her breasts to her sister. She looked away, trying to play shy for the Führer as her dress falls passed her waist and then finally fall to the ground below. Nepgear kept her hands onto her breasts, using her middle and ring fingers to cover her nipples. She then turned her head back to face her sister, giving her a seductive wink. The Führer kept a wide smirk on her face, her crimson eyes partially glowing in the darkness from the excitement she felt after staring at her sister for so long. The Führer would then untie her robe and expose herself to Nepgear, showing her breasts as well. Nepgear was drawn to her sister's large rack, her face gently resting against them as she wrapped her arms around her sister's waist. The Führer gently placed her arms around Nepgear's shoulders, her hands caressing her back and gliding down towards her rear and slipping her hands into her panties. Nepgear let out a soft moan after her butt was touched so suddenly, but this only caused her body to press against her sister as the Führer continued to move her hands and pull Nepgear's panties down passed her legs. Once her panties touched the ground, Nepgear slowly lift her legs to step them out of her clothing and gently push them away with her feet. Now she was fully naked before her sister, her own hands exploring her sister and pulling off her robe gently. The Führer's robe had fallen from her shoulders, then off her arms and onto the floor. The Führer would then turn Nepgear's body towards the bed and push her onto it, allowing her to climb on top of her little sister and kiss her cheeks as she held them in her hands. Nepgear slowly reached her hands up and held her sister's hands, her blush only growing much deeper as her body began to relax itself for her sister. The Führer could feel an intense heartbeat within Nepgear's chest, almost being loud enough for her to hear it. Nepgear was getting embarrassed, but she was happy to be this close to her sister. She felt safe around her, laying her head against her sister's hands.

"Big sis...you're so warm.." Nepgear whispered out in a calm bliss, her blush slowly going down after accepting her sister's love. The Führer moved her hands down towards Nepgear's waist and moved her body up so she could lay her head onto a pillow. She then rests herself down beside her little sister, wrapping her arms around her waist. Nepgear's blush began to come back, her body now warmed by her sister. The Führer looked into Nepgear's eyes, her face inching closer till their lips were touching one another. It was sudden, but Nepgear slowly enveloped herself into the kiss, her arms slowly resting before her chest while her body was coddled closely to the Führer's. The Führer continued this passionate kiss, causing Nepgear to let out soft breaths from feeling pleasure just from the kiss alone. Soon, the Führer slowly separated their lips and Nepgear's face would stay glowing pink as she lays her head underneath her sister's chin to hide her blushing while the Führer simply chuckled and kissed Nepgear's forehead.

"Goodnight Nepgear..." Were the Führer's final words before laying her head down into her pillow, lulling into her peaceful slumber. Nepgear gently kissed her sister's neck before laying her cheek against her sister's chest, holding her a bit closely as if she were a body pillow.

"Goodnight big sis... I love you..." She quietly whispered before falling asleep as well, the moonlight shining down upon the two as they slept under the glimmering stars.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

 _ **By: ByondOmnipotent**_


	5. Chapter 4: Black Skies Before the Storm

Previously on Empire Of Purple Heart: The Führer had been called to battle by a long running enemy to both her and the entirety of Gamindustri, Arfoire. The Führer had ultimately defeated this enemy, as usual. However, the Führer had done much more to her and eventually killed her with her bare hands. Her body was dragged back to Planeptune to show to the entire world that the Führer was the strongest Goddess. The neighboring nations Goddesses were not pleased to hear something so ludicrous from the esteemed "Lowest nation in Gamindustri" and traveled to Planeptune to confront its Goddess on both her claim and her recent actions. The Führer then issued an upcoming war between her and the other CPUs, turning into a full scale battle that would turn the tides in Gamindustri forever. Lowee's CPU, White Heart, was angered by the Führer and attempted at "knocking some sense" into her. However, she was ultimately bested by Planeptune's Goddess and almost killed just like Arfoire. Noire stopped the Führer and accepted the challenge she had placed. The Führer let Lowee's CPU go and the three had left Planeptune, leaving their long running friendship to a crashing end. Now, the 4 CPUs prepare themselves for an upcoming battle, one that could shift the very fate of their nations and even Gamindustri itself.

8:00

Planeptune's Basilicom

It was an early morning in Planeptune, the sun was now rising over the horizon, shining its heavenly rays over the nation. The light from the sun had beamed through the Führer's window, waking her from her slumber. She attempted to move her body, but she felt some weight upon her that was holding her down. She rose her head, finding her little sister Nepgear laying on top of her with her head just under the Führer's chin. The Führer rose her hand, placing it upon her sister's head and stroking her hair slowly, running her fingers through the lilac strands. Nepgear felt her big sister touch her, causing her to awaken. Her body slowly rose upwards, now sitting on top of the Führer as she stretched her arms. She looked down at herself, then at her big sister's face as she stared up at her.

"I see you enjoy using me as your pillow." The Führer smiled as she brought her hand up, placing it upon Nepgear's waist to caress her smooth, pale skin. Nepgear's face suddenly began to blush with a returning smile, her body laying back down but now hovering above the Führer's as she stared into her eyes.

"Mhm... Your body is so warm. I can't help but be in complete bliss whenever I am by your side...~" Nepgear lowered her head closer to her sister, embracing her lips with her own to engage in a passionate morning kiss. The Führer continued to glide her hands up and down Nepgear's waist, soon moving them down towards her rear and giving the supple cheeks a playful slap. Nepgear let out a high pitched moan once her rear was smacked, her lips only pressing more against the Führer's lips and even using her tongue to lock it with her big sister's. Nepgear placed her hand in the Führer's free one and held it, locking their fingers together while the Führer's other hand that was caressing her little sister's rear was moving in between them and her fingers were touching Nepgear's crotch. Nepgear then pulled her lips back just a bit so she could breathe, letting out heavenly moans of bliss as she began to rock her hips from left to right. The Führer's fingers began to press against and even penetrate Nepgear's pussy, rubbing within the walls rather quickly. The Führer moved two fingers within Nepgear's pussy, causing Nepgear to rise and lower her hips, partially bouncing on her big sister's fingers as she moans much louder than before. Nepgear kept upper body down against her sister, their breasts pressing and rubbing against each other. The Führer tilted her head towards Nepgear, her lips near her ear.

"Let your pleasures flow throughout your body, your mind fall into lust and into my possession. If you follow me to the ends of this very universe, I will assure you everlasting happiness, just the two of us." The Führer was speaking into Nepgear's ear, causing Nepgear's body to shiver from the pleasure that was running up and down her spine as she bounces her hips faster on her sister's fingers. Nepgear closed her eyes as her body began to tighten, pressure building up within herself.

"Y-Yes big sis, I'll follow you anywhere~!" Her tongue was hanging from her mouth as she let go of the Führer's hand and held onto her shoulders. Once Nepgear had gotten a good grip on them, she let herself be driven by her sister's words, her desire of wanting to be with the Führer forever began to grow much more and they soon took over her mind due to the Führer's influence. Once she opened her eyes, they showed a faint tint of crimson within them, much like the Führer. However, there was very little life within Nepgear's eyes, as if her very soul was locked away and now the Führer was in control of her. Nepgear stared down at the Führer, her body moving on its own as she moans out more with her voice reaching a higher pitch as her body was ready to release her quick orgasm.

"Now, what is your purpose, Nepgear?" The Führer asked, her fingers forcefully thrusting into Nepgear's pussy and smacking it with the palm of her hand. Nepgear moaned out even more, her hands tightened their grip onto the Führer's shoulders.

"M-My purpose is to serve my big sister! I am to always follow her orders without question..! She is...Mein Führer~!" Upon calling her sister's name, Nepgear suddenly released her orgasm, unleashing a waterfall of fluids squirting from her pussy. Nepgear then fell to her side, laying on the bed as her body was relaxing while her mind was still thinking about her sister and nothing else. The Führer slowly got up from the bed, her fingers covered in Nepgear's juices. She turned around to face Nepgear, using her other hand to move Nepgear's hair from her face.

"Nepgear, get up. We still have much to do today." The Führer had given Nepgear a single command, and she instantly awoke from her time of relaxing. She stood up before her sister and stared up at her, her eyes still showing that crimson tint within them. She was now waiting for the Führer's next orders.

"What is it, Mein Führer? What do you need from me?" She asked, holding her hands before her crotch in a more professional position.

"We still have matters to attend to, such as books." The Führer stepped towards her dresser and took out a notepad from the top drawer and wrote on it with a pen. She wrote down a list of books she needed from the Planeptune Library and handed this list to Nepgear.

"I want you to get this list of books from the library." Once the Führer turned to Nepgear, she noticed that hint of red in her little sister's eyes. She wondered what it was about, then waved her hand before Nepgear's face. Nepgear didn't respond to it, nor question her big sister's actions. She just stood there like a statue waiting to accept orders. Thinking about it, she decided to tell Nepgear to do something she more than likely would never do.

"And I want you to go there without clothing. No matter how many people gawk at you, do not pay any attention to them and simply get what I asked for. Understand?" Nepgear nodded her head, then saluted to the Führer.

"Yes, Mein Führer. I will carry out this order now." Nepgear soon left her sister, without putting on any clothing other than her shoes and left the basilicom. The Führer placed her hand onto her chin, slowly nodding her head after seeing how completely obedient her sister was. Nepgear was always one to follow nearly any order the Führer would give her, but this seemed new to her.

"Did I put her under some kind of hypnosis...?" She suspected, remembering the tint of red in her eyes. The Führer decided to look into this further when Nepgear returned from her trip. Right now, she needed to put on some appropriate clothing for her upcoming days. She put on a black martial arts outfit with her nation's symbol on the back, a crimson N. She then looked in her mirror, seeing that her hair was still undone, the long dark purple strands reaching down to her ankles.

"My hair is quite long when you don't braid it..." The Führer thought, taking a bit of her hair and running her fingers through it.

"I think I will keep this for a while, until this war begins." She left her bedroom and headed towards her office to gather plans for something she had thought of long ago. With Nepgear on her side, she can start on it while she prepares for war.

8:25

Lastation's Basilicom

Meanwhile, at Lastation's Basilicom, Blanc, Vert, and Noire were staying there so they could recover from the altercation they had entered with the Führer. Blanc's body was badly damaged and she could barely move while the bone in Vert's left hand was shattered and her arm was twisted to where it dislocated and fractured a couple bones. Noire tried to treat them so their wounds would heal for the time being, but it didn't help that seeing this happen to them from a single CPU was almost scary. Noire stared at Blanc's body as she slept, thinking back on what the Führer had said to them. She went on talking about how they were unfair to her and treated her as though she was lesser. Noire didn't understand what she was talking about. Yes they did think she was a slacker with not much of a future ahead of her, but they were never truly mean to her. So why would she do this?

"Was it just to prove that she is strong despite all that we said about her? If that's the case, then why make it seem like she is out to kill us...? Better yet, why is she out to kill us?" Noire thought aloud, trying to wrap her head around Neptune's actions and her motives behind them. Soon, Vert had entered the room, knocking on the door gently.

"I see it confuses you just as much as the rest of us?" Vert was followed by Lowee's CPU Candidates Rom and Ram, rushing in to see their sister on the bed with her body bandaged.

"What happened to Blanc!?" Ram demanded answers, for the two were not aware of what had happened after Blanc left the basilicom in Lowee. Noire and Vert felt as though it wasn't wise to let them know, but keeping them in the dark wasn't going to be easy, nor even wiser. With a sudden huff, Noire decided to break the news.

"Blanc tried to fight Neptune, but Neptune brought her down effortlessly. She would have killed Blanc had I not stepped in and convinced her to hold off her anger and spare Blanc for the time being. We were lucky to even have her comply, otherwise we would have met the same fate." Noire turned her head, finding it pitiful to back down against Neptune of all people, but seeing what she could do to Blanc caused her to rethink any form of direct assault against Neptune.

"That can't be! Blanc can totally destroy Neptune! How did she lose? Unless she cheated!" Ram didn't believe someone like Neptune could easily beat her sister, even Rom would agree with her, softly nodding behind her twin sister. Vert then interjected, showing her own injury caused by Neptune's own hands. A broken arm that was held up by a brace and bandaged up fairly well.

"It is true children. Our once kind Neptune isn't so kind anymore. Ever since her announcement of choosing to take her duties as a Goddess seriously, she has chosen to denounce our once strong friendship in order to put greater focus on the advancement of Planeptune. Sounds quite familiar doesn't it, Noire?" Vert made a slight glance at Noire the moment she mentioned her name, thinking that was supposed to imply something.

"Excuse me, what do you mean 'sounds familiar'? I'm not the one trying to get rid of everyone you know!" Noire snapped back, placing her hands on her hips as she stares at Vert with her eyes narrowing due to her comment. Vert held her hand up, trying to calm down Noire despite her direct comment against her.

"Alright, alright. I'm just poking fun since you aren't exactly the friendly type yourself, but our focus should be placed on this war Neptune had sprung upon us." Rom and Ram were by their sister, holding her hands as she slept unconscious. Ram heard the word "war" and turned her head.

"War? What's this about a war?" Ram asked while Rom was also curious as to why a war was going on. Vert answered the child with a direct response.

"Neptune has initiated a war between herself and us. She believes that this will be the moment where she is the victor against us all. She even said to prepare yourselves with everything we possess. I am assuming she means involving you all as well. After all, strength in numbers. However, we fear that mere numbers will not be enough to stop Neptune. She has proven to be stronger than before, just look at Blanc. Someone who could truthfully take us on by herself was bested by Neptune, and I am afraid that is not all of her power. When she came here, she suddenly fell weak after being tired out so quickly and fell unconscious soon after. You are all aware of the broadcast about a bank robbery in Planeptune, yes?" Rom and Ram nodded their heads. They, along with Blanc, saw the newscast and how Neptune showed what she was capable of.

"Good, then you are aware of what you will be facing should we bring you all along. Then again, I do not think it is wise to involve your innocent souls into a battle between us CPUs..." Vert saw the broadcast and felt uneasy about the future of Planeptune even more than when Neptune was being lazy about her work. Now that she is doing work, she's doing it in a way that makes people fear her. Ram interjected, she wanted to face against Neptune despite what everyone is aware of.

"Well we're CPUs too, so we should be able to fight for our nation as well. Plus, she's shown to be an evil Goddess as we always thought. Now we have a reason to beat her up! We'll take her out with no sweat, right Rom?" Ram turned to her twin sister, Rom nodding her head in agreement with Ram. "We'll...beat her up..." Vert and Noire felt the tension in the air lower after seeing the kids appear ready to face this danger.

"Not...without me..." A rather grungy voice was heard, along with a few pained grunts. Blanc was finally awake after a few hours of being out cold. Rom and Ram ran to hug their big sister, happy that she was okay.

"I'm not letting Neptune get away with this... I don't care how strong she is. We'll just have to get stronger…!" Blanc was very much determined to face Neptune again and defeat her this time. Noire thought for a moment as Blanc was talking. While "getting stronger" is necessary, it was already obvious that such a method wouldn't be enough. For even Neptune can simply get stronger and wipe them all out effortlessly. So, she had to think of means to weaken her. However, the real question was how exactly can she do that? Then, an idea sprung into Noire's head.

"Blanc, do you still have any of that anti-crystal left on you?" Blanc thought about it for a moment, she didn't know if she had any more since the one bit of it she had was stolen by Arfoire.

"I don't know. I had some locked away but it was stolen, and the only person that knows where any is has her corpse mounted on Neptune's wall." Rom and Ram knew who Blanc was talking about, but then they remembered the latest newscast where Neptune held Arfoire's corpse in her hand.

"That's right... That witch lady was killed by her. I get that she was a bad person, but I don't think she deserved -that- kind of punishment." Ram thought her punishment was too severe. After all, she did save everyone, even if it was only once. Noire clutched her hand into a tight fist, thinking she should scrap the plan she had in mind.

"Why do you need it anyway?" Blanc asked curiously, thinking that needing something like that would be unnecessary. Then again, she had a thought that was similar to Noire's.

"Wait...you plan to use it on Neptune, don't you?" Noire openly admits her plan, nodding her head to Blanc.

"Yes, I do. Merely getting stronger is not enough, and I'm sure you know that as well. Since Neptune is not afraid to shed blood to achieve her goal, we shouldn't be afraid to ultimately weaken her so that she doesn't cause any more harm to those around her. It is only a matter of time before this show of power turns her into something she will regret. So we have to do everything we can, not only to save everyone but to help her as well. She's obviously angry at us, and we need to find out why." Noire sounded very passionate about helping Neptune rather than letting her talk of war get the better of them. She knew that Neptune wouldn't just do this without a valid reason, or at least that is what she believed. Whatever the case was, she wanted to help Neptune instead of casting her out even more.

"So, what do you suppose we do Noire?" Vert asked with a small smile on her face. She found Noire's words to be directly from her heart despite how cold she can be.

"Well, first we need to gather shares for Lowee and Leanbox so you two can heal up faster and get stronger. Meanwhile, Uni and I will hunt down shards of anti-crystal. Once we have that, we will be able to use it against Neptune and capture her. We're going to have to fight her though so we can find an opening to use it on her. So, she was right when she said to prepare ourselves. Had she went all out from the start, she would have killed us since we were so ill prepared." Blanc and Vert nodded in agreement. This plan was quite solid, it was all they could do at least. They were fully aware of how serious Neptune is when she assumes her HDD form. Vert stood before Rom and Ram, then gently knelt down before the kids so they could be at eye level.

"Kids, your sister is going to need all the shares she can get so she can get better. Can you girls do that?" Ram placed her fist against her chest after puffing it with confident.

"Well duh, of course we can! We're the best candidates, we'll net those shares no sweat!" Rom nodded along with her sister.

"We'll do...our best!" Vert gave a soft chuckle as she stood up.

"Good, that sounds promising. Meanwhile, I will need to get shares myself so that my arm can heal properly. It still shocks me that Neptune would just up and break it, she's not the brutish type like Blanc." Blanc quickly lifts her head up, pointing at Vert.

"Don't. Not right now." Vert wasn't intimidated by Blanc, she simply commented back.

"Don't what? You cannot deny that she is starting to sound like you and Noire. Resorting to outright violence and showing hatred, along with denouncing the people she once saw as friends no matter how many time we fight one another. When she began to take her Goddess duties "seriously" she became no different from you two, it should be like looking in a mirror when you saw the anger in her eyes. During this preparation, I would advise you two think about why she's so angry at us to begin with. It seems what she told us isn't everything." Noire thought that Vert trying to play the saint game was odd, so she questioned Vert's argument.

"Pause, you try to make yourself sound as though you've done nothing to Neptune at all. Should I point out how you are the main person trying to take Nepgear for yourself? I think Neptune has enough right to be angry at you for that." Vert stopped for a moment after having that thrown in her face. She then held a clutched hand in front of her mouth, clearing her throat.

"I-I simply want to show Nepgear what it is like to have an older sister that shows her affection to her younger sibling. It only shows that Nepgear will eventually leave Neptune if she doesn't clean up her act." Noire slowly shook her head at such a response.

"See, it's that very reason why she wants to kill you as well. Trying to take her sister is something she was never fond of, now she's taking her anger out on you because of that. Speaking of which, I haven't seen Nepgear since this whole thing began. You would think that she'd be the first one to stop Neptune before this got out of hand."

"Unless she's in cahoots with Neptune but kept herself out of our sight so we don't confront her as well." Blanc interjected, assuming Nepgear was very much aware of Neptune's change in attitude but hasn't tried to stop her at all.

"That's a lie!" Ram chimed in, disbelieving that Nepgear would be on board with Neptune's actions.

"Nepgear would never go for something like this! She's not like her sister!" Vert agreed with Ram, only because she has faith that Nepgear is still pure and would be against Neptune.

"I too would have to agree with Ram. Nepgear is far too innocent, and I am sure she has tried to stop Neptune multiple times. She may be forced into joining her, possibly even threatening her that if she leaves, she'll kill her. Not only are we going to help Neptune, but we are also going to save Nepgear, then she will see that Neptune isn't the right big sister for her!" Noire slowly rubbed her temple, finding her motives to be a reason why Neptune is so angry.

"Again, that's why she wants to kill you."

Suddenly, an embarrassed shriek was heard in Noire's living room. Noire quickly rushed to the living room with Vert following behind her. Blanc tried to get up but was still a bit too weak to stand, so the kids held her up by her waist and guided Blanc to the living room. Once they were there, Uni was standing in the center of the living room with a severely flourished face. Her entire face was nothing but red as she stared at the TV that showed today's news. Noire rushed to Uni and tried to calm her down, shaking her a bit so she could collect herself. Uni pointed at the TV screen with stuttering words and barely coherent sentences. Noire looked at the TV and immediately covered her mouth in shock. Vert and Blanc saw the TV as well, both showing mixed emotions from confusion to shock. The news was showing Planeptune in a state of panic of sorts. CPU Candidate Nepgear was seen walking around the city naked without showing any form of shame or acknowledgement to those around her. She was seen walking towards the national library to pick up books for "Mein Führer". People assumed she was referring to Planeptune's CPU Neptune, also known as The Führer. Anyone that tried to get her attention was either ignored and forcefully pushed away with a rather strong punch that left victims incapacitated. Citizens were authorized to stay away from Nepgear as well as try to avert their eyes from her exposed appearance.

"Heavens, I did not expect Nepgear to grow so bold." Vert tried to shield the eyes of Rom and Ram, thus they are not exposed to such lewd things at such a young age. Uni went to sit down and try to wrap her head around what she just witnessed while Noire sat with her and patted her back.

"Geez... It's just one thing leading to another." Noire complained, thinking this was a bit too much right now. The news also claimed that "Nudist Nepgear" a name given to her by the citizens of Planeptune, has also caused Planeptune's shares to increase significantly. At the moment, they rival Lowee and Lastation's shares in just under a few hours. Even some citizens in neighboring nations were starting to convert to Planeptune because of this heavy exposure. Noire, Blanc, and Vert felt as though their plans were shot after seeing this. After seeing their own shares be converted over to Planeptune, they all realized one fatal flaw in their plans.

"Neptune could simply attempt at taking our shares, weakening us as well as strengthening her as a CPU, leaving us in the dirt while she achieves her goal of being the number 1 nation." Blanc explained, now getting angry after realizing this. She could feel herself getting weaker as well as everyone else. Then, Noire thought that going with their plan on weakening her could still work.

"Wait, this can work in our favor. If she's getting stronger through shares, using the anti-crystal just might be our -only- way of fighting her. With all those shares being pumped into Neptune, using the anti-crystal would only harm her even more. However, we have to move fast. If she gets too powerful, she might revoke our due date and come attack us now. Blanc, you can stay here if you like since you can't move much. Vert, I'd ask you to come but you aren't much use with one working hand. Uni and I will go search for the crystal." Blanc didn't like having to stay behind, but it was all she could do since she wasn't in the best shape to be moving anywhere. Vert simply agreed with Noire, seeing the brighter side to this. Noire stood up with Uni and left the basilicom to search for the anti-crystal.

"N-Noire, how are we going to find this crystal when we don't know where it is?" Uni asked, thinking it would be foolish to wander aimlessly around Gamindustri to look for some rock. Noire assured her little sister that she knew what she was doing.

"Don't worry, I know someone who does." With that in mind, the two set out to look for the only source they had left besides Arfoire to find anti-crystal.

10:15

Planeptune's Basilicom (After the newscast)

The Führer was sitting on her throne in her office. She was watching the latest newscast as she was waiting for Nepgear to return home with the things she requested. She saw that Nepgear was featured on the news with the name "Nudist Nepgear". This name made the Führer chuckle, thinking it was a perfect stage name for a cam whore. Then, she saw that Planeptune's shares had risen significantly, even rivaling Lowee and Lastation with their citizens actively converting over to Planeptune in the process. This actually surprised the Führer, thinking that this would be a good way to raise Planeptune's shares as well as weaken the other CPUs. Then again, she did tell them to prepare themselves. Well, she never said that she would halt her plans of making Planeptune the strongest nation.

"This is to be expected when you engage in our everlasting war." The Führer began to laugh, thinking of ways to use Nepgear as a means to raise Planeptune's shares. Soon, Nepgear had returned home with the books the Führer had asked for.

"I have returned, Mein Führer. I was able to gather what you desired." Nepgear carried the books into the Führer's office and sat them on her desk then stood before her sister. She did not bother to put on her clothing since the Führer did not give her the order.

"Good job, Nepgear. You've served me well. Now, I have another task for you. This requires your mechanical skills to be put to the test." Nepgear stood still, listening to her sister's words as she stared into her eyes.

"What is it? Are we building a robot?" Nepgear questioned. Since she was best at making robots, she assumed that she was going to make an army to increase Planeptune's defenses. However, such an idea was shut down when the Führer gave a soft sound of laughter and shook her head.

"No, I want you to build a machine that uses game disks and takes objects from that game and materialize them into our world." Nepgear thought that such a machine would be a bit complicated for her, but she did not hesitate to agree to her orders and assure that she will do the best that she can. The Führer had given Nepgear plans and blueprints to the machine she was referring to so she would have a better understanding of what she wants.

"I will do my best to carry out your orders, Mein Führer." She gave a bow before the Führer, then turning around to head towards her office door. The Führer stopped Nepgear by calling her name.

"Nepgear, before you go-" Nepgear stopped on a dime, turning to her sister yet again to listen before she left.

"Yes, Mein Führer?" The Führer stood up from her desk and approached her little sister, placing her hand upon Nepgear's shoulder.

"You can put your clothes on now. I do not want anyone seeing your nude body so much. At least, not yet. I will call our engineers to order, they will assist you in making this machine. Now, go and show off that gearhead of yours." The Führer smiled as she planted a gentle kiss upon Nepgear's head, causing her little sister to blush with a cute giggle following after. She saluted before her big sister and turned to put on her clothes before heading out to the development lab to begin building on the machine.

Now that Nepgear was gone to begin building on her machine, the Führer began to focus on her reading as well as training with her newfound power. She took the books that Nepgear brought and headed downstairs to a chamber that was located underneath Planeptune. The Führer called this her basement, a place where she could have peace in the pure silence. There was a single spotlight in the basement that shined down in the very center of the room. The Führer approached this single spot and placed her books in a single stack in front of her. These books consisted of different types of magic from elements to much more dangerous styles of magic such as black magic, also know as The Dark Arts. The Führer placed her finger at the top of the stack, then slowly glides it downwards till she stopped at something that seemed to have caught her attention. Once her finger waved over the back of the book, she felt an unsettling aura emanating from it.

"What is this...?" She was curious, now grasping the book from the center and pulling it from the stack. Once she pulled the book out, she held it in her left hand and stared at it for a few seconds. The book was entirely black with a white symbol of an upside-down star with a circle around it.

"Hm, Book of Shadows... Isn't that a game from Lastation?" The Führer, making another classy reference, read the title of the book. She held the book close to her and turned over the cover, opening the book. The first page was blank and pure white as if they had never been used before.

"Looks like I got a fresh copy of the devil's diary, nice." The Führer turned the pace and now the pages were pitch black with white writing on them. The Führer gave a soft chuckle after seeing it, figuring that she would see something like that coming.

"Alright, before I do this, I'm gonna make let some people know where I'll be going." The Führer set the book down on top of the stack and headed back upstairs to inform most of her basilicom staff that she might be away for a bit, maybe a few days. If the CPUs came looking for her, the staff was simply told that the fight will start once she returns from her "training". Under no circumstances was anyone to disturb her during this, and her soldiers were ordered to keep watch of the nation in her absence. If the Führer was not back in 3 days, they were told to not come looking for her. It is not to be known that the Führer is missing, for this would cause a stir that can put a dent in her shares. She then went to Planeptune's Development Lab to inform Nepgear of her plans and training. If she does not return in 3 days, Nepgear was not to be worried for it simply means that her training took a wrong turn, but she will return. All Nepgear was to do was continue her work and use a Game Disk to test the machine once it is finished. Nepgear agreed with the Führer and took the disk from her sister. The Führer then left everyone to head back downstairs to her basement and begin her quest.

The Führer stood in the middle of the basement to stare at the Book of Shadows once more, preparing herself for what she was about to experience.

"If games have taught me anything, it is that things like these always spell trouble. However, I shall willingly walk into said trouble because I am the hero, and the hero faces danger." The Führer slowly shook her head out of laughter, opening the book once again to look at the black page with white writing.

" _Thou hath gazeth upon my Book of Shadows. This book will allow you to obtain power beyond your wildest imagination should you use it correctly. However, you shall pay the ultimate price in order to obtain such power. The price is circumstantial to exactly how much power you desire. The higher the power, the greater the price. Tell me, beholder of my book, do you want infinite power? Yes, or No?" - Satan, also known as The Devil._

The Führer slowly blinked her eyes, gaining a widening smirk after finishing the paragraph.

"The chance to obtain power... Alright, I'll play your game, for none can defeat me in battle!" The Führer held the book in her right hand then held her left hand over the book, clutching it into a tight fist. She tightened this fist just enough to where her hand began to bleed from her nail stabbing herself in the palm. The blood trickled out of her hand and dropped onto the book where it said "Yes" as a means to answer the Devil's question.

"Of course, and I'll fight you for it on top of it." The Führer arrogantly responded, her blood putting a messy spot on the page. Once it had set into the page, the book suddenly caught fire. The Führer wasn't expecting it, so she moved her head back once it spontaneously exploded in her hand. She then heard a dark laughter in the room, followed by her only light shutting off. Without warning, a circle of flames had appeared before the Führer with the inside opening a gateway with a crimson hand reaching out to grab the Führer. It was going to pull her into the portal, but the Führer swiftly moved her body to the left in order to dodge the hand. She then tosses the book down on the floor and lifts her leg to kick the hand back. The hand was pushed back, then tightly clutched itself into a fist and flew back into the portal with the gateway still open.

"I'll let myself in, thank you." The Führer tilted her head down a bit, walking inside the portal willingly. Once she was inside, her body was suddenly pulled down as if she was falling down a hole with increased gravity. The portal closed behind her, the book closing on its own and disappearing from the face of the planet.

The Führer was traveling down a fiery wormhole at an intense speed, her body barely being able to recover from the sudden oncoming force of the wind that was pushing against her. Soon, however, she was able to put her feet in front of her so she could prepare herself for any landings. Moments later, the Führer had landed on the ground with a powerful crashing impact that alerted the denizens of the realm below. The Führer was in the center of a barren wasteland of fire. The skies were crimson red with black clouds and no sign of a sun. The Führer slowly rubbed her head as she stood up straight from her fall, dusting herself off as she looked around the area.

"Every new realm I enter, I always have a crashing entrance. So this is...Hell?" The Führer was then greeted by a large being dawned in a crimson robe with pitch black eyes staring down at her from above.

"Yes, this is, in fact, Hell. I am the almighty ruler of this realm, Satan. Also known as, The Devil himself, or God of Demons. Whichever you prefer." Satan summoned his book that the Führer read and placed her blood upon. He opened the book to see the splatter of blood, chuckling as he could see her answer from the blood alone.

"So, you plan to fight me for my power, is that it?" He began to laugh once again, finding such a response amusing as well as interesting.

"Tell me, what is thy name?" The Führer gave her own snarky chuckle, gently gripping the tip of her commander's hat and rose her free hand before her chest.

"I am known as The Führer, Goddess of Planeptune and the strongest Goddess in Gamindustri! I have come to take your throne, God of Demons, and rule this realm under the might of my empire, The Planeptune Regime!" With her prideful announcement of her name, the sky began to crack with black lightning and the Führer's cape flowing in the atmospheric winds. Satan put his hand to his chin in thought, thinking that he had heard such a name before.

"The Führer…? You do have quite the aura around you, I sense great power that is just begging to be released. I can grant you such power, but you have to show that you are worthy of controlling it and the burden it can carry. Are you prepared for such things, Goddess of Planeptune?" The Führer tightened both of her fists, then thrusts them down before him. This caused that very powerful aura he mentioned to be released, but not completely.

"I am always ready!" She yelled as her black lightning began to circle around her body, just itching to punch some demons. Satan began to laugh, delighted by her answer.

"Then, you would not mind facing all of us, do you? My boys have been quite bored as of late and they need someone to entertain them. Defeat them and you can face me at my home in the 9th layer of hell, waiting for you. Have fun, and try not to die." He soon disappeared, leaving the Führer alone with a large horde of demons rising from the grounds and facing the Führer upon their awakening. The Führer began to chuckle as she jumps into the air and falls down with her fist in the air, sending herself and her fist down against a demon's face, punching it with enough force to knock its head clean off its shoulders. The Führer then began to move around the area at intense speeds, surpassing that of Mach 1 almost instantly. Each time her hands were near a demon, all she could think about was beating it to death with her punches or zapping it to an unrecognizable crisp with her lightning. She would even use a demon's beaten body to assault another demon with it, hitting them repeatedly. As she went on, she felt as though she was getting stronger as more demons fell to her unquenchable wrath. She could feel herself growing in strength, as if she had gotten a boost of both energy and power. As she felt the extreme rush of fighting for so long, she felt as though she could enjoy an eternity of fighting. Such a feeling was so new to the Führer and it was filling her head with the lust for bloodshed, the greed for more power, and the wrath of her own two hands. She began punching, bending, and even twisting demons as she ventured throughout the realm to find the other layers and meet Satan at the very bottom, the 9th layer of Hell.

13:50

Gamindustri Graveyard (Day 1 of The Führer's Absence)

Noire and Uni had set out to find the anti-crystal, for it was their only way of taking down Neptune at the moment, and sitting around to think of multiple strategies wasn't going to work. Noire and Uni were looking for someone that could help them find the anti-crystal, and Noire knew of the first place she could look for them, the Gamindustri Graveyard. Once the two had arrived there, they began searching around the area. About 5 minutes later, Uni had heard someone sniffling a few feet away from her. She drew herself closer to that sound, finding a small rat creature sitting in a small area, holding a picture of a fallen partner in his hand. The rat slowly shook his head as he stared at the photo, wondering why she had to go out like a loser.

"Chuu... I always knew one of us would end up dead by those broads hands. I just didn't think it would be her so soon. She could have just stayed a farmer, we could've made a living just being out of the way, chump. Yet she decided to give one final showdown, and now it truly was their final battle, chump.." The rat began to sigh as he put the photo away, sitting still as he wallows in the pain he tries to hold back. Uni then called out to her sister, asking her to come over to her location.

"Hey Noire, I found the rat!" Noire flew over to where Uni was standing, then climbed the small hill to confront the rat.

"Hey rat, we need to talk." Noire, sounding much more commanding in her HDD, called to the rat and she stood behind him. The rat just barely turns his head around to face the CPU.

"What, come to kill me like you girls did the old hag? We haven't done anything wrong, so why are you here? And stop calling me a rat, my name is Pirachu!" Noire held her hand up as if telling the rat to pause for a moment due to his misunderstanding.

"We're not going to kill you. We are aware of what happened to Arfoire, but that wasn't our plan. It was all Neptune that decided to kill her in such a brutal form. Actually, we need your help in fighting against her." Pirachu felt that it was suspicious to be asked to help, feeling reluctant to help them.

"And just how do you expect me to help you defeat her? You've seen what she can do, there's no way to stop that." Noire crossed her arms under her chest, explaining their plan to him.

"There is, the anti-crystal. Other than Arfoire, you can help us find her. We plan to weaken her and capture her, lock her away so she won't be able to harm anyone like that again. Yeah, Arfoire was our enemy, but that doesn't make it okay to just kill her like that. Plus, she might come for you if she wins this war she started. So we need you to help us find the anti-crystal and stop Neptune from being a danger to everyone around her." Pirachu began to think about it, thinking that she wasn't wrong about things more than likely escalating much more to even him being killed by Neptune's hands. Pirachu stood up and turned to face Noire.

"...Fine, I'll help. I'll play the hero, just this once. I'll have to go with you since this anti-crystal could severely weaken you if you touch it." He then reached into his pocket to take out a radar that detects shards of anti-crystal.

"This radar is what we used to look for the anti-crystal the first time. Since we haven't had a chance to use them after a while, we hid them in random places. If she's serious about this, we need to hurry it up, chump." Thus Noire, Uni, and now Pirachu, now set out across Gamindustri to look for the anti-crystal and hopefully stop Neptune before it was too late to do anything.

17:32

Planeptune's Development Laboratory (Day 2 of The Führer's Absence)

It has been 2 days since the Führer has left Planeptune, she appointed Nepgear and her engineering staff to create a machine that could materialize objects from a game into their world. With Planeptune's "futuristic" outlook, something like this should be easy for them. They even walk on hard light in certain areas of Planeptune. Nepgear was working tirelessly on the machine, always tinkering with it as she looks at the plans that she and the team created to build the machine. Creating this machine took a lot of time, but with Nepgear always working without rest, the time that was needed was easily shortened. Some of the workers would even advise that Nepgear rest for a bit so she could finish later but Nepgear denied all the requests and simply told them that she had to keep working because her sister told her to. All she wanted to do was be useful to her big sister, so she did everything that she needed so she could make her big sister happy. Nepgear worked without showing any signs of faltering during her work, as if she was being controlled like a puppet. The main machine was almost complete, but Nepgear looked around the area of the machine and thought something was missing. She took a moment to think about it, then snapped her finger once she found the answer. She requested that 7 pedestals be made in front of the machine. She didn't know why, but she could feel that they would be needed for something very important. She looked at the game disk that the Führer had given her, slowly nodding her head after thinking about it. She was sure that they would be needed, her gut was telling her this, as well as a little inkling that it would be more convenient for the Führer. She continued to work on the main machine while the other engineers began to make those pedestals that Nepgear had requested.

About 10 hours had gone by and Nepgear was finally finished with the machine, and the engineering team had finished the pedestals. The pedestals seemed to be the easiest part. Nepgear bowed to the engineers, letting them know that their work was greatly appreciated and it would help forward the Führer's path to world domination. Now it was time to test their creation by putting in the game disk through the slot at the left side of the machine. Once inserted, the machine suddenly turned on and began downloading the information on the disk. There were words that appeared in the center that spelled out

"S-O-N-I-C: Download Complete. Beginning materialization process." As stated, the machine began to materialize the data that was downloaded from the disk. The 7 pedestals that were created with the machine began to light up and suddenly shine with different colors. Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, Light Blue, Purple, and White. These colors were shining quite brightly in the pedestals, and bits of matter began to form in the casing. Moments later, the bits of matter had morphed into jewels, all looking similar to one another but were different colors. The machine was then finished with the materialization process and suddenly shut down with these words.

"7 Chaos Emeralds, completed." The engineers were astounded with what they created, approaching the pedestals with little idea of what was inside them. They could tell that simply looking at them, these seven gems held a tremendous amount of power as light was brimming from them as if the sun was constantly reflecting off of them. Nepgear raised her hand to stop the engineers from getting too close.

"Do not touch those gems. These are valuable tools that Mein Führer had instructed me to build this machine in order to create. I do not know why, but I can feel that she will be needing these gems. It was great having you all here, but now I must begin one final project." The engineers cheered and patted one another on the back for a job well done. However, they heard that Nepgear was going to work on something else. One of them stepped forward to ask Nepgear.

"What else are you working on, Lady Purple Sister?" Nepgear didn't expect to be called something so formal, but she didn't care either, there were greater things on her mind.

"I am making a weapon for Mein Führer, one that will aid her in all situations. I wasn't given special orders to do this, but I wanted to do it for her... It is my gift to her, to say thank you for being my big sister." The engineers were touched by such reasoning, so they wanted to help her. Even though they all needed some rest after all the hard work, using their skills for something like this was fun. So they wanted to do much more, no matter what it was. They all approached Nepgear and bowed their heads, asking to let them help with her project.

"It would be our honor to assist you in this project, it will be our gift to Mein Führer, for being a wonderful Goddess. If it will bring her victory, we will do what is necessary." Nepgear began to smile, letting them help in making the Führer the ultimate weapon.

"Alright, we are creating a weapon that can morph into any weapon imaginable. Imagine a single object that could morph into anything you can think of? The perfect and literal "all-purpose" tool. This is what I want for Mein Führer, a weapon that could be capable of such things so she could use it for any situation. I know this sounds impossible, but it is something I think that will fit her needs..." Nepgear felt as though she was asking for too much, even for herself now that she thought about it. However, the engineers did not feel the same. They were determined to make such a weapon, it would be a breakthrough for them.

"Nothing is impossible when you simply try what you can. We will make something like this, it just takes work." They all raised their fists into the air and began to work on the weapon.

8:35

Lastation's Basilicom (3 Days Since The Führer's Absence)

3 days have passed since Neptune had left for her "training". During her trip, the other CPUs were executing their plan in trying to weaken Neptune after seeing how strong she was despite being the lowest nation. As of now, ever since Nepgear's exhibitionist stunt, Planeptune was flowing with shares that actually rose above Lowee and Lastation. Now, Planeptune is 1st place in the standing popularities. This wasn't good for the CPUs however, for their own shares were being taken due to their citizens slowly but surely flocking to Planeptune to see more of "Nudist Nepgear", a name given to Planeptune's CPU Candidate after being seen walking around town naked. Fortunately for the CPUs, their plan was still able to be executed but they needed to work fast. Neptune had given them time to prepare for the upcoming war, so they were using what precious time they had before she attacks.

Noire and Uni had managed to find pieces of anti-crystal scattered around Gamindustri, with the help of an unlikely ally. Pirachu, a rat mascot and former partner of the recently deceased Arfoire, agreed to help the CPUs in finding the anti-crystal. He only agreed to help after realizing that if Planeptune's CPU won the fight between them, he would more than likely meet the same fate as Arfoire. The three headed back to Lastation's Basilicom, where they would take the anti-crystal and build items out of them. Since the CPU's themselves couldn't hold the item, Noire had her own engineering team build certain items and even a containment field inside of Lastation's high-security prison so they could hold Neptune long enough so they could talk to her once more and hopefully get through to her. It was all they could do after realizing that she just might be too strong to use force in order to talk some sense into her.

Now, the CPUs were sitting in Noire's Basilicom and waiting for the things they requested to be finished. All 3 of them were in the same room, sitting quietly as if they all had something on their minds but wasn't sure if it was going to mean anything if they said something. Blanc and Vert were finally healed of their injuries and ready to fight once again. Just then, to break the silence was a phone call from Noire's personal hotline. Noire rose her head, wondering who was calling at this time. She stood up to answer the phone, placing the receiver by her mouth.

"Hello, this is Noire." The respondent was Histoire, and she sounded as though she was in serious pain.

"H-Hello? N-Noire...?"

Noire's eyes widened after hearing the voice but also relieved to know that Histoire was still around despite what has been going on.

"Histoire, what's going on? Where are you? Are you alright, you sound like you're in serious pain." Histoire could barely move her body without feeling some kind of pain after the damage the Neptune had done to her. Even Compa's expert medical work wasn't enough to fully heal her, so any extended movement would only worsen the pain.

"That...is because I am... Neptune..has gone berzerk beyond measure.." There were only voices on Histoire's end, Compa and IF were trying to keep Histoire alive.

"Histy, don't die on us, who will run Planeptune in the right direction!?" Compa was gently tapping Histoire's cheeks to keep her awake while IF held the phone for Histoire. IF was silent, not being able to find the words right now. On Noire's end, Blanc and Vert suddenly stood up after hearing that Histoire was on the other line.

"Noire, what is going on? Is Histoire alright?" Vert stepped towards Noire, but not too close. The receiver was loud enough for the two to hear.

"Histoire, what did Neptune do to you? Did she hurt you?" Histoire was trying to stay awake but could feel her consciousness slipping from her body.

"Listen to me...you have to stop Neptune… She is going down a path I would hate for her to regret walking… Do whatever it takes, for she too is doing the same to reach her goals... When she harmed me...I could feel the true feeling of hatred in every punch, even her words were sharper than my own whenever I yelled at her… It...was a mistake to try and force her to work...that is why she is so angry… Believe it or not...we are at fault..." Noire's grip on the receiver became tighter.

"Don't say that Histoire, we did what we thought was best so Planeptune wouldn't fall! We wanted to help her by forcing her, it was all we could do!" Noire's voice was shaky as if she was about to cry after hearing what was going on. Histoire looked up at the ceiling of a Planeptune hospital, thinking about what Neptune had said to her during her brutal assault. She then thought about what Noire had said, "what we had to do". Histoire closed her eyes and gave Noire her final words.

"When you see her… Tell her that...I'm sorry, sorry for trying to take away what made her happy…" Histoire held her hand to her chest and suddenly began to cough, each cough was painful since Neptune had punched Histoire with enough force to shatter her ribcage and even smash her stomach organ. She then let out a much bigger cough, one that caused blood to shoot from her mouth and hit Compa's face. The cough was so hard, Histoire had gagged up her own heart and it shot from her mouth. Histoire fell back against the pillow, her mouth leaking with blood and her eyes completely dilated with no sign of life in them. Compa froze after touching her own face and seeing blood on her hands. She suddenly screamed out of fear and began to cry. A doctor heard the scream and came inside the room, stopping after seeing the patient's state. He rushed out to gather other doctors and inform the situation. Few of them rushed inside to check the damage and the body. IF had to grab Compa and move her out of the way. All they could hear was "Time of death: 8:45 AM". Noire heard it as well, dropping the receiver onto the floor and slowly backing away. She fell to her knees and looked down at the floor. Blanc and Vert could easily tell what that meant.

"...This...this can't be..." Noire mumbled, trying her best to hold back tears even though she wanted to scream so badly. Vert and Blanc stood by Noire, trying to get answers out of her.

"Dammit, what happened Noire!?" Blanc yelled, shaking Noire's shoulders. Noire simply looked at Blanc.

"Histoire is dead, Neptune killed her..." Vert covered her mouth in shock. They knew Neptune had gone off the deep end, but this was far too much.

"But...that cannot be. Neptune wouldn't just kill her oracle. Histoire has been taking care of her for countless years." Noire placed her hand upon her face, trying really hard to wrap her head around what was going on.  
"She said to tell Neptune that she was sorry...sorry for forcing her to work and trying to take away what made her happy.." Blanc and Vert thought about those words, letting them echo in their minds.

"Trying to take away what made her happy…"

8:45

Hell, 9th Layer (3 Days since The Führer's Absence)

The Führer had spent days trying to fight off Hell's denizens to reach the 9th layer of Hell where Satan told her to meet him. The Führer was walking down a large corridor with a giant door at the very end. The Führer was brimming with power after fighting for days straight, her body was barely able to withstand the rush, but she did not care. She enjoyed this feeling and wanted more of it. She was just about to head down the corridor, until she was stopped by a rumbling sound from above. She looked up at the ceiling and saw a giant, bulky sized demon crash from the ceiling and onto the floor. The impact shook most of the ground and caused the Führer to stumble a bit. The demon stood up once it saw the Führer and began to charge at her with a loud roar. The Führer began to chuckle, raising her hand to beckon the demon and rushed towards it as well. She tightened her fists and ran at a speed beyond Mach 5 on command, creating a powerful sonic boom effect to shatter most of the area around her. Once she was close to the demon, she thrust her fist forward to directly strike at its chest. Once her fist had connected, she began to use her lightning and send a powerful pulse against it that shot the demon back with tremendous force. The demon had crashed through the doors and entered a large chamber room where Satan was sitting on a throne, waiting for the Führer to meet him. He saw one of his most powerful demons on its back, trying hard to get up. However, its attempts were shot down once the Führer had rushed towards it and leaped on top of its body. She slammed her fists down against it, feet pounding its back against the ground. She then approached its head and began to strike multiple times at it with all of her strength. Each punch, sending a powerful shockwave of force, pushed the demon's head into the ground until its screams of pain were silenced. Once it was finally dead, the Führer stood up and picked up the demon's body, then threw it across the area so it would be out of the way. She clapped her hands together as if she had taken out the trash then stepped before the center of the arena. Satan began to clap his hands slowly, impressed that she actually made it to the final level.

"You have done wonderful, Führer. Taking on Hell's demons and even meeting me in person just to prove that you were powerful. You just might be called Doom Girl around here." He gave his props and credit where it was due, preparing himself for the upcoming battle by standing up from his throne and walking down the stairs. The Führer began to chuckle a bit, finding amusement in Satan's words.

"Nice reference, but I'd be more like Bayonetta but from Heaven." The Führer stood still, awaiting Satan to prepare himself. Satan approached the Führer, standing tall before her and nodding his head after hearing a reference of her own.

"So a Lumen Sage, but also a female Dante?" He extended his hand to the Führer, enjoying this trend of breaking the 4th wall. The Führer extended her own hand, grasping Satan's and shaking it with a smirk on her face.

"Nah, I'm more Virgil and cool like Deadpool." The two shook hands and leaned back with a quick dab.

"Ayy~!"

The two sounded off before vanishing before one another and reappearing a few feet from one another. Satan unraveled his cape, his body appearing to be fit as if he had been working out.

"Show me the power you possess, and the true desires within you, Goddess of Calamity!" The Führer tightened her fists and thrust them downwards, her body showing an excess of power flowing through it.

"Yo, that's a cool name, y'all mind if I take that?" Satan gave a simple nod.

"Go 'head B, my gift to you."

The two began to rush at one another, clashing their fists together. Each impact between the two created shockwaves around them until Satan managed to land a single strike against the Führer and sent her flying towards a wall. The Führer quickly recovered from this and rushed towards Satan, using her entire body as a means to grapple him and jump upwards. She then let go of his body to punt it upwards against the ceiling, Satan sustained damage, but it was minimal. She fell to the ground, recovering, but soon feel to a single knee.

"You truly are a powerful being, Goddess of Calamity. Now, let us increase the tension." Satan began to release power, enough to shatter most of the ground underneath them. Satan then vanished before the Führer using an increase of speed. Once he was by the Führer, he began to strike at her body at a speed that she was not able to reach yet. The Führer had taken tons of damage to her body in under a second and was suddenly kicked down to the ground with a foot against her head. After the attack, Satan had jumped back in case she was still alive. The Führer coughed as she forced herself to stand up, holding her stomach and breathing quite heavily.

"So this is what kind of power you have... I like it, and I'll be taking it if you don't mind..." The Führer began to power up, her own aura had caused the arena to rumble and shake. Sparks of black lightning were surging from her body, the trails completely decimating the ground underneath her. She then boosted towards Satan, striking at his body the same way that he did to her. She had increased her speed using the product of lightning, making her able to transcend the speed of light. Satan did not see such power coming, taking the strikes directly until he used a counter field to push the Führer back, interrupting her onslaught of strikes. Satan coughed in his hand, seeing blood on it. Surprised, impressed, stunned, and even worried were the emotions that ran through Satan's mind at that moment.

"To think that I would bleed… You are something else, Goddess of Calamity... You have left me with no alternative, I will show you my true power!" With a sudden flash of red, all of Hell itself began to tremble from the amount of power that was being pulled into one area. The flames of hell were turning from a normal orange to a dreaded jetblack. The flames were then migrating to a single area and sunk down into the ground where The Führer and Satan were fighting. The black flames were all circling around Satan, covering his body in a flame so hot that simply being around it could burn someone. This was Satan's true form, a God of Demons coated in nothing but an everlasting flame of pure darkness. Without a warning, he struck at the Führer with his fist coated in fire. The Führer could barely move out of the way since the heat alone was damaging her, she had no way to counter or even avoid what was coming towards her. She attempted at shooting her lightning at Satan, but they were useless. Satan felt no damage from her attacks, but he did not laugh nor mock the Goddess for trying. If she had given up, then it would be disappointing to the both of them. He simply struck again, but this time hitting the Führer with his deadly flames. The Führer hadn't felt pain of this magnitude before, letting out painful screams as her body being burned asunder by the devil's fire. She tried putting them out, but it was pointless, the everlasting flames were causing pain to her that she couldn't even imagine. Soon, she fell down to the ground, unable to move from the pain. However, she was not dead, she refused to lose even after seeing that her current abilities were not enough. Feeling this defeat made her angry, for she figured that if she had died here then all that she was working for would be for nothing. She could see herself losing in the war for shares yet again, even having a flashback to the person she saw in her dream. This only pissed her off even more, her body shaking and trembling as she was beginning to lose control of herself the more she let this anger control her. Satan didn't feel sorry for what he had done to her, but seeing that her body was shaking let him know that it wasn't a good sign. He had never seen this kind of thing before, thinking she was still feeling pain in her body. However, he could feel sins growing stronger in her body. Greed and Wrath were all Satan could see within the Führer's heart, and they were growing stronger by the second.

On the surface where Nepgear was working on the final touches of her weapon she was making for the Führer, she noticed that the Chaos Emeralds that she had created were beginning to react to something. Nepgear stopped what she was working on and turned around, seeing that the emeralds were glowing and shaking inside the casing they were in.

"What's going on...?" Nepgear mumbled as she tried to get close to the emeralds to check what was happening. The emeralds were producing power beyond comparison, so much so that they began to suddenly overload the casing they were in and exploded. Nepgear was sent back after feeling a force of power push against her. Then, the emeralds began to spin around slowly, gradually picking up in speed. Nepgear looked up to see what was going on, trying to get up from the floor.

"M-Mein Führer...I can feel them searching for her..." One of the emeralds' notable capabilities are that they appear when they are needed most, and this was no exception to that rule. Someone was in dire need of power, and the emeralds were trying to find and flock to that growing desire. Nepgear stood up and tried to approach the spinning emeralds, with the wind and more powerful forces pushing against her.

"H-Hey, if you can hear me, you have to find my sister! She's in danger and needs all the power she can get! Mein Führer gave you a purpose for bringing you into this world, so find her and bring her back to me!" While the emeralds are seen as mere objects without a voice, they could definitely listen to desires and Nepgear's desire for the Führer to be saved were just as strong as the unknown source of desire for power. Still, they listened to Nepgear's words and began to spin even faster, using all of their power to search for the Führer. Then, the emeralds began to shine a pure white light and disappeared from the area. Nepgear didn't know what happened, but she hoped that they found the Führer and saved her from whatever danger she was in.

Back down in Hell, the Führer's desire for power was increasing exponentially, even causing her body's already possessing the power to resonate and activate once again. Satan could hear the Führer's heart screaming "Power! I want power! Power to destroy, power to rule, power to be the strongest!". The Führer soon opened her mouth as if she wanted to scream in a fit of rage, but her voice was shot and she was unable to speak. Then, a ray of white light had shined down on the Führer from above. Satan stepped back, curious as to what was going on now.

"What is this? Are the Gods saving this soul despite her sinful desires…?" He questioned until he saw 7 gems spinning and raining down over the Führer's body. They had found where the strong desires were coming from and they began to work their magic on the Führer. The Führer's body was being healed of all the pain it had gone through, warmed by the light as if she was being hugged by angels. The Führer woke up, seeing the seven emeralds around her. She stood up to get a better look at them, happy that Nepgear had finished her machine. She touched one of the emeralds and could feel Nepgear's own feelings within them as if they were telling her that it was Nepgear that told them to find her. She held the purple emerald in her hand, smiling as it reminded her most of Nepgear.

"Nepgear...thank you, my little sister..." She then looked up at Satan, her eyes glowing pure white.

"Since you are Satan, I shall show you the power of a Goddess!" The Führer tightened her fists, letting the light from the emeralds flow into her body as they begin to spin around her at an increasing rate. They then sunk into her body, causing the Führer to glow entirely white and explode with a massive amount of power that shook Hell and beyond. The surface world, Gamindustri, was feeling this amount of power as well. The Führer finally began to scream, her voice and aura shattering the grounds of hell as well as the grounds of Gamindustri. The sky suddenly darkened with rays of white light shooting from the ground because of the Führer. A large pillar of light was shining from the Planeptune Development Laboratory, showing the origin of where all this was coming from. Even everyone in Lastation could see it, the CPUs staring at the light with confusion while the citizens were panicking due to the intense tremors. All of Gamindustri had heard the Führer's screaming of pure rage, sounding as though God himself had come to bring judgement on the world. Satan was overwhelmed by this alone, holding his hands before him as his black flames began to diminish from the rays of light. The Führer had finally stopped screaming, her body glowing a shining bright golden with her hair matching the gold appearance.

"I..AM...GOLDEN FÜHRER! GOD ABOVE ALL CREATION!" The Führer was lost in her desire for power once she had assumed a new form, Golden Führer. Satan did not show fear, but it was clear that he was outmatched by this show of power. This was familiar, no different from God. He had little options left, but giving up would be terrible. What was he to do?

The Führer gave no time for him to think and simply took a single step forward and disappeared before him, she had moved across the ground instantly with her fist already a centimeter before connecting with Satan's stomach. The devil was struck, that impact sending a ray of light that felt as though it came from heaven itself and severely wounded him. He coughed more blood as she stumbled backward, holding his chest to see that there were excess amounts of blood leaking from the strike.

"This...is no different from the light of God… Führer, just who are you!?" He yelled, his body barely being able to move as if the light had suppressed his power. He fell to his knees and stared up at the Goddess dawned by the rays of light. She approached him, staring down at him with a blank expression.

"God. That is who I am." She responded, her fist tightening as if she was about to strike yet again. Satan heard such a response and began to chuckle, accepting the answer as if that is what he figured himself.

"You are right. Only God would do something like this, but he wasn't as arrogant. You win, Führer, God above Creation. You may have the power I possess as well as my realm. Do with as you please. I only ask that you let me give you a goodbye present." The Führer only stood still, keeping her eye on him.

"And that is?" She asked, skeptical about such a thing. Satan stood up and removed his shirt, turning around to show her his back. His back had a flaming pentagram on it with words on the inside that only he could read. The Führer slowly nodded her head after looking at it, even touching his back to try and read what was on there.

"Nice tatt." She commented.

Satan began to laugh a bit, not expecting that response.

"Thanks. This tattoo is what harbors my power, I plan to give this to you as a sign that you are the devil now. You are the ruler of this realm and the demon above all creation. So you would be both God and me at the same time. Sounds kinda nifty huh?" The Führer thought about it and simply accepted his offer since he was so kind to even let her see the thing.

"I'll accept your offer, after all, it is what I went through all this for." Satan smiled and let his shirt fall to the ground.

"Wonderful, now all you have to do is recite the words that are on my back, though I'll have to translate it to you-" Just as he says that, the Führer managed to recite the words on her own.

 _"_ _Blessed are the strong, for they shall possess the earth - Cursed are the weak, for they shall inherit the yoke! Blessed are the powerful, for they shall be reverenced among men - Cursed are the feeble, for they shall be blotted out! Blessed are the bold, for they shall be masters of the world - Cursed are the righteously humble, for they shall be trodden under cloven hoofs! Blessed are the victorious, for victory is the basis of right - Cursed are the vanquished, for they shall be vassals forever! - Book of Satan 5:1-4_ _"_

Once the Führer had finished reading, Satan's tattoo had vanished from his back, but then reappeared on the Führer's own back. The symbol of the pentagram was burned onto her back as if she was branded with the name of the devil on her skin. It hurt, but it wasn't much anymore after having her body engulfed in that same flame before.

"It is now done, you may take my life and rule Hell as you please. Or better yet, you don't even have to take my life. You can simply consume my soul, and you will know all that I know." Satan held out his hand, much like how he did before this battle had started.

"I see... Well, it was wonderful meeting you, I never thought I would know the power of the devil himself." She reached out to him, grasping his hand and shaking it.

"And I never thought I would meet a being who is no different from God, it was fun to stretch my legs after so long." Satan gave her a kind smile and his body had become nothing but shadows, flowing within the Führer's body until she too became that shadow. She then reverted back to how she was before, a shining golden being.

"Well...now I rule Hell. First, I must head back to my basilicom. I can tell that this had caused more than I thought." The Führer could see that she was actually directly under the chamber where the emeralds had come from. She flew upwards where the light had descended from and appeared in the chamber where the machine was built. She had risen from the bowels of Hell, shining with the golden radiance of a God but the shadows still showed themselves to show her demon-hood. Once she placed her feet against the ground, she had deactivated her golden form and her hair had returned to its usual purple. Nepgear was standing there, looking at her sister, then ran towards her and hugged her tightly. The Führer embraced her sister, wrapping her arms around her waist as she held her closely.

"I'm home...Nepgear..." The Führer's voice was much deeper than before, but Nepgear did not mind it at all. She was just happy to have her sister by her side once more.

"Welcome home, Mein Führer~!" She gently kissed her sister's neck, her arms wrapped around her neck with her hands caressing her hair. The Führer placed her hands upon Nepgear's cheek, looking into her eyes. Nepgear could see that something had changed, they were much a much deeper red than before.

"Y-Your eyes...what happened, big sis...?" Nepgear asked, almost scared to see such eyes within her own sister.

"I fought the devil and won. Now I am the new Goddess of Hell, as well as the Goddess of Calamity. In other words, I am the devil now. I still prefer to be called Mein Führer though. I see my plans for that machine came in handy, you managed to make it in only 3 days." She gently kissed Nepgear's forehead, proud of her little sister's handiwork. Nepgear blushed, happy to be praised by her big sister. Then she suddenly reminded herself and let go of her big sister. She ran over towards the workbench and grabbed a wooden sword that was laying there. She then handed it to the Führer.

"Big sis, this is for you." The Führer was confused but took the item anyway. It was the same wooden sword that she found in Compa's garbage one time, she figured she lost it.

"I remember this…, but why is it here?" Nepgear gently tapped her fingers together, blushing as she was about to explain.

"Well...I was gonna add a finishing touch that made it much better looking. However, since you're here, I thought a little throwback appearance would be better. I present to you, a morphtronic weapon that can change into any weapon you can think of. This includes staffs, swords, knives, guns, bombs, and even a shuriken. Planeptune's engineering team helped me create it, saying it was a gift from all of us." That is when they soon rushed in after having to deal with what had happened in the city, they found the Führer holding their finished weapon and stopped before her.

"It is true, Mein Führer. We spent plenty of time into making this for you, we wanted to show our appreciation by creating you the perfect all-purpose weapon." The engineers soon bowed before the Führer, along with Nepgear.

"Thank you, Mein Führer!" They all thanked her in unison, causing the Führer to place her hand upon her chest in shock. She did not expect to hear something like that upon returning home.

"W-Well, I should express some news to you all. I will be making another public announcement, much like when I was changing Planeptune for the better. You will all know what is going to happen in the future then, right now, you should all head home and get some rest. Thank you for this, I will hold it dear to my heart." The Führer gripped the hilt of the wooden sword, turning it into pure black flames and suddenly absorbed it within her body. She then swung her left hand down, summoning the wooden blade again.

"Now watch this." She touched the blade end of the wooden sword and began to pull it apart, revealing an actual blade as if it was a sheath for a katana. She held the "sheath" of her new katana and swung it down to reveal yet another blade, now she wielded two swords. The engineers and Nepgear applauded the Führer's tricks, their invention was a complete success! The Führer then put the swords away by de-summoning them with her black flames. The engineers saluted before leaving the room and the Führer would follow them with Nepgear gently hugging her sister gently.

About 2 hours later, a press conference was held at Planeptune's Basilicom. The Führer was about to appear on stage with her big announcement as well as addressing any other matters that needed to be discussed. She changed from her martial arts outfit to her usual military suit with her cape on her back. Like her last announcement, this one was televised as well for everyone to see. The Führer had taken the stage, looking down at the people that were eager to ask her questions about the recent events. The Führer raised her hand, quieting down the crowd.

"Before I get into questions, I have words that need to be shared. This is regarding the anomaly that shook the planet. That was me. I caused that." Gasps of shock were heard in the crowd, but the Führer raised her hand yet again to quiet them down.

"Regarding that, I have other news. I got into a fight with Satan, also known as the devil. Yes, he is real. I fought him, and I won. Upon winning, I ended up becoming the devil. So, as of today, I am the new ruler of Hell. Do not fret, for I am still a Goddess. I was crowned Goddess of Calamity by Satan himself. As proof, I will show you the mark of the devil." The Führer removed her cape and handed it to Nepgear, she was standing by her side this time. She then began to remove her suit's jacket and the white shirt underneath it. The Führer then turned around, showing the people the pentagram tattoo that was branded onto her back. There was shock all around her, even from Nepgear as she tried to turn away, but she had to see it at least once. There were pictures taken of the Führer's back with questions being mumbled under the breaths of the crowd.

"As you can see, this is the symbol that marks me as the new devil, as well as the ruler of Hell." She put her shirt and her jacket back on, then her cape. She then turned back around, facing the crowd once more.

"Now I will take your questions." The Führer ordered, with people raising their hands eagerly. The Führer pointed to someone, a young man with a recorder in his head.

"Mein Führer, regarding the tremor, we all heard screams during them and saw a pillar of light coming from the Planeptune Research Lab. The people want to know, just what happened?" The Führer wasted no time in answering that question, it was already known to everyone that it happened and there was no point in trying to cover anything up.

"You mean, the Chaos Emeralds? My little sister and this nation's engineering team had created something upon my orders. They created a machine that downloads the data of games and materializes items from said game into our world. What we brought here were the 7 Chaos Emeralds, items capable of unlimited power, and I used them to become a being that is above all creation." The crowd fell silent, now realizing what everything was about. Still, they had other questions and someone else raised their hand. The Führer pointed at them, it was a woman who stood up to ask the Führer her question.

"Mein Führer, what are your plans regarding the war between yourself and the CPUs of the other nations?" The Führer had almost forgotten about that, lifting her head and leaning it back after it suddenly hit her. "Oh! I am glad that you reminded me about that, I had almost forgotten. Yes, I still plan on slaughtering them. No, not defeat, slaughter. This is a live broadacst, so I hope they saw that." Whether she said it or not, the CPUs were watching even after everything that happened on their end. Noire clutched her fist after hearing that the Führer's goal was to slaughter them as if that wasn't already known to them.

"Anyone else?" The Führer asked, expecting more questions to arise. Soon, a doctor from the Planeptune hospital had stood up with his hand raised.

"Mein Führer, I have news that I think you must know. Are you aware that your Oracle, Histoire, is dead?" The Führer's eyes had widened after hearing that, but it wasn't from shock. It was more like she was expecting that to happen sooner. The Führer looked at Nepgear and she simply shrugged her shoulders, not aware of this either.

"Your friends, Compa and IF, rushed Histoire to the hospital after Compa's treatment was unable to repair her wounds. When they got there, Histoire was already on the brink of death. She came to us with a badly bruised body, someone had assaulted her to a point where she couldn't recover. Her ribcage was shattered and her internal organs were ruptured. It would take transplants to even attempt at saving her.. We..-" The Führer cut him off by finishing his sentence.

"You couldn't save her. Good, I would prefer that you didn't. Whether she survived the ass whooping I gave her or not, she would have to live in constant pain. It was only a matter of time, I was about to kill her the moment she started nagging me, but I was stopped by those fools. Speaking of which, where are they?" Everyone in Gamindustri that was watching the conference was shocked to hear that Planeptune's Goddess had murdered her own oracle, and she didn't care a single bit about it. The doctor did not expect to hear such heartless words from the Führer.

"T-They are arranging a funeral for her, it will be in a few days. They thought you wouldn't care, but I was told to let you know." The Führer nodded her head, keeping that date in her mind.

"Right, I'll show up. Gotta show respect for the dead and all that. You are dismissed." The doctor bowed before the Führer and left the conference room. The Führer figured it was time to go, they had things that needed to be done after hearing that a funeral was being held.

"No further questions will be held at this time." The Führer ordered, turning around and left the room with Nepgear following behind her.

"M-Mein Führer, I did not know that you killed Histoire…" Nepgear was standing by her sister, thinking that Histoire was a big part of our family and now she's just gone without any word until now. The Führer simply responded back.

"This is Manslaughter while the intention was Murder. Her beating was after yours, but you could recover from it by being a CPU. She could not and could barely take so much damage, she was no different from a weak human with the balls to attempt at standing against me. Now she will be in hell where I can show her just how foolish she was to defy me." The Führer truly did not care that Histoire was gone, finding her to be the most annoying after thinking back at all the time she was nagged and kicked out of her own Basilicom in order to work.

"Enough about that, you look like you've been through a lot. Rest yourself, for we have a big day ahead of us." The Führer thought it was best that Nepgear sleeps for right now so she could be rested, having her work for 3 days straight without rest is quite the feat. Nepgear gently hugged the Führer, snuggling against her stomach.

"Only if I get to sleep with you...~" She smiled, her head gently resting against the Führer's breasts. The Führer began to chuckle, gently placing her hand upon Nepgear's head.

"Sure Nepgear... I need rest myself... Fighting demons for almost 4 days straight, I'm amazed I didn't pass out from lack of sleep or hunger. Let's grab a bite before we doze off, shall we?" Nepgear smiled as she continued to hold her sister while they walked home.

"Yes, Mein Führer~!" Nepgear spent nearly the entire night with the Führer, cooking for her and listening to her stories of Hell.

"Mein Führer, what was it like to use the Chaos Emeralds?" Nepgear asked, curious as to how the Führer was able to use them so easily. The Führer took a moment to think about it. When she used them, it was as though they were listening to her thoughts and desires. When they were around her, the Chaos Emeralds had turned those thoughts into power, making the Führer the very person she wanted to be, a God.

"It was like I made a wish, and it was granted when I truly needed it to be. When I was basking in the light, my body felt as though it was hugged by angels. We CPUs produce a light that is supposed to be pure, but what I felt was beyond what we could do. I felt the light of true divinity, and bathing in that pure essence gave me power beyond your wildest imagination. Needless to say, it felt wonderful, and I think I understand just how to use the power I possess. Turning my thoughts and my desires into raw power." The Führer tightened her fist, causing the same plume of black aura to raise from her hand. Nepgear saw it this time, curious as to what it was.

"So...you are the darkness as well as the light, embodiment of sin and virtue, you are God and the Devil, all because you made a single wish?" Nepgear questioned, finding such logic to be bizarre but also expected when it came to anything that happened to her big sister.

"I wouldn't say I embody virtue, my intentions with this power aren't exactly the purest of all things. I plan to kill our only friends in order to stand above all of them. Other than that, yeah, that's how it is." The Führer chuckled, finding it all to be pretty insane herself.

"So if there is a Hell, is there a Heaven as well?" Nepgear thought, thinking if one exists then the other would as well, no? The Führer could make plenty of speculations, but she only had few logical answers.

"Well, logically, yes. According to how our series works, Celestia - a realm that is irrelevant now after the first installment of our series - would be our version of Heaven. Leaving it at that, yes, -a- Heaven exists for us. However, if there was something like that, we would simply need to find it. Or I'll create one myself." The Führer continued to eat the food Nepgear had cooked for her, getting her days worth that she had to skip out on during her trip. She soon finished her meals after eating fairly quickly, leaning back in her chair and stretching her arms.

"Ahh... A wonderful dinner, good thing I have you around. Usually, Compa would cook, but I doubt she's coming here anymore." Nepgear lowered her head, realizing that everyone they once loved will soon be gone just like Histoire. Still, she had to accept it, it was what the Führer had said before.

" "Everything that happens next will be necessary for our goal." That's what you said to me before we went through with this... Still, it hurts knowing that we'll be all alone once it is all done." The Führer reached over to Nepgear, placing her hand over hers.

"I did, but that doesn't mean we will be alone. For you have me, and I have you... That's what it is meant to be." The Führer gave Nepgear a smile and Nepgear stood up to place herself onto her sister's lap, wrapping her arms around her big sister.

"Of course... Mein Führer...that is what it is meant to be..." Nepgear's eyes began to glow with a faint tint of crimson, showing that she was still under the Führer's control. The Führer could feel it as well as if she was peeking into Nepgear's mind and manipulating her to believe that she was right the whole time. The Führer decided to check this by giving her a single order, something she did not think she would do without proper influence.

"Nepgear. When we begin our battle, I only ask that you do a single thing for me... Keep those Candidates at bay, so that I may dethrone their sisters in front of them. Kill them if you have to, without hesitation." Nepgear felt as though the Führer was tugging at her mind, forcing her to comply with her big sister's orders. Then, she suddenly fell limp against the Führer, slowly raising herself up to look into her eyes. Nepgear's eyes began to shine brighter with no sign of life or sentience within them.

"Yes, Mein Führer, your orders are absolute. Hail...Planeptune..." The Führer began to chuckle, confirming that Nepgear was under her control after all.

"So my first suspicion was correct after all. I think I will call this technique Devil Whispering." The Führer had developed a new technique, something she thought would be useful. She then tapped Nepgear's cheek gently.

"Now, go get yourself cleaned up, we're in for a long night tonight." Once she had given another command, the crimson tint in Nepgear's eyes disappeared and life had sprung within them once again. She smiled and kissed her big sister's lips softly before standing up to clean the dishes and get ready for their time together. The Führer watched Nepgear for a moment before standing up to head to her bedroom. Before she entered, her cape was pulled by Nepgear, whose face was brimming with a ruby blush as if she was nervous to ask something.

"Yes, Nepgear?" The Führer turned around, smiling at the cute blushing her little sister was showing. Nepgear took a soft gulp and mustered the courage to ask.

"M-Mein Führer... Since you are a demon, can you show me some...techniques…?" She was embarrassed to say what she meant, her hands covering her face to try and hide her blushing. The Führer couldn't help but laugh, placing her hand upon Nepgear's head and petting her gently.

"Of course, but you might want to assume HDD. The things I know ever since traveling through Hell might be a bit overwhelming for you, are you sure you are up to the standard?" Nepgear moved her hands and frantically nodded, showing that she was ready for what the Führer had in store for her.

"Y-Yes, I am ready, Mein Führer!" The Führer began to laugh once more, but her voice had a sudden echo in it. Her body began to create ominous plumes of darkness as she gazed at her eager little sister with shining crimson eyes.

"Good, now, what is the safety word?" The Führer asked, placing her hand underneath Nepgear's chin. Nepgear seemed ready to submit after her chin was caressed by her big sister, her head leaning into her hand as she held it closely with her own hands.

"Conquest...~" Nepgear responded, her knees slowly falling to the ground. The Führer's body began to morph into nothing but shadows, her hand letting go of Nepgear's chin as she began to float backwards with her finger curling to beckon Nepgear to follow her.

"Good girl, you may enter my domain." Nepgear nodded unbuttoning her sailor uniform and letting it fall to the floor as she followed her big sister by crawling on her knees.

"Claim my body as yours...Mein Führer...~" She begged, just before the bedroom was closed behind her.

 _ **TO=BE=CONTINUED=**_

 _ **ByondOmnipotent**_


	6. Chapter 5: Shadow of Creation

Previously on Empire of Purple Heart: The Führer had traveled through Hell and back to fight the entity known as Satan, also known as the Devil himself. She was almost defeated by him, until she was graced by the light of 7 mystical gems that she had brought into her world. It was the Chaos Emeralds. These 7 gems had granted the Führer a single wish, which was to be the strongest Goddess and have the power necessary to take over Gamindustri. She assumed her new form, Golden Führer and had become God by another name. She defeated the prince of darkness and taken both his power and his rulership over Hell, thus making her both God and the Devil by another name. That name being The Führer, the True Goddess of Gamindustri.

?

?, ?

There was nothing but darkness. The sounds of ambience being enough to send chills down someone's spine. Only a single soul was in this realm of emptiness, it was the Führer. She was laying on her back, looking up at the sky. In the sky, it was a low tinted red color, much like the Führer's eyes. The Führer thought that it was Hell at first, since she did take it over after her battle against Satan. However, that was not the case. There was no everlasting fire, just darkness and calm winds blowing against her hair. This felt like a familiar setting, waking up in darkness with barely anything around her. Except this time, it didn't have what she considers "her lesser self" sitting before her and crying her eyes out.

"Here we are again… I've awoken in darkness, yet it seemed like things have changed. Like this is my own world…"

The Führer sat up to look at the ground. It was a grassy plain, but the grass was pitch black.

"Oh, this is...new."

The Führer said, placing her hand upon the grass. It was soft, a fine place to relax if she ever needed to. There was still the question of where she was exactly and how did she get there. The Führer stood up and turned around to find a tree. The Führer almost didn't notice the tree there since the wood and its branches were black and the leaves matches the same crimson tint of the sky. The Führer began to softly chuckle at such an unnatural coloring for a tree, then again the grass was black as well so she can't really comment on it. This world matched most of the Führer's color scheme, it was a place she felt she could call home. It felt like a dream world, one where she could be at peace.

"I feel as though this peace will not last very long. I'm sure the more I am able to understand the power I was given, I will know just how wicked the concept of sin truly is. I should enjoy the silence while it lasts."

The Führer turned once again to sit down in the grass, laying her back against the tree. She began to relax once again, leaving pointless questions alone for now.

"There is no point to asking questions I will not gain answers for. My only option is to simply let it go…"

The Führer was beginning to fall asleep. The peace and quiet was lulling her off into slumber. She took her cape off of her back and placed it over herself, using it as a blanket and her hat as a pillow.

"I wish I had a neck pillow or something…"

She felt uncomfortable for a moment, thinking laying her head back would be terrible for her neck. That is when she reached up to her neck, feeling something soft upon it. This almost woke her up completely, she felt a neck pillow on her neck keeping her head supported just right.

"Where did this come from…?"

She asked herself, placing her hat back onto her head as she began to get comfortable once more. When she wished for one, she received it without question. Was this part of her power, or was it a factor of the world she was in? If such were the case, that would make this an actual dream world and her actual body is asleep somewhere. Only question was, where? The Führer decided to make another request to test her theory.

"...I would like music… Something I can peacefully sleep to. How about...Reflection." (For those that are unaware of what she means, Reflection is a track from Sonic Adventure 2.)

Just then, the sound of a single piano began to play. While the Führer could not see it, it could be heard within the ambience of this world. Reflection was playing just as she asked, a song she once heard in a video game and has been listening to it ever since. That is when her suspicions were concluded. It truly was a dream, where her thoughts became reality. With a small smile on her face, the Führer began to fall asleep, comfortably snuggled in her cape blanket. The Führer gave her dream world one last look before closing her eyes, finally resting peacefully. She even had crimson Z's slowly floating upwards from her head, a sign that she was truly asleep. The song she requested continued to play, repeating until she had woken up someplace else.

11:11

In a Ditch Somewhere, Planeptune

The Führer felt an intense heat upon her face, as if a bright lamp was shined onto her face. She slowly moved her head from left to right, the light was bothering her since it shined on her face so suddenly. Not to mention the heat being almost unbearable. The Führer opened her eyes, only to have the light shine in her eyes. She covered her face with her hand, blocking out most of the light.

"Who turned the light on…? I was enjoying that time in the dark."

The Führer complained, slowly raising up her body to see that she was actually outside. It felt like just how it was in her dream, except it was day time with the sky being its natural blue color. The Führer looked up to see the light that was shining down, it was the sun.

"First I'm in endless darkness, now I'm outside in the light... What is this foolishness…?"

The Führer covered her face yet again after looking up at the sky, but this time she noticed something on her hand. She turned it around to find red liquid on it. Without a moment's hesitation, the Führer was fully awake after being surprised to see what was on her hand.

"Is this...blood?"

She questioned, taking her hand and softly sniffing it. Yeah, it was blood. She began to check herself, thinking it came from her. She began to unbutton her military suit and the white dress shirt underneath to see if there were any open wounds. Turns out, there were not. Her body was just covered in blood, much like how it was when she fought Arfoire and beat her to death. However, if it was not her own blood, then who's blood was it? The Führer turned around, finding bodies scattered around her, all mutilated and ripped apart. Some of them were still intact as far as body parts. Instead, there were large pieces of them being missing as if something had ripped them like a wild beast and ate them. While the sight was gruesome, she did not flinch one bit. The Führer only looked at the damage around her.

"Who, or rather what, did this…? One could only assume it was a wild animal that got loose or strayed too far and entered the city. One things for sure, I'll have to make a public note to stay away from this area."

The Führer turned away from the bodies to begin traveling home. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she was in Planeptune. She just needed to enter the City Center and she could find her way back home.

12:52

Planeptune's Basilicom

The Führer had finally made her way home. It wasn't much of a struggle, however it was hard to not draw so much attention to her with all the blood on her clothes. She reached PlanepTower, standing in the elevator that led to the highest floor where her basilicom was. Once she made it to the basilicom, she walked inside with her hand place onto her forehead. Then she quickly took her hand off after realizing she still had blood on her hand.

"I should clean myself up before someone else sees me…"

Just as she was going to her bedroom, her door suddenly opened with Nepgear exiting the Führer's bedroom. Nepgear stopped before the Führer and suddenly hugged her. The Führer was confused, she paused for a moment with her arms up.

"Mein Führer! I'm glad you're okay! I haven't seen you since last night. I went to your room so we could sleep together but you weren't there. I tried looking for you but I couldn't find you anywhere. Where were you?"

Nepgear looked up at her sister, her face having a bit of blood smeared on her face. The Führer couldn't even explain what happened, for she didn't know either.

"I...I don't know. I woke up in a ditch somewhere but I don't know how. If anything, let me go Nepgear. There's blood on me."

She warned, gently pushing Nepgear away from her so she wouldn't get her clothes smeared with blood. Nepgear stood back to get a better look at the Führer, seeing that her clothes were stained with blood yet again. She then touched her own face, seeing the partially wet blood on it. She left to grab two towels and came back to hand one to the Führer.

"Here, wipe your face Mein Führer. I will wash your clothes before the stains set in."

The Führer took the towel and headed to her bedroom to begin removing her clothing. She then use the towel to wipe the rest of her body of some blood that was on her stomach and her legs. Nepgear walked in to check on her sister, seeing that she was fully nude. Her face grew a sudden blush as she stood by the door, closing it behind her. The Führer turned to hand her clothes to Nepgear.

"Put these in the wash then get someone to scrub and shine my boots. You and I are going to shower together, bring your N-Gear."

The Führer commanded. She began to undo her braided pigtails and walk towards her bedroom. Nepgear bowed before her sister then left to do as she commanded, putting her clothes in the washing machine and getting someone to clean and shine her boots. She had to put her own clothes in the washer as well but they needed to be separate. The Führer's black military suit wouldn't go well with Nepgear's white sailor uniform. She undressed herself and put her outfit in the basket, then went to her sister whom was waiting in the bathroom. She suddenly stopped after realising something.

"Oh, I almost forgot."

She went to grab her N-Gear, something the Führer also told Nepgear to bring. Once she entered the bathroom with the N-Gear, the Führer was standing at the far end of the large bathroom, her back lying against the wall. Nepgear stepped before her sister and got down onto her knees, kneeling before the Führer. She held the N-Gear in her hand, holding it up to present it to the Führer. The Führer took the N-Gear and turned on the camera function. Nepgear was nervous, just watching her sister gave her the chills. The Führer always gave this intimidating air where mere silence from her can instill fear into someone. She would briefly glance at Nepgear, her crimson eyes looking down upon her sister. To Nepgear, they appeared to be eyes of pity, as if she was being judged as she sat there waiting patiently. She was hesitant at first, but she needed to ask for the purpose of bringing the N-Gear.

"M-Mein Führer, are we going to shower…? Also, w-why did you tell me to bring the N-Gear…?"

Her voice was choppy, a clear sign to the Führer that her own little sister was scared of her even while being devoted to her and under her mind control. The Führer was looking at Nepgear through the camera lense of the N-Gear, slowly nodding her head once she had thought of something.

"We are, after I get a few pictures of you with this. The citizens need to see their Nudist Nepgear every once and awhile. Sit on your butt, spread your legs and look up at me. Now."

The Führer's voice sent another chill down Nepgear's spine, causing her to instantly follow the order thinking that if she did not, she would be spanked for not doing as told. As commanded, Nepgear had fixed her sitting position to where she was sitting on her butt with her legs partially spread for her to see nearly everything from top to bottom. The Führer stared at this position, thinking it needed something else. Nepgear was naked, sure. However, as hot as that is, just being outright naked doesn't get her gears turning. Then she had gotten an idea. She was still holding the towel the Nepgear gave her. She approached Nepgear and pushed her down using her foot, gently laying her back against the floor. She then took the towel and placed it onto her stomach and her chest, covering Nepgear's breasts and her pussy.

"Spread your legs more."

The Führer commanded, aiming the N-Gear at Nepgear to show she was about to take a picture. Nepgear nodded her head, slowly spreading her legs out more for the Führer. She was still nervous to do this despite having her body touched multiple times by the Führer, what was making her so fearful? The Führer began to take pictures of Nepgear, both her body and her face. Once the Führer had gotten her photos, she snapped her finger and curled it to tell Nepgear to get up. Nepgear slowly rose herself from the floor, getting back into her kneeled position before the Führer and waited for her next order. The Führer began to scroll through the photos she took, swiping her finger across the screen to view each one. She nodded her head, showing her approval of these pictures.

"This looks acceptable. Now, turn around and bend yourself over. Facing your butt towards me." The Führer commanded.

"Y-Yes, Mein Führer." Nepgear responded, turning herself around and bending herself forward on all fours with her rear end facing the Führer's vision. The Führer took the towel and placed it onto Nepgear's back, covering her rear. While it was appealing to have Nepgear's rear covered, it didn't satisfy her. She then snatched the towel off, leaving her rear end exposed to the camera. The Führer began to take pictures once again, focusing more on Nepgear's butt and her submissive position. Once she was finished, the Führer had gotten the photos she wanted and were ready to send them out to the public.

"You may stand." The Führer ordered, in which Nepgear would follow, standing up and facing the Führer with her head held low. The Führer uploaded the photos she took onto a special website that was made during Nepgear's time of walking through the city without clothing. Once they were shown, amount of comments and favorites had come pouring in within seconds. It was raising their shares more and more, putting Planeptune at the highest ranking nation much like she wanted. Once she checked the share market, seeing her own nation above all others, she began to laugh.

"This is perfect. We are finally at the top and the other nations are far beneath us! I've done it, I've beaten those fools in the fight for shares! Now I will dethrone them for the right as True Goddess!" The Führer had achieved her goal in such a short time, and all it took was sending nude pictures of Nepgear to the public. Nepgear felt embarrassed, but she did not complain since it was for the popularity of Planeptune and for her sister's goal of being on top.

"I-I'm glad you were able to reach your goal, Mein Führer. Now, can we take our shower? You still have blood on your body…" She hesitantly asked.

"Of course, Nepgear. I must wash this off. For we have much more things to do today." The Führer closed the N-Gear set it down onto the countertop where the sink is. She then turned the shower on, the hot water shooting from the showerhead and onto Nepgear's body. Nepgear stood still, her hands slowly covering herself as the Führer approached her. Nepgear stepped backwards, her back touching the bathroom wall. She was feeling fear, fear of her sister despite knowing nearly everything that she is capable of. Seeing her stoic but menacing face staring down before Nepgear made her heart sink and her body tremble. It reminded her of the time she first experienced the Führer's wrath first hand, having her body beaten to a bloody pulp until she had her very life flash before her eyes. Gazing upon her sister's stoic death stare had given Nepgear trauma. The Führer raised her hand, placing it upon Nepgear's neck and tilted her head up so their eyes would meet. Her fingers began to slowly curl, gripping Nepgear's throat until she became uncomfortable and soon had difficulty breathing.

"M-Mein Führer… Have I...done something wrong…?" Nepgear began to cough, her hands placing themselves upon the Führer's wrist upon instinct as she attempted at pushing her elder sister's hand back to give her neck room to breathe. However, such attempts were nullified when the Führer increased her grip around Nepgear's neck and began to nearly close all air passageways within her esophagus. Nepgear began to cough once again, her body trembling and frantically trying to move so she could breathe. Nepgear questioned why the Führer was doing this and what she had done to receive this act upon her.

"I...I am a little jealous…" The Führer finally spoke, her eyes slowly glancing up and down at Nepgear. She placed her free hand upon Nepgear's waist, slowly caressing her pale skin as the hand that was strangling her little sister slowly loosened its tight grip. Nepgear was now able to breathe, gasping for air and panting heavily. She heard her sister that she was jealous of something, but it didn't make any sense to her. What exactly was the Führer jealous of?

"W-What do you mean, Mein Führer…? What do you have to be jealous of…?" Nepgear questioned, her hands slowly raising up to gently rest upon the hand that was still around her neck. She willingly looked into her big sister's eyes, wanting them to draw closer to her. The Führer moved her moving hand down towards Nepgear's waist and then her hips, causing Nepgear to blush as her body would relax against the wall. She began to breathe a bit more, her throat muscles touching the Führer's hand as it stayed around her neck. She was scared that she might get strangled again, her body shaking from both pleasure and fear.

"I...am jealous that -she- got to touch you in ways I've often thought of recently." The Führer answered, her face drawing closer to Nepgear's and gently kissing her face. She planted kisses upon her cheeks and her forehead, her hand slowly lowering from Nepgear's neck and softly rested against her little sister's left side.

"I've been wanting to do so many things with you, both in and out of the bedroom… Nepgear, we are going to build a powerful military and use them to invade the other nations and destroy them. Our development team will build the ships while you and I will organize the necessary technology. We will begin working around in our nation, truly building it to be strong other than using your wonderful body. I was cast shadows of creation and we will be the strongest." The Führer's hands were resting onto Nepgear's waist, pulling her close so their bodies would touch one another. Nepgear heard every word from her sister, telling her everything of her dreams and ambitions. Nepgear felt as though she was being depended on by her sister, wanting her to fulfill her every dream with her. She slowly nodded her head, wrapping her arms around her sister's neck.

"I will do whatever you ask of me… If it's to make you happy, I will do anything, Mein Führer… My life is yours to command. While my body fears you, it is a respectful fear, acknowledgement of your supreme and absolute power." Nepgear was truthfully devoted to the Führer, embracing her as well as fearing her. She gently placed her head upon his sister's chest, smiling as began to blush from the warmth of her body. The Führer placed her left hand onto Nepgear's head, slowly stroking her hair. To hear that her little sister was so devoted to her made the Führer grow a wide smile. It was as if Nepgear was telling the Führer to use her as she pleases. In fact, that is what she was saying. The Führer pulled Nepgear's head back after gently grasping her hair, forcing her to stare into the Führer's eyes.

"You sound more like a mere slave than you do a sister, but that is fine. If you are looking to be my devoted slave, then I will treat you as such. Nepgear, as ruler of this land, I hereby deem you as my servant. Even though you are my little sister, you show more promise to being a lapdog for my absolute pleasures. You will follow any and every order I give you without hesitation or question. You will complete the tasks I give you to the letter, any mistakes will result in punishment you will not be able to survive from. Have I made myself clear, lowly servant?" The Führer's grip on Nepgear's hair was tighter, actively pulling on it. Nepgear was feeling pain from this, but that pain was pleasure to her since it was being caused by her big sister whom she loves so much. Nepgear's body began to tremble once again, this feeling of fear that was caused by the Führer made her heart rate increase. She was becoming masochistic for the Führer, wanting her to use her body as she wished.

"Yes, Mein Führer. Use me as you wish. Defile me, order me, my mind and body are yours to command. If you need better confirmation, mark my body, brand me and claim me as yours forever. It will hurt, but I will accept that pain as your love, Mein Führer." Nepgear was ready, preparing herself as she leaned back against the wall once again with her head pressing against her sister's hand. Her mind was focused on pleasing the Führer, nothing else came close to it. The Führer thought about it and decided to go for it. She was going to brand Nepgear with her nation's symbol, claiming her as the Führer's property.

"If that is what my slave sister wishes, then I will do what you would like your God to do. Where would you like your mark of the true divine?" The Führer asked, whispering into Nepgear's ear as she let go of her hair to caress her body once more. Nepgear began to moan softly, her body shaking from the pleasure and fear she felt from having her sister's claw-like fingers trace up and down her pale and unbruised skin. Nepgear tried to think about a place where it would best fit, her hips gently moving forward and side to side to way her rear end. The Führer would place her hands upon Nepgear's rear, squeezing the plump flesh and spreading the tender cheeks apart. Nepgear would moan once more, her body growing more reactive to the touch of her butt.

"Right there Mein Führer, place your mark on my butt. So when you spank me for being a bad girl, it'll hurt more…~" Nepgear requested, her weight increasing in the Führer's hands as if she was sitting on them. The Führer would hold Nepgear by her rear, even raising her a few inches off of the ground. Such a place to inflict a brand was interesting to the Führer, so she went along with Nepgear's decision and lowered Nepgear to the ground once again. The Führer took her hand off of Nepgear's left buttcheek, then it turned into a claw made of pure darkness with embers of black flame rising from the palm.

"Turn around and bend over Nepgear. So you may receive my mark." The Führer commanded.

"Yes, Mein Führer." Nepgear smiled as she turned around and bent herself over to show her ass to the Führer. She placed her hands and upper body against the wall, waiting for her big sister to mark her body and claim it as hers. She was trembling, her pussy getting moist from the thought of the upcoming treatment she was expecting. The Führer placed her hand onto Nepgear's waist, then took a deep breath and slammed her burning hand downwards onto Nepgear's ass. The force of this slap was enough to yelp from the pain and nearly knock her down to her knees. Her fingers were scratching against the wall as she falls down, clawing at them as she screams from the pain of her ass being burned by her sister. This excruciating pain was the same kind that the Führer felt when she fought the devil himself, burned by his dark flames. Now Nepgear has gotten a taste of this pain, the torture quickly turning into pleasure for her. The Führer began to grip Nepgear's ass, her claws sinking into her skin. Nepgear began to cry from the sharp pain that only increased the more her ass was being burned and scratched. During this process, the crimson N began to form on Nepgear's ass as a permanent scar. The Führer's claws that sunk into Nepgear's skin began to send its dark aura within her ass, creating black veins that connected with the crimson N in the center of her left ass cheek. Nepgear's body was nearly spazzing out from the pain, being unable to contain herself of screaming so much. Soon, she had felt so much pain and pleasure at once that she came from being burned and fell unconscious from the shock. She let go of the wall and fell to the floor, her body still shaking a bit. The Führer finally let go of Nepgear's ass, revealing the symbol of a crimson N with black veins pulsing on her little sister's ass.

"I wonder which was more painful, the fire or the darkness being poured into her body…?" The Führer asked herself, staring at the brand that was placed upon Nepgear's ass. Since the two were in the shower, she began to wash both herself and Nepgear down while she was out cold. Soon after, the Führer carried Nepgear to her bedroom and laid her down onto her stomach so the tender wound of her new brand wouldn't hurt her while she was out.

14:35

Lastation, Uni's Bedroom

A few days have passed since the Führer and Nepgear had begun working around Planeptune and remodeling most things in the nation. Most of the nation was changed from its usual white and purple to black and red. It was most visible from the outside, where you could see the nation and its entirety. A black and red flag was hung on PlanepTower, showing the crimson N, Planeptune's new symbol. The streets and building of Planeptune had changed into this new color scheme, presenting a more darker atmosphere to the city. More flags were placed around the nation with the same N design on them. The Führer was proud of what she had done with the city, making it seem like she had actually done some work to build her nation.

At Lastation's Basilicom, Uni was sitting in her bedroom in a corner. She was thinking about Nepgear and what she had seen recently. First she saw her on the news walking with no clothes on, now she saw her standing by the monstrosity known as The Führer as if she was on her side. Uni wanted to disbelieve everything she had seen, telling herself that it wasn't real. However, such thoughts weren't going to make the situation better. She knew Nepgear was far to innocent to go along with anything Neptune was doing. Even Vert knows that Nepgear wouldn't just accept what's going on. She had to be forced to follow Neptune, used like some slave to do her bidding. This upset Uni at the thought of her friend being used like a puppet. She stood up from her spot and went to her closet to grab her rifle, strapping herself with it and a few extra magazines along with her. She stepped out of her closet and towards her dresser where a picture of her, Nepgear, Rom, and even Ram were standing together in a black frame. Uni picked up the photo and stared at Nepgear's smiling face for a few minutes.

"I'm coming to save you Nepgear." Uni clutched the photo in her hand and took it out of the frame, putting it into her pocket. She then approached her bedroom window and opened it. She was about to climb out until she heard her door being knocked on.

"Uni? Are you in there? I have dinner ready." It was Noire, the last person Uni wanted to know that she would be going on what was obviously a suicide mission. Uni wanted to answer, but she wanted to leave as soon as possible so she could see Nepgear for herself. She tightened her fist before looking ahead and climbing up her window, her foot in the window seal.

"I'm sorry Noire, but I have to see her…" Uni whispered as she jumped out of her window, transforming into her HDD form as she was falling from the tall Basilicom building. She then flew towards the direction of Planeptune, moving as fast as she could so she could see Nepgear. Noire didn't hear a response from Uni, so she opened the door slowly to look inside. She didn't see her anywhere, but her window was open. Noire ran towards the window, hoping Uni didn't do what she think she did. She could see a lime green streak of light aiming towards Planeptune, causing Noire to place her hand against her face.

"Ugh, dammit Uni!" Noire quickly ran from Uni's bedroom and out towards the Basilicom balcony to transform and fly after Uni. She didn't think Uni would have the guts to just leave for Planeptune on her own.

"Just what is that idiot thinking!?" She tried to fly faster, doing her best to look for Uni before she got herself into trouble.

Meanwhile, Uni had landed in a forest that was just outside of Planeptune's city gate entrance. She reverted back to her human form so she wouldn't be detected so easily by anyone. She hid behind a tree, looking around it to check the area. There was no one posted at the gate, the coast seemed clear, but it also looked suspicious.

"Why is there no one at the gate? Unless Neptune had gotten too cocky with that power of hers that she doesn't need any guards. Tch, arrogant isn't she? Doesn't matter I'll get Nepgear and get out of here!" Uni was just about to head towards the front gate, but she was stopped by a familiar voice the moment she was about to move.

"And just how are you going to do that when you're stepping into territory when you could be shot on sight?" Noire had finally caught up to Uni, descending from the air and onto the ground before Uni. Uni turned to see her big sister staring down at her. She jumped the moment she saw her, falling back onto the ground. She quickly got up to look her big sister in the eyes and she was about to speak until Noire cut her off.

"Honestly, do you know how dangerously foolish this is? You're going all this way for what? You're lucky I caught up to you. We shouldn't be here any longer than necessary, let's leave before-"

"I'm not going anywhere Noire!" Uni raised her voice, cutting off Noire. Noire tried to grab Uni's arm so the two could leave, but Uni slapped her big sister's hand away. She looked at Noire with anger. Noire paused for a moment, shocked to hear Uni snap at her like this. Uni never once spoke against her sister, so this was definitely a first to hear.

"Uni…" Noire tried to reach for her again, but this time it was for her hand.

"I'm telling that it's not safe to be here. You know what's on the other side of that gate, so why?" Noire truly didn't understand why Uni was willing to go into Planeptune. She thought she was getting ahead of herself and was planning to fight Neptune on her own, but even Uni isn't that foolish.

"Because my friend is on the other side of that gate, and she needs me Noire! No one else can help her other than me! I have to go in there and save my friend from her evil older sister! Of course, you wouldn't know what it's like to cherish someone, so I don't expect you to know how I feel." Noire felt like she was shot in her chest after hearing something like that from her own little sister than anyone else. She held her hand to her chest, feeling like she just got exposed by Uni.

"Uni, you know that's not true. I cherish you, I always have."

"Is that so? Is that why you treat me with little recognition and no acknowledgement to my accomplishments no matter how small they are? Is that why you treat me like I'm just another worker in your basilicom than an -actual- younger sister? You think you're some superior Goddess with nothing holding you down! Well guess what? I don't plan to be like you, a lonely Goddess with nothing to hold onto because she's too caught up in her work to smell the freaking roses! I won't let you take her away when she makes me happy, unlike you!" Uni just turned away from Noire, walking into Planeptune's city on her own. Noire could feel as though her heart was broken. Hearing such backlash from Uni made it sink into her chest. Noire then remembered what Histoire had told her before her death.

"Taking away what made Neptune happy…" It was then that Noire knew, she was doing the same thing that Histoire had thought. Noire fell to her knees as she watched Uni walk away from her, reaching out to her little sister, but she was getting smaller and smaller by the second. Noire slowly put her hand down and placed it against the ground, trying to hold back tears after hearing Uni's words ring in her head over and over.

"I'm sorry Uni… I'm so sorry…" She cried out, hoping that Uni would be able to hear her. However, she was too far away to listen to the sobbing words of her older sister.

16:30

Planeptune, A Few Miles From Compa's House

Nepgear was on her way to Compa's house to deliver a package from the Führer. The package had some fabric and materials to make gloves for her. The Führer figured that Compa knew how to sew, mostly because the only other person who -actually- knows how to sew and knit things isn't in this dimension so Compa was the next best thing to do this single job. Nepgear was just about to reach Compa's house until she was stopped by someone calling out to her.

"Nepgear!" Called out Uni after she had finally found her after searching for so long. She ran close to Nepgear, happy to see that she was okay. Nepgear turned around to see who was calling out to her. Her eyes widened a bit after seeing Uni, wondering how did she get here and why is she here as well.

"Uni…" Nepgear was suddenly hugged by Uni, causing her to drop the box that the materials were in. Nepgear tried to push Uni away so she could pick up the box, but Uni wouldn't let go. Uni was far too happy to see Nepgear, her arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Uni… Let me go, I have to get that box to Compa's house… Mein Führer ordered me to, I must follow her orders." Nepgear used a bit more force so she could push Uni away. She then went to the box and picked it up, dusting any dirt off of it. Uni felt confused on who "Mein Führer" was, but then she realized that it was the new name that Neptune went under. She regained her composure and face Nepgear.

"Speaking of her, that's why I'm here. I came to take you away from here, to save you from Neptune. I know you're being held against your will, so I came to rescue you. Come on, before Neptune finds out and-"

"I'm not going anywhere Uni. I cannot leave Mein Führer's side unless I was given an order from her." Nepgear cut Uni off, turning away from her to continue to route to Compa's home. Uni tried to press on, walking in front of Nepgear with her arms out. Nepgear only huffed quietly, finding this to be annoying.

"Move Uni. You being here only causes a problem. I don't want to leave with you. I am happy with Mein Führer." Uni refused to move, shaking her head.

"I won't move, not until you leave with me. Can't you see that you're being controlled by Neptune? What happened to your free will!?" Uni placed her hands on Nepgear's shoulders, shaking her to try and snap her out of it. Nepgear only laughed at such talk of free will.

"I have no need for such a thing, Mein Führer's commands are my will and I am to follow them to the letter. Her orders are absolute, disobeying them results in harsh punishments. As much as I enjoy her brutal yet gentle touch, I must assure that I am a worthy slave to her. Such things are to be expected of a little sister." Uni was astounded and sickened to hear such things from Nepgear's mouth. It made her think that Neptune had broken her own little sister into following her every word.

"Punishment…? What did Neptune do to you Nepgear!? Why are you like this!? This is nothing like you at all!" Uni seemed like she was about to cry. Her words weren't getting through to Nepgear at all. Nepgear looked down at Uni, viewing her with eyes of pity.

"I've been marked by Mein Führer. I am now her loyal little sister and devoted servant. I only obey her, no one else. All those that defy Mein Führer shall be smited by her divine power. You are no exception to this rule, Uni. Continue to press with this sad display and I will be forced to kick you out myself. I was given orders to eliminate you if necessary." Nepgear shook Uni's hands off of her shoulders and walked around her, wanting to continue with her task. Uni tightened her fists, trying to hold back tears as she reached for her rifle and aimed it at Nepgear. She shot it, but it was only at her feet. She loaded another round soon after.

"If I can't convince you to come with me willingly, I'll just have to force you to come. I came here because I wanted to save you Nepgear, and that's exactly what I'm going to do!" Uni wasn't going to leave after all. She prepared herself for a fight, one that she figured was going to save her friend. Nepgear put the box down, then turned to face Uni. She placed her hand over her chest and began to close her eyes.

"Mein Führer, there has been a disturbance during my delivery. What are your orders?" Nepgear was contacting the Führer through telepathy. Ever since the Führer had used her Devil Whispering on Nepgear, she had been able to hear her older sister's voice in her head. Nepgear was unsure if the Führer could hear her voice, but she tried it anyway just to see it will work.

"I can see that. I have been watching you through your eyes this entire time. It has been quite a while since I have seen Lastation's Candidate, she only ever comes here for you. Though I find it laughable that she claims she is here to save you. Just what exactly is she trying to save you from?" The Führer had heard Nepgear call for her, thus she answered without much hesitation. The two truly could contact one another, as if the Führer was always in Nepgear's head. Nepgear was happy to hear her sister's voice in her head, her face showing a bright smile and a slight blush. Though she had to remain calm, an enemy was in front of her.

"What are your orders, Mein Führer?" She asked, standing still until the Führer had given her orders to carry out.

"Fight her, but do not kill her. I want her to see just how foolish she is for coming here. You have my permission to use the power I have blessed your body with." The Führer was referring to the mark on Nepgear's left buttcheek. It had special properties that the Führer had given her, granting her an increase of power much like the Führer.

"You...gave me power, Mein Führer?" The moment the Führer had given Nepgear permission to use said power, Nepgear began to feel something resonating within her. This was the power that the Führer had mentioned, showing itself to be a bright pink aura coursing through Nepgear's veins and around her body. Uni saw this sudden show of power growing and backed up a little. She didn't know Nepgear had such abilities and wondered where they came from.

"Mein Führer… This is amazing, I can feel the power within me… It's as if I can feel you warming me from within…" Nepgear placed both of her hands over her chest, feeling her heart beat a bit faster than normal. She felt excited, happy even. She then lowered her hands and tightened her fists, letting the power fill her body entirely.

"Yes, add that to your share energy and you are unstoppable. I raised our shares for your sake. This would make you a powerful Candidate since we are the leading nation with the most shares. Now, show this foolish candidate that Planeptune is the strongest nation!" The Führer commanded, laughing as she sat back to watch a glorious fight.

"Yes, Mein Führer!" Nepgear responded, throwing her hands downwards to release the pent up power that was building within her. This created strong shockwaves to erupt from her body. Uni was pushed back due to the force of the shockwave, her feet sliding across the ground.

Without hesitation, Nepgear had ran forward towards Uni. She had an increase of speed that allowed her to travel a few feet in under a second. Uni didn't see this coming, she was caught off guard after seeing Nepgear's power. Nepgear turned her body around to swing her foot towards Uni's stomach and kick her into the air. Uni tried to block it, but Nepgear was far too fast for her to react. She was sent into the air, in which Nepgear would follow with a bountiful leap into the sky. She passed Uni's rocketing body and executed a quick front flip to bring her foot up and down for a powerful axel kick against Uni's back. Nepgear's heel had connected with Uni, impacting her spine and sending her downward faster than she was sent up. Uni crashed into the ground, creating a fairly deep dent into the metal street. Uni was wounded and in serious pain, but she managed to get up despite the bruises. She was using her gun to hold herself up, breathing heavily.

"This is insane… This must be what Noire told me about when she said Neptune had gained power that she wasn't aware of. Now Nepgear has it..." Uni slowly limped out of the hole her body created. Nepgear slowly descended from the sky, approaching Uni and stopped before her.

"Yes, this is what Mein Führer has blessed me with. I will help my big sister achieve her goals, even if I am used as some tool! Now that you know that your being here was pointless, go home and don't ever come back unless you are here to wage war." Nepgear turned away from Uni, walking towards the box she was meant to deliver. Uni grit her teeth, frustrated that she wasn't able to convince Nepgear. She assumed her HDD form and aimed her laser cannon at Nepgear's back. She charged a beam and fired it at her. Uni knew now that talking her way into Nepgear wasn't going to work, so force was needed. She didn't want to hurt Nepgear, but it was necessary in order to help her. Uni fired the beam with full force, putting plenty of energy into it. However, Nepgear's head snapped in a 180 degree turn along with her body. She summoned her sword and shielded herself from the beam. The force was pushing Nepgear back, yet she held her ground and tightened her hold on her saber. That pink aura began to form once again, now flowing into Nepgear's sword and causing it to glow into a dark crimson blade. She made an attempt to swing the blade with all of her strength, pushing against the force of the beam and releasing a powerful slash against it that send a crescent wave of energy against the beam that split it in two. The wave of energy was traveling fast and it hit Uni, knocking her down onto her back.

Nepgear looked at the sword she was holding, it was oddly familiar to her but it had a different color.

"Is this...Gehaburn?" Nepgear questioned, thinking she had gotten rid of that weapon long ago. How is it here now?

"Well now, I thought we had seen the last of that thing since the remake of our second game." The Führer commented. She was still watching everything from her throne room. Knowing that Nepgear still had this sword in her possession, it was perfect for Nepgear to use when facing against the other candidates. With the power the Führer had given her, it was going to be a much more powerful weapon. This made Nepgear a perfect asset to her plans, and she was going to use the most out of her.

"Nepgear, keep that weapon. I will help you in battle." The Führer had given orders to keep the Gehaburn, now Nepgear's ultimate weapon.

"Yes, Mein Führer." Nepgear responded, preparing herself for Uni's next move.

Uni was trying hard to get up, slowly bringing herself onto her feet. She couldn't believe that her attack was countered so easily, she didn't want to seem weaker than Nepgear after she's been trying so hard to be stronger than everyone else, even her sister. Uni raised her gun yet again, but wondered if shooting her was going to work anymore. Nepgear had yet to activate HDD and was able to fend against Uni effortlessly. She had barely any options left and she had the option to run away, but then that would make her look like an idiot for coming here to begin with. Uni then began to chuckle quietly, finally realizing that what she was doing was dumb.

"Noire was right, coming here on a whim and I can't even put a scratch on you… I really am an idiot." Uni lowered her gun a bit, feeling ashamed of herself for putting herself at risk over something trivial.

"Correct, you truly are a fool, Candidate of Lastation." Nepgear's voice was altered, sounding as though another person was speaking over her. Uni looked up after hearing the second voice mixed in with Nepgear's, raising her gun and waving it around.

"Who's there!? Come on out!" She commanded, aiming her gun back at Nepgear. Nepgear's eyes were glowing with a faint tint of crimson, a sign that Nepgear shows when she is under the Führer's Devil Whispering control. The Führer was using Nepgear to speak through her lips, projecting her voice as well.

"It seems you finally realized how pitiful you truly are. I expected nothing less from the weakest CPU Candidate." The Führer began to laugh at Uni, mocking her for her lack of effort. Uni got angry, tightening her fist as she pointed her gun at Nepgear.

"You bastard, is that you Neptune? What are you doing to Nepgear!? How could you treat your own little sister like some slave!?" Uni demanded answers. She did not think Neptune would have the personality to simply use anyone for her personal gain. However, anything she once thought before was being crumbled by what she is seeing right now. The Führer began to laugh once again, finding Uni's anger to be heavily amusing to her.

"I merely did what she wanted. She wanted to show that she was devoted to me and I accepted her as such. She is still my little sister, she's just being treated as my loyal slave."

"That's a lie and you know it! Nepgear wouldn't let you do any of this unless you forced her! She's sweet, innocent, and far too kind hearted to let someone like you bring pain and suffering to those around her! Let Nepgear go, she doesn't deserve a big sister like you! You know nothing about how a little sister should be treated!" Uni was ready to fire her weapon, but she couldn't just shoot at Nepgear since it wasn't her that was talking, it was the Führer. The Führer was silent for a moment, but then slowly shook her head with a smile on her face.

"And -you- would happen know how a little sister should be treated? Hm, I wonder how that's possible when your own elder sister barely even acknowledges your presence? I could only imagine how it feels when a little sister is neglected more times than Arfoire has said that she'll one day take over Gamindustri. She seems better off being like Vert, a being without a sister since she makes it so obvious that she doesn't need one. After all, she can only do everything, right? She doesn't need a foolish little girl to hold her back. A worthless sidekick with no use other than to be her obnoxious cheerleader. You put so much faith into her that you alone could give her shares to increase that haughty attitude of hers. The more you kiss her ass the more she'll leave you behind to merely worship the ground she treads. Tell me, does that generic fad character even know that you are here?" Uni was shot by the Führer's words, making it look like everything she said was pointless. She fell quiet, unable to make a counterargument and began to grumble under her breath. Nepgear suddenly snorted from laughter after hearing Uni being called a cheerleader. She too knew how much Uni praised Noire, but she wouldn't call her out on it.

"Hehe, cheerleader…" Nepgear's voice was normal, but her eyes were still tainted with red. The Führer began to laugh as well after realizing what she just said.

"Haha! I did say that didn't I? I said that on a whim too!" The two were laughing at Uni, Nepgear nearly fell to the ground from laughing so hard. Then Nepgear quickly came up with something.

"Wait Mein Führer, I got one!" The Führer had soon stopped laughing, letting them catch some air since she was sharing Nepgear's body in order to talk. If they continued, Nepgear wouldn't be able to breathe for much longer.

"Alright, go 'head G." The Führer responded, taking a breath as she leaned back into her throne. Nepgear put her sword away and began to rub her hands together. She was going to fight Uni in another way rather than a physical fight. She then raised her hand and threw it down, pointing it at Uni.

"Uni! You must feel like a cockroach right now, cause you got stepped on in more ways than one after that call out and your buttkicking. You out here wearing all this black, you came to me and I added some blue in there on your face. Speaking of looks, why do have lesser clothing than I do when you enter HDD? You trying to show off that sorry mistake you call a body? You look like a walking skeleton trying model for the next PlayNep magazine, chill young man!" Nepgear had called Uni out. Uni stood there, her feelings hurt and could barely contain herself as she held her chest out of embarrassment. Uni tried to think of a comeback.

"H-Hey! It's not that bad! At least I change in some regard, little miss no personality in both your human and your HDD form!" Uni thought was a good comeback, but Nepgear only shrugged with a burst of laughter.

"I'd rather have no change than to end up being lesser than what I already am. You make Rom and Ram, no Nisa of all people, look like she has bigger breasts than you. You look more suitable of being Blanc's younger sister, both of you look the same both in and out of HDD. You should start packing your things and move to Lowee, I hear it's citizens like little girls so they'll be flocking to you in seconds. They'll call you Final Destination cause all you are is just a flat surface! Mr. Game and Watch would look at you and call your chest its home world, Flat Zone. And I thought IF was the one trying to act more boyish, you look like you just finished the sex change. You and Kei must be polar opposites, a girl dressing like a boy and a boy dressing like a girl. That hairstyle in your HDD is perfect for you, you should have it in your human for as well. You were bound to be a spiraling mess downwards the moment you were introduced, no wonder Noire puts you down a lot. The developers should change your name to Puni like they did with Underling, cause everything about you is small!" Nepgear had finished putting Uni down, making the motion of her dropping a mic and walking away from her out of disrespect. Uni was struck so many times with Nepgear's words that she couldn't handle it anymore and ended up bursting into tears from being embarrassed. She never heard anyone make fun of her like that and it only hurt more because it was from Nepgear, someone she thought to be someone that could truly make her happy. Her heart and her spirit was broken, more broken than the 4th wall when Nepgear set her on fire. She turned and ran away from Nepgear, covering her face as the tears were streaming down her face. Nepgear had something else to say too, hoping Uni could hear it.

"Hey Puni, since you love guns so much, you should take one and shoot yourself with it! It'll lighten the load on Noire!" Nepgear waved to Uni and turned around to walk towards the box she still hasn't delivered yet. Nepgear placed her hands on her chest and breathed outwards, feeling as though a weight had lifted off her shoulders and her chest.

"Wow… That felt good. I see why you do it, Mein Führer." She smiled, picking up the box and walking to Compa's home as she was ordered to long ago. The Führer had heard everything and almost died from laughter after hearing "chill young man". She could barely hold anything in and almost fell out of her throne with her stomach in pain from laughing so hard.

"Nepgear, I thought I had to teach you some things… Yet you got it down just fine… You truly are my little sister…" The Führer was out of breath, relaxing back in her throne as she tried to catch her breath. Nepgear began to giggle after hearing the Führer's voice, sounding as though she was clearly out of breath. She nodded her head after blushing a bit from being praised by her big sister.

"Thank you, Mein Führer! I learned from the best~!"

18:00

Compa's House

Nepgear had finally made it to Compa's house, knocking on the door and waiting for someone to answer. Moments later, the door had opened with IF on the other side.

"Gear? What are you doing here?" IF didn't think she knew the way to Compa's house, unless someone who does told her where it is. Nepgear held up the box she was told to deliver.

"I came to deliver a package from Mein Führer. She requests that Compa knit something for her. The details are in the box." Nepgear responded, walking inside of Compa's home so she could look for her. IF didn't understand what she meant for a moment, until she remembered that it was Neptune's new name.

"Oh, Nep told you to come here. Why couldn't she just come here herself?" IF asked.

"Because Mein Führer is conducting serious business back at the Basilicom. We are building for Planeptune's future." Nepgear responded, walking towards the living room so she could set the box down onto the table.

"If it's anything like what happened a few days ago then I can only imagine how it would "help" Planeptune. I swear, it's like you two are just changing everything to fit yourselves and not the citizens in your nation. Everyone is going to end up leaving soon if you two keep this up." IF expressed her concerns, not like Nepgear or Neptune were going to listen to her.

"Don't worry, Mein Führer is aware of that. Soon, Planeptune will be the only place they can live in. For everything will become property of Planeptune soon enough." Nepgear turned to IF, smiling with her hands held before her waist. IF stopped for a moment after hearing that, turning to Nepgear and stepped closer to her.

"What do you mean Gear? What is Nep planning?" IF was curious and also concerned for what may happen next.

"I cannot go into detail, but Mein Führer plans on taking over all of Gamindustri under the nation of Planeptune." Nepgear had given enough detail to make IF shiver from the thought. She thought this plan was insane, Neptune would have to take out the other nations in order to do that. Given the way Neptune has been acting so far, IF wouldn't put such a plan passed her, but it still didn't seem right to do. IF was about to say something else, but she heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Oh, Ge-Ge! How are you? What brings you here?" Compa was walking down the stairs after hearing voices other than IF's. She walked down the stairs with nothing but a towel on her body. It seems as though she had just gotten out of the shower. Nepgear and IF turned to Compa, IF blushing rather quickly and turning her head away.

"C-C-Compa! Put some clothes on before coming downstairs to meet guests!" IF shielded her eyes and her face, but she kept making slight glances back at Compa, only to turn away once again. Nepgear on the other hand, didn't phase one bit and she merely saluted to Compa.

"Cadet Compa, Mein Führer requests your assistance in an urgent matter." Compa approached Nepgear, noticing the box on the table.

"What kind of urgent matter? Does she need my cooking skills?" She asked, ready to do whatever Neptune asked of her. Nepgear shook her head, however.

"Not this time, she asks that you knit her something using the cloth in this box. She would like you to make gloves for her. She thought that gloves would complete her appearance, so she sent me here to deliver both a message and these direct orders. Details of what she wants as far as designs are in the box. As for the message, she said that she is going to Histoire's funeral, as am I." Nepgear responded, nodding her head once. Compa was happy to hear that Neptune was going to Histoire's funeral and she was more than happy to knit gloves for her. She saluted in return to Nepgear, causing her towel to fall from the movement and leave herself exposed.

"Understood, tell Nep-Nep that I will get started right away and that we will be expecting her tomorrow!" Compa was having fun with playing army with Nepgear and Neptune. She even asked to be called cadet by the Führer, and she bestowed that title to her. She had yet to notice that she was naked. Nepgear smiled and saluted as well.

"Wonderful, I will relay this message to Mein Führer!" Suddenly, Nepgear's eyes had glowed crimson with her voice altering to sound like the Führer herself.

"No need for that, I am already aware. Hello Compa, it has been quite some time." The Führer spoke, causing both Compa and IF to look at Nepgear with confusion.

"Nep-Nep, is that you? How are you talking through Ge-Ge?" Compa asked, with IF wanting to say something but she noticed Compa's nude body and suddenly passed out from blood flow reaching to her head at an increased rate.

"This is a form of telepathy I use through my technique known as Devil Whispering. I am able to speak through Nepgear and see what she sees. You could say that we share a mind." Compa slowly nodded her head, seeming as though she understood.

"That's so cool! Can you two switch bodies from the shy to the courageous and fight in a children's card game?" Compa asked. Both the Führer and Nepgear were surprised to hear something like that come from Compa of all people.

"Now that is a reference I did not expect to hear from you Compa. You get my seal of approval on that one. However, are a little bit there. Despite me being able to talk through Nepgear, Nepgear and I can switch our voices so one knows who is speaking. Also, everyone knows I'm the King of Games anyways." The Führer and Compa began to laugh.

"Well, I will be seeing you two tomorrow, and I expect my gloves to be done as soon as possible as well." The Führer ordered. Compa saluted to the Führer, her breasts bouncing before both Nepgear and the Führer's eyes.

"Yes, I will be sure they are done quickly." Compa smiled, feeling a little chilly all of a sudden. She truly was a self-paced kind of person. The Führer nodded her head and stared at Compa's body.

"Haven't seen those breasts in forever, you might have grown since I last saw you." The Führer commented while Nepgear felt jealous after getting a full view of Compa's breasts. Compa was confused until she looked down and saw that she wasn't wearing her towel. She blushed and felt embarrassed after all that time of not realizing it. She grabbed her towel and put it around her body quickly.

"Nep-Nep, it's not nice to stare at someone while they're naked...but thank you." Compa had a pouty expression, but her face was blushing as if she enjoyed the compliment.

"That's why I only stare at you and Nepgear. You can come back Nepgear, Compa has duties to attend to." The Führer had left Nepgear's mind, lending the control back to her little sister. Nepgear nodded her head and saluted once more.

"Yes, Mein Führer! Bye Compa, bye IF! We'll see you guys tomorrow." Nepgear left Compa's house and made her way back to Planpetune's Basilicom.

20:00

Lastation's Basilicom

Uni had finally returned home after everything had happened. She flew threw her window and deactivated HDD. Her hair was covering her face and her eyes were red from crying and wiping them. She took out the photo of Nepgear and the other candidates from her pocket, then ripped it up.

"I thought you were my friend Nepgear… You treated me with so much kindness, gave me something to life for… Now...you say all those things to me…" Uni fell to her knees, sitting in her dark room with the moon being her only light in there. She began to doubt herself much more than she usually did. She couldn't get Nepgear's words out of her head, as if she reliving the whole ordeal over and over again. She also heard Nepgear's last words to her. "Since you love guns so much, you should shoot yourself with one! It'll lighten the load on Noire!" That phrase ran through Uni's mind the most, causing her to cry once again.

"She's right… They both are… I'm just a burden to Noire… She can do everything herself, she doesn't need someone like me dragging her down… She'd be better off without me…" Uni mumbled, her tears dripping from her eyes and onto her skirt.

Noire had returned home as well, landing on the balcony and leaning against the railing. She deactivated HDD and began to think about everything that had happened. Despite everything that Uni said to her, Noire followed behind her in case she needed help. She stayed hidden from the fight, only to listen to her own little sister get put down so hard by both Neptune and Nepgear. Such cruel punishment wasn't something Uni deserved, but at least she didn't get killed. Noire then lifted her head to go see Uni, but first she wanted to bring dinner to her. She gathered what she had cooked and heated it in the microwave, then set it all on a tray to carry to Uni. She stopped at Uni's bedroom door, nervous to say anything after the partial fight that the two had before. Still, she wanted to make it up to Uni. She was going to treat Uni with more acknowledgment and not just be her role model. She wanted to actually be her big sister from now on. Once she had mustered the courage to talk to Uni, Noire was about to open Uni's bedroom door. However, she stopped and froze the moment she heard a loud sound with a flash from inside Uni's bedroom. Noire was no fool, she knew exactly what that sound was. It was a gunshot followed by the sound of something falling on the floor. Noire tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Uni? Uni!? UNI!?" Noire called out, banging on the bedroom door. Instinctively, she kicked the door open and to her surprise she saw something she never thought would ever be a reality. She dropped the tray and screamed once she saw her own little sister lying on the floor with her head blown off from the front and a large hole in the back of it and a gun in the corpse's hand. There was a pool of blood on the floor with a note by Uni's body that said 'I'm sorry for being a burden, I'm not meant to be your little sister.' Noire ran towards Uni's body and held her in her arms, crying her eyes out as she saw the state she was in.

"Uni! Please, don't leave me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't make you happy! I'm sorry I didn't made you feel lesser than me! Just please, don't leave me alone! You're all I have left!" Noire yelled out at the top of her lungs as she cried heavily for her little sister to come back to her, tightly holding Uni's head and getting her little sister's blood all over her dress.

20:25

Planeptune's Basilicom

The Führer and Nepgear were sitting in the living room together watching TV with popcorn like they were about to Nepflix and Chill. They were lying under a single blanket, cuddled against one another. The two were laughing about what had happened recently where Nepgear roasted Uni.

"Wow, I didn't think you had it in you. First I come in with some heat, then you come in with nothing but gas and started pouring it on Uni like you were about to end her whole existence. I lost it at 'chill young man', it was then that I almost fell out my throne." The Führer gently pet Nepgear's head, praising her yet again for her actions today. Nepgear smiled and gently laid her head upon her sister's chest.

"Yeah, I thought that the best. I also liked the one where I said her and Blanc are similar and they should be sisters." The two laughed and the Führer slowly patted her other hand onto the top of the couch.

"Oh that was a good one too, shots at Blanc too. What got me was the gun comment. That's how you start death flags after bullying someone on a personal level. Readers will look at you and think you're the most evil character when that's supposed to be my job." Nepgear smiled and kissed the Führer's cheek, then her neck.

"Don't worry, Mein Führer. I'd never take your position from you.~" She softly whispered, her hands slowly gliding up her own body and towards the Führer's cheek. During their TV program, the channel had suddenly switched to the news. It was a breaking news headline that said "Lastation's CPU Candidate Uni has committed suicide". Both the Führer and Nepgear paused for a moment after seeing the headline. The news showed Noire covered in blood and crying while the nation's police and medical team were rolling a covered body out on the stretcher. The two saw a hand hanging from the stretcher, knowing full and well that it was Uni on that stretcher. First Histoire, and now Uni. Two major deaths had occurred and both of Planeptune's Goddesses were the cause of them. The Führer and Nepgear looked at one another and back to the TV.

"Oh shit!" The two exclaimed at the same time, not seeing that one coming.

"Okay, I know I kinda foreshadowed that, but I didn't think it would actually cause a death flag." The Führer was eating popcorn as she watched the news, while Nepgear was shocked at what she had done. She didn't think Uni would actually kill herself. She sat back and took time to let it sink in.

"Mein Führer, does this mean...I killed Uni?" Nepgear asked, turning her head to the Führer. The Führer figured Nepgear would feel this way, it was her best friend after all.

"No. First off, -we- caused this but we didn't kill anyone. Uni killed herself. While we are a clear reason, yes, we didn't kill anyone. Though it is a shame, you got your best friend to commit suicide. Meanwhile, killed my own Oracle who was like a mother to us. So I don't know which is worse." The Führer obviously didn't care much about Uni's death. She didn't seem to like the Führer to begin with and it was even more certain after what the Führer said to Uni. However, Nepgear was taking a moment to think. She took a slight breath in and then out. It was as the Führer said, anything that happens is towards making Planeptune the strongest. So she shed no tears or showed feelings toward the enemy, just as the Führer ordered.

"So, will there be a funeral like with Histoire?" Nepgear asked.

"Most likely, but we're not gonna be invited. If we do, it'll be warfare between us and Noire. As much as that is going to happen anyway, I'd doubt Noire would want to see us right now anyway. So we'll let this play out for a while. We'll deal with this after Histoire in the next chapter." The Führer continued to eat popcorn, watching the news and seeing Noire cry on TV. Nepgear laid her head against the Führer's chest, stretching her arms and legs a bit as she got back comfortable.

"Yes, Mein Füher. Boy, what a day…"

 _ **TO=BE=CONTINUED=**_


	7. Chapter 6: Crossroads of Tragedy

Previously on Empire of Purple Heart: Lastation's CPU Candidate, Uni, had traveled to Planeptune in an attempt to save Nepgear from The Führer's evil clutches. However, once she tried, she found out that Nepgear did not want to leave with Uni and that despite that mind control, she willingly allowed herself to be her big sister's puppet. Uni was determined to bring Nepgear to safety, but even that was futile. Nepgear had shown to have a new power that was granted to her by the Führer herself. Nepgear was branded with the mark of the Führer, allowing her to access abilities that were much like the Führer's intense strength and speed. The two fought, with Nepgear being the undisputed victor. This fight later turned into a quick roast session that left Uni running home and crying back to Lastation. Later that night, Uni had committed suicide out of guilt and sadness from what both Nepgear and the Führer had said to her. She was struck with grief and though that she was a burden to Noire, so she thought leaving her was the best option. The news, and even the Chirper, was blowing up with the news of Uni's death. All of the Nations were in an sudden uproar after this had gotten public. Lastation's citizens were in mourning, especially its CPU, Noire. She was struck the most by this, barely even able to return to work after this. Meanwhile in Lowee, Rom and Ram heard of the news and were crying at the loss of their friend. There was both this, and Histoire's funeral that needed to be taken care of. It definitely wasn't a good day for any of the CPUs right now. Well, except for Planeptune's CPUs, who were just laughing it up at what was going on.

12:00

Planeptune's Basilicom (The Day of Histoire's Funeral)

The Führer and Nepgear were getting ready for Histoire's funeral. The Führer knew what was coming the moment she shows her face in the church where Histoire is going to be buried. Still, she didn't care. This kind of thing was inevitable. She got two people killed, first Histoire and now Uni. She looked at her hands, she could see blood on them. However, this was only in her own eyes, no one else could see the blood of many that her hands have spilled. The Führer stood in front of a mirror to look at the outfit she was wearing. She was going to wear her military uniform, as she does with anything at this point. She then began to think back at the first time she put the outfit on.

"It was when I put this outfit on, everything changed…" The Führer said to herself, gazing at her reflection and wondering just how far will she go with her actions. Will she truly fall so low as to cause mass panic and execute senseless murder with her own hands just to achieve a single goal? That was uncertain, but the Führer could not help but wonder when the day will come when she creates chaos beyond human understanding. The Führer closed her eyes, picturing everything she thought was going to happen should she continue down this path. She could see destruction, death, and the blood of millions on her hands and body. It was a sight that didn't phase her, but it was something she knew would be a colossal damper on her once pure soul. The Führer's thoughts were cut off the moment she heard her office door being knocked on.

"Enter." The Führer commanded, clearing her throat after hearing that it sounded much deeper than before. Once the door had opened, Nepgear had entered the room with her ceremonial dress on. This was for the funeral and she was even in HDD so the outfit would complete her appearance. Nepgear was holding a black box with a crimson N on the top of it. She approached the Führer and held the box out to her.

"Mein Führer, Compa has finished the gloves that you requested. I took the liberty of making them into something that would fit your needs. They are gloves that will enhance your powers, allowing you to access greater capabilities with a mere thought in your mind. These gloves are biometrical, able to tap into your body's nerves and your brainwaves so they connect and only recognize you. That way, when you take them off and someone else puts them on, they will just be ordinary gloves for them." Nepgear had explained mostly everything about the Führer's new gloves. She then opened the box to show what appeared to be ordinary white gloves made from the finest fabric and the love put into it by Compa. The Führer gently grasped the gloves and put them on, slipping her fingers into the finger slots on each hand. The Führer could feel the warmth of the gloves as if they were freshly dried after being washed.

"These feel wonderful, I could feel my power reasonating with these gloves…" The Führer looked at the mirror once again and pulled down on the ends of the gloves. Once she did that, a crimson N had shown up on them to fully recognize the Führer and the permanent owner of the gloves. She then snapped her fingers, causing the mirror to suddenly shatter and fall to the ground. Nepgear jumped a bit from the sudden shattering of glass. Then she smiled after seeing that the modifications she put into the gloves were working wonderfully. The Führer began to chuckle after seeing that she do much more with a mere snap of a finger. She then looked at her clock on the wall, seeing that it was almost time for Histoire's funeral.

"It is almost time. Are you ready Nepgear?" The Führer looked at her little sister, checking out her outfit. Nepgear stood at attention and saluted to her big sister.

"Yes, Mein Führer. Preparations are complete." Nepgear responded.

"Good, then let us leave. We have plenty ahead of us." The Führer began to walk from her bedroom and towards the elevator door. She grabbed her commander's hat and placed it onto her head just before entering the elevator. Nepgear stood beside her, lightly glancing at the Führer and her cool beauty. With the white gloves on, she felt as though the Führer's appearance was complete with nothing else to add. She wanted to get a picture of her, but there wasn't any time for that. Nepgear kept herself quiet as the two began to walk out of the elevator and into the front desk of Planeptune's Tower. Everyone in the room had stopped to salute to the Führer, extending their left arm outwards at attention. The Führer was only walking passed the people until she suddenly stopped to turn around look at the pose they were in.

"...What are you people doing?" The Führer questioned, her eyes narrowing in confusion. Nepgear turned to see the people doing the salute and began to explain to the Führer exactly what they were doing.

"Mein Führer, they are doing our nation's salute. It is what you requested everyone do every time they see you." Nepgear explained. The Führer was even more confused, for she did not remember giving such an order.

"First off...it's with the right arm, not the left one. Second, I don't think we can do that pose. We might get copyrighted." The Führer did not mind the salute at all, but she thought that making it the nation's salute might have some bad repercussions. Then again, the Führer didn't care either way. She just shook her head and walked down the steps towards the limousine that was waiting for both her and Nepgear. The Führer stepped inside and sat down with Nepgear following behind her and sitting beside her. The door closes and the two were driven by a chauffeur to the church where Histoire's funeral was being held.

12:30

Planeptune's Church of The Führer

Meanwhile, at the Church, Noire, Vert, and Blanc were already there waiting for the Führer to show up. Noire was feeling a bit tired from having to deal with Uni's own funeral yet she made time to come here for Histoire. Vert and Blanc couldn't find words to say to Noire, she was just sitting at a bench with her hands together and her forehead placed against them. Noire was thinking about what she was going to do from now one. Despite Uni's death, she had to continue her work as Lastation's CPU. She may even had to work twice, no three times as hard now that there was no Candidate to take her place if something were to happen to Noire. She also wondered what she was going to do about Neptune and Nepgear. Given what they are, they appeared to be far too powerful to stop. Even her plans on using the anti-crystal against them seemed slimmer by the second. She was truly lost and had nothing else to do at this point. Has Neptune truly won without even a moment to for everyone to fight back? She wanted to punch Neptune with every fiber of her being, but she knew that doing that won't solve anything. Not like she'll be able to get a hit on her. Blanc wanted to say something to Noire, but Vert placed her hand upon Blanc's shoulder and slowly shook her head. It was not the best time to start consoling anyone. Then, Noire finally began to speak after a while of being silent.

"I want you two to know, I let this happen." Noire said, her head slowly lifting with her hands still together. Now Blanc wanted to say a few words, thinking Noire was beating herself up over this.

"Noire, don't-" Blanc was suddenly cut off by Noire once she spoke once more.

"No, you don't understand. I let this happen. I watched Uni get bullied by both Neptune and Nepgear, and I thought it was better than her being killed on the battlefield. I was going to console her with tonight's dinner, but she left me before I could even attempt at being a big sister for her just once. Now she's laying on a metal table with a bullet hole in her head." Noire was well aware as to why this happened. The two even got into a fight before Uni went to find Nepgear. She told her the same things Neptune said to Uni. Noire was beating herself up, she thought it was her fault that everything had happened. Had she been more supportive of Uni's decisions, she would have been more confident. Better yet, had she stepped in the moment Neptune began to run her mouth, she would be able to truly express her feelings to Uni. However, it was far too late to do any of that. Blanc and Vert paused for a moment after hearing that Neptune and Nepgear had bullied Uni.

"Wait...those two bullied Uni?" Blanc questioned, thinking that it didn't sound like them since neither Neptune nor Nepgear seemed like the bully type. However, given how they are now, anything was possible.

"Yes, they called her many names and even went so far as to destroy any self-confidence she thought she had. Uni tried to get Nepgear to come with her and escape Planeptune, but Nepgear was fully devoted to Neptune. She's not going anywhere. So she tried to fight Nepgear, but it was futile. Nepgear has become powerful as well, not only with the increase of shares in Planeptune, but also with some power that Neptune had given her. Nepgear said that she was blessed with great power by God, but it sounds more like she was cursed by the devil. Nepgear defeated Uni effortlessly but she didn't kill her. She was told not to by Neptune. Those two are no different from one another, and it's clear that they are going through with everything. We absolutely have to stop them, but doing so is going to cost our lives. I know it will." Noire thought there was no other way to stop Neptune. With everything she has done, she has proven to be much stronger than they realized. Taking her out was going to be as difficult as trying to defeat the Deity of Sin, or even Rei Ryghts. Then, she got a sudden idea. It was crazy, but it just might work.

"Wait...Rei Ryghts, that's it!" Noire exclaimed, standing up suddenly. Blanc and Vert heard the name and turned to Noire, wondering exactly what she was talking about.

"Do you have another idea Noire? What does Rei Ryghts have to do about this?" Vert asked. She figured that Noire was thinking on involving her, but that sounded far too crazy to do.

"It's insane, but we could ask Rei Ryghts for help and she can defeat Neptune. Her HDD form has proven to stand against all of us, she could take Neptune and possibly defeat her." Noire explained.

"You do know that such an idea can backfire, correct? What if she turns on us, or even doesn't agree to siding with us at all? Letting her run loose is just as bad as Neptune." Vert thought this plan was going to fail, and with good reason. While Rei's normal form has reformed and hasn't been against the CPU, there is no telling if her HDD form feels the same.

"I know, but that's fine. If those two find each other, they'll more than likely kill each other. Whoever stands, we just hit her with the anti-crystal and take her out." Noire responded, raising her hands and shrugging her shoulders.

"That's fine!? Do you know what you're saying!? If those two fight, the damage to everyone around them would be immense! You'll be putting everyone in danger!" Blanc was suddenly triggered after listening to Noire, her fists were tightening out of anger.

"We can rebuild, all for the greater good right? If Rei dies then it'll give us an edge over Neptune since she'll be too tired to fight against us. If Neptune dies, then we can just shoot Rei with the anti-crystal and she won't be a problem." Noire was losing her sense of justice, willing to use Rei as some pawn in their war. Blanc was about to punch Noire, but Vert slapped her the moment she heard "if Neptune dies".

"If Neptune dies? Now you sound as though you do not care for Neptune's life. Have you forgotten who Neptune is?" Vert felt pity for Noire. She understood that Noire would be feeling this way, but it still wasn't right overall.

"Obviously Neptune has forgotten about us and she couldn't give less of a shit about us! She hates us now and she wants us dead, what's so bad about treating her the same!? She deserves the punishment she gets for this!" Noire yelled at Vert. She didn't want to get Neptune killed, but she felt as though there was no other way to stop someone like her. She's grown too powerful to even keep alive.

"What's so bad is that you sound no different from her. If she doesn't care about us and you do not care for her, who is wrong? Simply letting her die would leave weight on our shoulders despite any victory we gain from it. We win, yes, but at what cost? We lose our friend permanently without even trying to help her." Vert was against killing any of Planeptune's CPUs, for that would make them no different from the wrongdoers.

"How can we help her Vert!? HOW!? She doesn't want help, she wants a war! She's not our "good friend" anymore! She's evil, pure evil! We should just take her out now and make sure she doesn't come back!" Noire was beginning to cry, falling to her knees in with her arms wiping away tears that fell from her eyes. Noire knew what she was saying was wrong, but what choice did she have? Neptune has become a menace beyond compare in her eyes, her anger was clouding her and she too was willing to do just about anything to stop the evil that Neptune has become. Vert knelt down to Noire, placing her hand upon Noire's shoulder. She could painfully see why Noire was on the verge of breaking down.

"Noire… I understand. You say this because you don't want anyone else to go through losing someone they love as well. We both do, but what about Neptune? Do we not love her? There are other ways of going about this, and putting everyone in danger is definitely not one of them. As Goddesses, we must ensure the safety of everyone, even Neptune's own safety." Vert wanted to handle the problem about Neptune without having to stoop to levels of killing her. It is what Neptune, the Neptune she knows, would do if she were against someone as evil as her.

"I get that losing Uni is painful, but it won't ease the pain if you add more weight on your shoulders. Do you understand that, Noire?" Vert embraced Noire, resting her arms upon her shoulders so Noire could rest her weary head upon Vert's bust. Noire raised her hand and grabbed onto Vert's shoulder, tightly gripping it.

"I'm just...scared… Scared of what Neptune can do… This is bigger than us, significantly bigger than us… No amount of confidence can defeat a solid fact… We will die trying to fight her, but giving up isn't an option either…" Noire began to shiver as she thought about everything Neptune might do to both them and the people of their nation. It wasn't like Noire to lose her cool like this, or even show self-doubt. Yet here she was, laying in Vert's arms on the verge of tears after realizing that no matter what they do, they would end up sacrificing something to attempt at defeating Neptune.

"Then...just what are we supposed to do? I won't roll over and lay down without a fight!" Blanc didn't want Neptune to just win without at least trying to stop her. There had to be some way to defeat her and bring her down so she doesn't hurt anyone else again.

"Of course you won't, that would just be boring." Just then, the Führer had entered the church through the front door with Nepgear standing beside her. Noire, Vert, and Blanc quickly stood up and backed away from the Führer. The Führer's very presence had brought the tension in the room to a breaking point maximum.

"You three truly are an amusing bunch. Noire showing fear, Vert trying to be the voice of reason, and Blanc trying to fight back despite the clear facts being thrown into her pitiful face. You three don't even know that I could easily kill you with just a thought in my mind, but I choose not to so I could prolong your fear and suffering. It is what you fools deserve after all." The Führer snapped her finger, calling Nepgear over to her. Nepgear's head had snapped up and turned to the Führer.

"Let them know we are here and get everything set up. We have some adult business to discuss right now." The Führer ordered.

"Yes, Mein Führer." Nepgear nodded her head and bowed to her, leaving her with the other CPUs.

Blanc stepped up towards the Führer, growing furious with her words and constant arrogance. "What we deserve!? What did we do to you!? It's not like we took something from you or did anything drastic! So what the hell!?"

"You think I am not aware? I know you fools are planning to take me down. It is only natural, I am the new leading nation in Gamindustri. All it took was using Nepgear as a tool for my nation's pleasure. It is a shame how humans fall prey to the concept known as lust." The Führer began to chuckle as she began to walk around the room. This room was located just outside of the sanctuary where Compa, IF, and Nepgear were getting things ready for Histoire's funeral. The Führer looked around at the black and red color scheme that she did to the church, it was appealing to her eyes. She turned back around to the CPUs, growing a menacing, arrogant smirk on her face.

"So you used your own little sister as some erotic symbol to help you gain shares!? That is low, even for you Neptune. You did this last time, but now you take it even further?" Vert did not like how Nepgear was being treated. She saw first hand that Nepgear follows the Führer's orders without question. Nepgear didn't even take a moment to acknowledge them before leaving.

"You've made her your puppet… There is no way Nepgear would agree with anything that you are doing. All you have done so far was bring pain to the people around you. You've gone and caused someone's own kin to commit suicide. Now you act as though you do not even have an ounce of compassion or mercy left in your heart." Vert was very displeased, but she kept her cool so she did not act out of anger and start a meaningless fight.

"Uni said that as well, before she was proven wrong that is. She was so determined to do what was pointless in the end. Did she really think I was going to let -my- little sister go? Coming here was a mistake, and her feeble life was the price that she paid." The Führer's words were hitting Noire close to home, causing her to look down as she tried to hold in her anger.

"That is enough Neptune! It isn't right to speak such things of the recently departed. You've gone too far as of late, do not make things worse for you." Even Vert was beginning to lose her cool a bit. Despite how much she has been defending the Führer, she couldn't help but think that her words and actions are far too much.

"Tch, I am simply speaking the facts. That weak candidate thought she could face Nepgear by herself. Such ignorance is what led her to her death. The fact that she had the nerve to commit suicide proves my point. For someone as high and mighty as Noire, always talking about being the best, it is no doubt that she truly was holding her back. Someone who can do everything themselves doesn't need assistance right, so the placement of a little sister was wasted on an ungrateful imbecile like Noire. She couldn't even defend her own little sister in that scuffle between her and Nepgear. She allowed Uni to reach that point and let her kill herself. Admit it Noire, you've wanted her gone the moment you realized that she wasn't going to amount to shit! Now you sit there and act like you're hurt because of her loss? Don't give me that foolishness! You don't give a damn about anything or anyone but your own damn self and your worthless success!" The Führer's outburst caused her to send out a pulse of her ever expanding power once she clutched her fist tightly. Vert grew sick of hearing the words that were coming from the Führer's mouth, and even Blanc was getting angry at what she was hearing. The two were about to saw something to the Führer, but Noire did not say any words and simply went with action. Without hesitation, she activated HDD and attempted to attack the Führer directly. She didn't draw her weapon however, she went with her bare hands so she could feel the Führer's body collide with it once she got her hands on her. The Führer kept her guard up and catch Noire by her hands. The two were pushing against one another, causing a strong force of power to erupt around them. Noire had pure rage and fury within her eyes as she stared directly at the Führer.

"Fuck you Neptune! You don't know anything about me or what I do for her! I've been taking care of her the moment she was brought into my life! I did my best to make sure she was happy! I only wanted her to be strong by teaching her tough love! I had to be hard on her so she could be strong, so she could be ready! Is that so wrong!? Is it wrong to prepare your younger siblings for the world she lives in everyday!? At least I didn't go so far as to use my own little sister for a sex symbol for my nation! I wouldn't degrade her to some puppet!" Noire pulled her hand back and clutched it into a tight fist. She threw a punch at the Führer, but it was caught by the Führer's palm. The Führer began to laugh at such words, her hand clutching down on Noire's fist. She then yanked Noire closer to her, slamming her head down against Noire's face. The impact created a powerful shockwave and it sent Noire down to her knees. The Führer grabbed Noire by her neck, tightly squeezing it as she hoisted her into the air.

"It doesn't matter what I use my little sister for. I gave Nepgear a purpose! One that made her more worth something for the progress of Planeptune's success! What have you done for Uni other than put her down no matter how good she's done for you? I am always by Nepgear as she is by me! I give Nepgear love and gratitude for what I order her to do, you do nothing but make your sister feel as though she'll never amount to anything! She was weak because you, someone she looks up to like a cheerleader, do absolutely nothing to give her the strength she desires to gain your worthless approval! If anyone here doesn't deserve to have a little sister, it might as well be you! It's better than she dies than having to continue to live in greater suffering because of you!" The Führer's grip had gotten tighter, slowly closing off the air passageways in Noire's esophagus. Noire was kicking her legs as she tried to grab the Führer's arm. She was coughing and even crying as she thought back on everything she had said to Uni. She thought that she had never given her any real gratitude and that brought her down to a point where trying to argue against the Führer was pointless. She was right, right about everything. The Führer had gotten sick of looking at Noire's face, so she threw her through the church doors and her body bounced off of the stairs. The Führer was about to walk after her, but she was stopped by Vert. Blanc ran to Noire to try and help her up.

"Neptune, stop this right now! You are going too far and this has gone on long enough! I cannot sit back and allow you to kick Noire while she is down. You know full and well that she loved Uni just as much as you love Nepgear! You have no right to tell her any of that!" Vert placed her hand upon the Führer's shoulder, only for her to react with the Führer suddenly backhanding Vert's face and knocking her to the ground.

"You shut your ignorant mouth, CPU of Leanbox! You know nothing about any of this! You have no sister, so you'll never know what we go through to make sure our next of kin are strong! Noire has clearly done nothing of the sort, that is why she was always the weakest candidate! Noire was always too caught up in her own arrogance to ever think about anyone other than herself! She doesn't need anyone in her life because she acts like she can do everything herself! That's your stupid phrase right, Noire!? You only do everything, right?! Yeah sure, everything but take care of your own little sister! She's dead because of you, so if you are upset with anyone then you should look at yourself for once! Look at the mistakes YOU made and YOUR failure to be a real little sister to Uni!" The Führer's outbursts rang in Noire's ears. Noire tightly placed her hands onto her head, her body trembling from despair. She was quickly brought to the point where she began to scream from the pain that her heart was suffering from.

"AAAAAHHHH! Shut up! Shutup, shutup, shutup, shutup, shutup, SHUT UP! I did everything for Uni, I was only doing what was best for her! I loved Uni with all of my heart! I cared for her! I...I...I did what I could to make her happy!" Noire bursted into tears, falling to her knees with her fists clutched tightly. She cried loudly, her body falling to the floor as her tears fall from her eyes. Blanc couldn't believe what she was seeing, the once prideful CPU of Lastation being reduced to tears like a baby. Normally, she wouldn't care about what happens to Noire, but this was far too much to look away from.

"Noire… Listen Neptune, Noire may not be the best, but that's no reason to kick her while she's down. She's going through alot right now and you're not helping her by making her feel worse about herself. Just what happened to you? You would be the last person to talk like this to Noire. Just who are you!?" Blanc stood before Noire and activated HDD. She summoned her battle axe and aimed it at the Führer. It wasn't wise to try and pick a fight, but sitting by and letting this happen didn't sit well with Blanc. The Führer placed her hand upon her face, laughing at Noire's pitiful state and at Blanc trying to stand for her.

"What is this madness? You, standing up for Noire of all people!? Normally you would jump at this chance to do exactly what I'm doing right now. Showing this arrogant child that she is NOT as perfect as she makes herself out to be!" The Führer walked down the stairs as her blood crimson aura began to flow from her body. Blanc tightly held her axe tightly as she stood in front of Noire, trying to defend her.

"I wouldn't go this far Neptune! This is too much, you're becoming the villain at this point! No, not even that, you -are- the villain!" Blanc was prepared to fight despite of the outcome of her being killed by her. The Führer clutched her fists, creating gauntlets on her fists out of thin air. These metal fists were blood red colored claws that covered her hands and forearms. It was definitely a new weapon for Neptune since she was known to use a sword weapon. Blanc's eyes had widened after seeing that weapon, its appearance striking intimidation in her.

"What...? When did you start using gauntlets?" Blanc questioned.

"Just now. However, these work well with the new fighting style I have been developing. My swords will verse a greater purpose later. So Blanc, are you sure you are ready to fight me even after the last beating I gave you? This time, I'll make sure that you cannot recover. Because now, I will show you my full power!" The Führer began to laugh once more as thin streaks of red and black energy began to spark from her body. Noire slowly stood up and armed herself with her weapon. Despite being driven to tears, she had a duty to preserve the peace in Gamindustri. That took priority over anything else.

"Oh, so you plan to fight as well, Noire? Good, I've always wanted to slaughter you first. You are the biggest thorn in my side. I'll erase you and your arrogant attitude once and for all!" The Führer yelled.

"I may not have been a good sister to Uni, but that doesn't mean I'll let you continue this rampage. You've already won in shares, but this is going too far! You've lost your sense of justice! You've become worse than Rei Ryghts!" Noire summed her weapon and armed herself beside Blanc. She took a nervous gulp, knowing that it was foolish to fight Neptune like this directly.

Just then, Vert had activated HDD as well. However, she stood in between the Führer, Blanc, and Noire. She didn't draw her weapon, but she held her hands up before them to stop their acts before they began to fight.

"Ladies, need I remind you that we are at someone's funeral? We should save our strength and lower the unnecessarily high tension until after this is over. We should at least show respect to the dearly departed. Noire, Blanc? Neptune has shown to be our enemy now, yes, but let us set aside that for this single day. You girls truly need to calm yourselves, you jump at the chance to fight one another more than anything!" Vert has been the voice of reason for quite some time. She was the type the go at things with more strategy before drawing her weapon. It was clear that simply trying to fight the Führer head on would be foolish. It was better to use this day to formulate one final strategy before coming to fight the Führer head on, for it seemed that war was clearly inevitable and no amount of reason will ever appease Neptune's hatred against the against the other CPUs. The Führer thought about it and slowly calmed herself down, breathing outwards before turning her back to them.

"Fine, I'd hate for this story to send so soon anyway. We're only on the 6th chapter." The Führer was always Neptune deep inside, always breaking the fourth wall as a means to lower the tension. She walked inside of the church, leaving the three behind with her gauntlets disappearing from her arms. Noire and Blanc placed their hands upon their chests and breathed outwards, trying to calm themselves. They were practically saved by Vert this time, but it won't happen again the next.

"So Neptune really can listen to reason…" Blanc said as she deactivated HDD. Noire did the same and fell to her left knee after being tired from staying in it for so long.

"Yeah...but what's with her always being in HDD for so long? Shouldn't that be tiring her out by now? It's almost been a whole month since she's been in that form. She should be tired or something?" Noire questioned. It didn't make sense for Neptune to be in HDD at a consistent rate and not feel any side effects from it. Vert let out a quiet sigh of relief after seeing Neptune agree to letting things go for now. She deactivated HDD and went to help Noire up from the ground.

"Maybe all of those shares have given her the power to stay in HDD for a longer period of time. Still, this is much more than a mere period… It is definitely strange, but it is not like we can get any answers. We are still in the dark on what is truly going on, and the only lead we have is lying in a box right now." Blanc and Noire looked at each other and began to sigh. At this point, they all felt as though there was no way to stop Neptune and her plans after seeing just how strong she has become. The three of them walked up the stairs and inside the church to finally begin Histoire's funeral.

2 Hours Later

Histoire's funeral was just about over. Everyone was outside on a small hill behind the church. As expected, many were quiet and some were crying. However, the Führer only had an angered expression on her face. However, she was not actually angry. This was just her neutral expression. Nepgear stood quietly by the Führer, looking up at her. She could see the anger in her face, thinking she did not want to be here. She wanted to hold the Führer's hand, but the Führer had her arms crossed. So Nepgear simply laid her head against the Führer's arm. Soon, the Führer was asked to step up and say a few words since she was the closest to Histoire for many years. The Führer nodded her head and gently pushed her arm against Nepgear's head so she could lift it. Nepgear rose her head and stood quietly as the Führer stepped before the small casket that Histoire was laying in. She took a moment to breathe quietly before saying something. Noire, Blanc, and Vert were wondering what the Führer was going to say. Histoire was closest to the Führer, practically being a mother figure to her.

"Histoire. You were there for many things. My laughs, my sorrows, and many more. I never worked, and you would always push me to do it. Now that I have, are you happy? Is this what you wanted from me? Is this what everyone wanted? I, no- all of us, were born into this life without choice. We were given a duty without a say in the matter and we have lived by that duty for countless years. We, as Goddesses, were forced to be the protectors of this world and we act as though we are heroes and the humans are the people we are sworn to protect. However, I do not remember taking such an oath. I do not remember swearing my life to being a puppet, a mere tool that brings humans convenience. That, is not whom I want to be. During my days of laziness, always playing and simply being me, I was happy. I wanted to rule Planeptune in a way that brings the people happiness and carefree. If I was carefree, then so were my citizens. It is what I wanted out of this cursed life of ours. Unfortunately, such a way of ruling is not allowed and it has only brought my nation to a plummeting mess. Histoire pushed, pushed, and pushed me to work despite my wishes. Not even my own citizens were aware of what I desired. Yet, what you all knew about me was that I absolutely hate working. I hate labor, I hate unnecessary work, and I hate having to stop doing what I wanted just to be told to do things properly..." The Führer looked up to the sky. Clouds were beginning to form around the area as if it were about to rain. However, it only brought darkness over the funeral site. The Führer closed her eyes and began to reminisce. She thought back at everything that had happened in her life from the very beginning up to now. As she was lost in thought, her hands were gripping the podium she stood behind by the edges. Everyone began to grow worried. They were wondering if the Führer was okay. Noire, Blanc, and Vert looked at one another and felt sorry for the Führer. They now realized what Histoire meant when she gave them her final words. Neptune wanted to do things her way, but she was constantly forced to do it another way. They were all silent, unable to say anything about the Führer's words.

"Now...I have finally begun to work… I worked in a way that truly gains me what I desire. What I desire is to show that despite what my intentions for this nation were, I am no weak Goddess. I will show that I am powerful, without the need of humans to believe in me. Is that what you wanted Histoire? Is that why you forced me to work so much? Are you happy? Are you happy that your desires got you where you are now? Rotting in hell where I sent you myself?" The Führer lowered her head to face the crowd of people that came to Histoire's funeral.

"It is because I was forced to work for so long. I've held in my thoughts about this for so long, never expressing my full feelings about everything I've gone through. However, the moment I had awaken in this form was the day I could do just that. Now, my hatred can be heard and maybe all of you will see exactly _why_ I am doing this. May you burn in hell, Histoire. I hope the demons have fun with your body." The Führer stepped down from the podium. Everyone could see that the Führer was _now_ angry after she took that moment to express her inner feelings.

"Let's go Nepgear." The Führer commanded.

"Yes, Mein Führer." Nepgear followed behind the Führer with her hands held before her waist. The other three CPUs wanted to say something to the Führer. They wanted to express their apologies for forcing her to work just as much as Histoire did. All they did was merely shove her away most of the time. Noire reached her hand out a bit as if she wanted to grab the Führer as she passes by her.

"N-Neptune…?" She hesitantly called out.

"If you have anything to say, it better be about a time and place where I can kill you." The Führer stopped, her back still turned to Noire. Noire quickly pulled her hand back and began to tell her about what Histoire said to them.

"Histoire wanted us to tell you… She is sorry for taking away what made you happy… It was her final words before dying in the hospital." Noire turned her head away, tightening her fists to hold back tears from remembering hearing her dying voice over the phone. The Führer lifted her head back, softly chuckling after hearing such words.

"She should have thought that long ago. Now, she has paid for it. And so will all of you." The Führer walked away from the funeral site with Nepgear following behind her. Everyone was in distraught at what the Führer had said, but the funeral had to go on. Histoire was soon laid to rest and buried under the earth. Everyone left the church and went their separate ways, while the three CPUs went to Noire's basilicom yet again to talk about the upcoming battle with Neptune.

15:20

Planeptune's Basilicom

The Führer and Nepgear had returned home from the funeral. They exited the limo they arrived in and the Führer had headed towards her Development Laboratory. Nepgear followed her out of curiosity, wondering what she was going to do in the laboratory. Once the Führer was inside, she stopped suddenly. The room was dark, pitch black to be exact. Nepgear stopped behind the Führer, looking around but she could not see anything.

"M-Mein Führer…? Are you alright? You haven't said a single thing since we left the funeral…" Nepgear stepped closer to the Führer, staring at her back. She didn't know what to say to the Führer. She was her own little sister, and not even she knew of why she was so lazy. She never thought about why they were Goddesses in the first place. All she was told when she was born, was that Neptune was her big sister and that she was the CPU Candidate of Planeptune. She was told of her role as a fellow Goddess of the nation, yet she never questioned any of it. Now, she only lives her life as the Führer's devoted servant.

"Nepgear." The Führer called out. She was lost in her thoughts once again, but now she had her goals set and her plans were could to be set in motion.

"Y-Yes, Mein Führer?" Nepgear's body instinctively stood at attention, shivering from how intimidating the Führer sounded to her.

"We are going to be executing phase 2 of my plans. This will involve building a fleet. A fleet of ships that will rule the sky as well as robots that will act as soldiers. I do not think I can trust humans to follow my orders without questioning me. Robotic soldiers will be the future of military prowess!" The Führer clutched her fist, creating a blood red aura from her hand. Nepgear began to smile from her big sister's sudden lift in her mood.

"So, you truly are going through with your plans? No turning back, right?" Nepgear asked, walked towards her big sister and around her to see her face. The Führer looked down at Nepgear, placing her hand onto her cheek and caressing it with her thumb.

"Of course. We have gone this far and I want to show that I am not just some lazy little girl who can't run her own. It's out of character, entirely, but ever since I've woken up in this form I thought that it was time for a new character to rise. That character being The Führer, ruler of Planeptune, and soon to be the ruler of Gamindustri! They will witness my empire!" The Führer smiled as she looked into Nepgear's eyes with a crimson glow within her own. She was truly determined to finish things regardless of what happens. Nepgear nodded her head, blushing from the softness of the Führer's touch.

"I will follow you any and everywhere, Mein Führer. I will make sure your goals are achieved and that your needs are met to the fullest." Nepgear placed her hand upon her big sister's, brushing her cheek against her hand.

"I'll fulfill all of your wishes…~" Nepgear whispered to the Führer, her face forming a bright blush.

"Then, let us begin forming my empire, Nepgear. The Empire of Purple Heart!" The Führer began to laugh as she snapped her finger to turn the lights on in the laboratory.

"What are your orders, Mein Führer?" Nepgear let go of the Führer's hand and stood at attention.

"We are going to build an assembly line and it's going to be underground so no one knows about it other than us. We are also going to be using that machine again to bring more things from a certain realm to ours. Go to my game collection and bring all of the games that say S.O.N.I.C on them here. While you do that, I will be creating our underground lab. Though we already have one here, the lower level will be much bigger and kept a secret so no one but us will know about it. This may take a while, probably for the rest of this story. However, all the time and work we put into this will be very much worth it. We are going to build, build, and build until we have everything we need to execute our plans at their fullest!" The Führer began to walk towards an empty space that seemed perfect for placing a secret door to their underground lab.

"Mein Führer, what will become of our nation and its shares? We would still need to keep them together even though we are number 1 in popularity. There is still the matter of quests that need to be done in our nation. Usually...we are the only people that can complete them." Nepgear was right to ask this question, for the Führer did not think about that until now. She was now the top nation, so her work was going to pile up if she did not take care of it and soon she might even lose those shares.

"Dammit… I forgot about that. Work will pile up if we don't get to it. What to do about that…?" The Führer placed her curled finger in front of her lips to think about how she was going to solve this problem.

"Alright, Nepgear. You will have to do most of the building. That's your specialty anyway. We may have to time skip or something so we can have quicker development. Right now, we can start on actually making the underground lab. You go grab my games and we will move the machine to the new lab afterwards." The Führer ordered. Nepgear nodded her head and saluted to the Führer by extending her right hand outwards.

"Yes, Mein Führer!" Nepgear turned away from the Führer to gather the items she requested. The Führer slowly shook her head after seeing that salute, chuckling from trying to hold in her amusement.

"I'm gonna get in trouble for that." The Führer said to herself. She turned around to look at the empty space. She placed her hand onto the wall, slowly gliding it across the wall and then down towards the floor. Once she reached the floor, she felt a slight sensation from touching it.

"Hm… Can I actually do this…?" She questioned. Her hand pressed down against the metal flooring and she closed her eyes. Her hand began to glow with her blood colored aura and she was able to see within the ground through the metal.

"I can see… There is more than enough space to make our second lab and much more." The Führer took her hand off of the ground, her eyes opening as she stood up. She backed up a few steps to find a focal point. Since she knew it would take far too long to naturally build extra space for her lab, she had to make it herself through her power. After all, it is what she has it for.

The Führer's hands began to create the crimson aura once more. She took a deep breath inwards, then exhales calmly. She moved her arms around her upper body and then made a pushing gesture downwards. This caused a white light to begin tracing a large rectangle shape in the metal floor. The Führer's mind had thought of a secret lab and with a single gesture, she had turned those thoughts into power and her power made her thoughts into reality. However, she was unsure of what she had done after seeing the white glow.

"Is...is that it?" She questioned as she stepped into the rectangular space. The light soon faded away, but there was now a handprint on the wall. The Führer placed her hand onto the print, causing a sensor to scan her gloves. The gloves were recognized to be the Führer's and thus activated the elevator the Führer had created. The Führer was slowly lowered into a shaft that led to a pitch black room that not even the Führer could look into. The elevator stopped at the end where she could see more metal beneath her feet due to the light from the lab above ground shining down on her. She stepped off of the elevator and walked around it for a bit. She walked towards a railing and looked over it.

"Okay… So it seems I am in the air. I cannot see any ground from here. Is this a catwalk? Just what did I make?" The Führer questioned her own actions, walking into the darkness slowly so she doesn't trip on something.

"Sure wish I had some light… Oh, wait. I do!" The Führer just realized that she could make light on her own. She took her left hand and closed it to form a tight fist. Her hand began to heat up with a white glow until it suddenly burst into white flames. Now she could see much more around her.

"Huh...thought I could only create black flames. Oh well, no sense in worrying. Not like I can really see with black fire anyway." The Führer began to walk along the catwalk, treading carefully along the metal. The room she was in seemed incredibly large. Each step she took caused an echo from her feet tapping along the metal of the catwalk. She soon stopped at a door that had her symbol on it. Confused and impressed by the appearance, she placed her other hand onto the door. The door opened in response to her touch. She was now in a room where she could see a control panel with another handprint in the very center. The Führer placed her hand onto the print, causing it to suddenly light up along with the rest of the control panel. Just then, the entire room began to turn on and lights had shut on in the much larger room outside. The Führer walked out through the door to see all that she had created. The Führer had done it, she had created the second lab. The space looked severely empty, but it was perfect to her.

"Hehe… Hehe… Yes, I did it. I did it! I created my lab! Now with this, THIS, all of my plans will be realized!" The Führer began to laugh maniacally, feeling accomplished at what she created. During her celebration, Nepgear had returned from the basilicom with a stack of games in her arms. She saw the open space with a large hole in the ground and she looked down into it.

"Mein Führer? You down here? I have the items you requested!" Nepgear called for the Führer, her voice echoing in the room and so did the Führer's laughter. Nepgear could hear her insane laughter just after calling for her. She held the stack of games in her arms lightly and she jumped down into the hole, slowly floating downwards since she had gained the ability of flight without the use of her HDD. This was because of the power that was given to her by the Führer. Nepgear landed on the catwalk to see the Führer looking over the gigantic space in the distance. The Führer turned to Nepgear, seeing the games in her hands.

"Ah, Nepgear! Look at this! I managed to create this! We will be able to create millions of things in this space. Our assembly line will be virtually infinite!" The Führer waved her hand over the horizon, picturing everything she wanted to do in her mind. Nepgear grew a bright smile as she too imagined the robots she could make in this space.

"That is wonderful, Mein Führer! I can build plenty of robots to my leisure~!" She responded.

"Now place those games in that room over there. We will be using their data to make our battleships and our robots." The Führer commanded. Nepgear nodded and went to place the games down near the control console. The Führer followed behind Nepgear and checked out the control console.

"Hm, lots of buttons." The Führer said, her finger slowly gliding over the buttons. Nepgear stood beside the Führer, examing the console as well. She found a slot in the center that seemed large enough to fit a disk. She tapped the Führer's shoulder to grab her attention.

"Mein Führer, I found a disk slot!" Nepgear pointed to the slot and went to grab a disk. The Führer looked at the slot closely.

"Yep, that looks like a disk slot. Put a game in and see what happens." Nepgear grabbed a random game disk and the two waited for something to happen. When Nepgear put the game disk in, the system began to turn on and a holographic screen had popped up. The screen said it was downloading data with an outline of an airship. The appearance seemed familiar to the Führer. She took a moment to think about where she had seen that ship before.

"Nepgear, what game did you put in that console?" The Führer asked. Nepgear went over to the case to read the title of the game.

"Uh.. It says A Hedgehog's Adventure." Nepgear responded.

"Ah, Sonic Adventure. So it's downloading the data for the Egg Carrier." The Führer slowly nodded her head as she watched the screen.

"Mein Führer, are you sure it is alright for us to be such direct references? Won't we get copyrighted for that?" Nepgear questioned.

"If this was a story in an official game, yes. However, it's not, nor will this be something that will make it in the series. So we can make as many references as we want without a problem. Plus, that's -kinda- how this series works. It's like...Family Guy for games. Wait, I probably shouldn't go that far… Rewind, we'll say it's the Lucky Star of games." The Führer nodded her head, thinking that was a much better comparison. Nepgear nodded as well, understanding the Führer's logic on the 4th wall.

"While we're waiting, can you explain something to me, Mein Führer? What exactly -is- the 4th wall?" Nepgear questioned. The Führer raised her eyebrows at such a question. She did not think Nepgear would be interested in such logic.

"Oh, now you're really becoming my little sister. Sit down Nepgear, I about to educate you. The 4th wall is a concept that was created by ours and many other developers where media characters, that's us, are self aware of the world and the reality around them. You know how I keep making slight comments about how this game works?" Nepgear nodded her head at the Führer's question.

"I do. Noire, Blanc, and Vert have told you many times to not do that because it was bad for the game's development." She responded.

"Exactly. See, being aware of the reality around you can net you knowledge that is not meant for the series as a whole. Like when I mentioned Family Guy. Now, how do I know about that show when this is a series about games and anime? You see what I mean?" Nepgear understood everything now.

"So...it's like saying that despite us being characters in a game, we appear more human than most?" Nepgear asked, tilting her head to the left.

"You could say that. I'll show you more about it later. If I continue, I might tear a hole in reality itself on accident." The Führer chuckled.

Just then, there was a dinging sound effect coming from the screen. The data had been fully downloaded. There was a glowing green button with "START" on the center. The Führer had something on her mind the moment she saw the button, causing her to laugh a little.

"Hey, Nepgear. I'm gonna teach you a NepJoke." Nepgear turned her head to the Führer, wondering what she was talking about.

"A...NepJoke, Mein Führer?" She did not know what that meant, but knowing her sister, it was something she must have learned from the internet.

"Mhm, watch this." The Führer cleared her throat and rubbed her hands together.

"Ahem. When you hit it from the back and she moans 'ALL SYSTEMS! FULL POWER!'" The Führer slammed her hand onto the button. The system began to project the downloaded data and turn it into plans to make the Egg Carrier with direct details.

"I see, so you gotta put it together. That's more of a you thing Nepgear." The Führer placed her hand onto Nepgear's back. Nepgear took a deep breath and stretched her arms. Seems she was ready to be the cute gearhead that she always was.

"Yes, Mein Führer! I'll work tirelessly!" She was happy to begin building. So much so that she began to study the plans thoroughly.

"Good, do this for all of the other games too. Notify me when you are finished. I am going to work on politics and stuff. I am a member of my own parliament after all." The Führer left Nepgear to do her task, heading back to the top floor through the elevator. The Führer thought it was fine to leave Nepgear in her happy place, making machines and whatnot.

12:55

Lastation's Basilicom

At around the same time the Führer and Nepgear had returned to Planeptune, Noire and the others had went to Lastation's Basilicom. Noire asked them to come over and sit for a bit. The two wanted to ask why, but the moment they reached Lastation's Basilicom, the reason was all too clear. Uni was gone and the place felt as though it was too quiet. Blanc and Vert were looking around and saw that Uni's room had been cleaned up for the most part. They didn't walk inside due to the yellow tape around the doorway.

"It truly is a shame… The poor child just wanted attention…" Vert mumbled, placing her right hand on her left arm. She shook her head at the sight while Blanc placed her back against the wall.

"How could both Neptune and Nepgear bully someone? Especially to this extent? Nepgear and Uni were as close as my sisters, so I don't understand… Neptune, well...after what she said at the funeral, I don't know what to think of her anymore." Blanc was lost. Neptune had changed so much and so suddenly. There was honestly no telling what she could do next and who she would do it to. All they could focus on now was trying to stop her and hope that they can help her. The two couldn't even imagine the pain of Noire's loss. They knew that despite her strict attitude, she did care for Uni and Neptune only made her seem like a terrible person than just a bad sister.

"Though, it is a shame to say, Neptune was not entirely incorrect. Noire should have shown more love to Uni. At least then she wouldn't have been driven to such drastic means." Vert said. She did not want things to go down this dark road, but it seems that it already has once it started. Blanc just shook her head at everything that had happened.

"I just wish we had some way to know just what is going on. We don't even know what Neptune's new found power is regardless of the extent of it. Yeah, it's apparent that she could kill us without breaking a sweat, but what we don't know is why or how." Blanc placed her hand onto her forehead as she leaned the back of her head against the wall. There were nothing but questions for the two of them with no means of finding answers at the moment.

During their talk, Noire was speaking with one of her nation's soldiers at her basilicom elevator. The soldier had brought a package that was delivered to her from Planeptune. The recipient was from Histoire. This caused Noire to raise an eyebrow at such a thing. Histoire is dead, they just returned from her funeral. So how could a package be sent to her from someone who is dead? The soldier was informed that the package was meant to be sent to you a while ago, but it was lost in the mail and couldn't make its way to Lastation in a timely fashion. Noire thanked the soldier and took the package to Blanc and Vert.

"Guys, I just got a late package from Histoire." Noire showed them the package and placed it onto the table in the living room. Blanc and Vert sat down on the couch, looking down at the package.

"It says 'Urgent Message! Please Open ASAP!'. And you are sure that the sender is Histoire?" Vert questioned. It did seem fishy that a package would be sent to Noire from the person they had said their final farewells to.

"That's what I was told and I don't know what to think." Noire stared down at the package with her arms crossed.

"How do we know it's not some trap sent by Neptune? A trick to get us to open it and it turns out to be a bomb." Blanc spoke up.

"We can assume that this package is not from Neptune. Neptune is looking to take us out head on after all. If she wanted to do something like that, it would be a waste when she claims she could take us in a three versus one battle." Noire responded, reaching to touch the package. She pressed her fingers against it to test its firmness. It felt like something metal was under the paper wrapping. She then decided to open it herself. Once she unwrapped the package, it revealed to be a metal cube with a bright circle in the center.

"What...is that…?" Vert asked, confused at what she was looking at.

"It seems advanced, even for Planeptune." Blanc was looking around the cubicle object, wondering what it was made of. Noire placed her finger over the space in the center and tapped it. The cube suddenly began to glow and open itself with a glass pyramid inside. Light was projected into the cube and it created a hologram of Histoire that looked real despite it being a mere projection.

"H-Histoire!?" Noire shouted, standing up from her seat in surprise at what she is seeing.

"That can't be, she's supposed to be dead!" Blanc was lost in distraught and amazed at how real she appeared.

"She is, this is a hologram." Vert could see that it was only a hologram, but she could not help but feel happy to see Histoire's well and alive face once more.

"Hello Noire, I hope this message has gotten to you safely. I have urgent news that could very well bring danger to Planeptune and Gamindustri itself. I do hope Blanc and Vert are will you as well, they need to hear this just as much as you do. It is about Neptune. I do not know how to say this directly, but Neptune has changed. By changed, I mean she has been acting out in ways that are not herself at all. I shall start from the beginning. It all started about yesterday when Nepgear had informed me about Neptune. What she told me was...off. Neptune had woken up in her HDD form. At first I thought she had a dream and she activated it on accident, but that was not the case at all. When I saw Neptune, she appeared to be at her peak level of operation. She showed no signs of fatigue or sluggish movement whatsoever. Finding this to be strange, I decided to look into this further. I scanned Neptune's body to check whether it was using share energy to keep her HDD active. Turns out, it was not share energy keeping it active at all. In fact, it was another source of power keeping it active and she cannot revert to her normal form. At first I thought it was something beneficial to Planeptune. Neptune being a more serious person while in that form would make her more inclined to work. Well, she did actually. There was a protest group rising up in Planeptune, but not like the one we had to deal with long ago. This was one formed out of the desire to find a better goddess for Planeptune since Neptune was not fitting their needs as for being a "capable" goddess."

"Well, it was only a matter of time before something like that happened. Neptune isn't a worker and I would be surprised if her citizens weren't fed up with her lack of work ethic. Her nation was bound to crumble and that seemed like the start of it." Noire said as she crossed her arms once more and leaned back into her separate seat that was apart from the couch.

"Protest group…" Blanc mumbled. She had just remembered about there being a protest group roaming around Lowee a while back saying that they didn't like it there. However, Neptune had came to take them over to Planeptune and they were suddenly happy with staying there.

"Hm? Do you know something, Blanc? You seem lost in thought." Vert placed her hand onto Blanc's back, questioning what she was thinking.

"Oh, it's nothing." Blanc responded, retaining her focus to Histoire's hologram.

"When Neptune faced these protesters herself, she listened to their complaints and simply laughed at them. They were planning to dethrone her and take over Planeptune until a better Goddess had arrived. However, Neptune made it painfully clear that she was not going to be dethroned by anyone. Then, a small boy threw a rock at Neptune's head as an act of revolt against her. Neptune...grew out of control and...threw the rock back at the boy. She threw it hard enough to pierce his head, killing him in front of her own citizens. Both I and Nepgear tried to hold her back, thinking she would do more " The Histoire hologram looked down, placing her hands over her face. She did not think Neptune would do such a thing, but it was a painful sight to see how it was handled. Noire, Blanc, and Vert were utterly shocked at what they had heard. They knew she had killed Arfoire with her bare hands and even ripped her head off from her shoulders in front of everyone, but they didn't think she would do it to an innocent person.

"Wait, WHAT!? How is she even a CPU after that!? She shouldn't even be getting shares after doing something like that!" Noire shouted out of anger. Hearing that she had killed a human was unforgivable to her.

"That's...I can't believe it…" Blanc said as she placed her hands onto her face.

"I can understand being angry after having a rock being thrown at you by your own citizens, but that is no reason to kill a human. We know she is capable of spilling blood without remorse, but she has gone farther than we thought. Poor Nepgear...to have to watch her elder sister commit such an act." Vert slowly shook her head.

"Neptune had told the citizens about exactly why they were in Planeptune to begin with. She was direct and her words definitely cut deep into the citizen's hearts. Soon, the citizens were quiet with very little to argue back with other than the fact that she had just killed someone. She simply sent them on their merry way, which confused me greatly, but it solved one problem. However, little was I aware that another problem was rising just after that. During the night, I began to run some research on the separate power source within Neptune. I couldn't find anything on the subject, even after checking through my logs of recorded history to see if this phenomenon had occurred once before. I did not know what to do, I was honestly stumped at what to do next. It was then that I realized that there was someone I could contact for help. I had to contact my dimensional counterpart for help and we managed to find a clue into finding out exactly what power Neptune is possessing. After many hours, we have found out that Neptune's power is actually equivalent to that of Rei Ryghts and her power." Upon hearing this, the three stood up with shock and awe. Neptune having the power of Rei? It didn't make any sense to them at all.

"How!? How is that possible!?" Noire shouted once more.

"Was Neptune somehow exposed to it? That doesn't sound right since it was Plutia that tried to fight against that dark power when she was exposed to it directly, not Neptune. Something isn't adding up." Blanc tried hard to piece together the information that was given, but nothing was coming together and now it just raises more questions.

"If you were to pick apart the 4th wall like Neptune, you can more than likely find a way. You know how she is when she does that, which is why we tell her not to. But you are right, nothing adds up correctly." Vert slowly shook her head in disbelief. She wanted more elaborate information than what was given.

"I know what you girls are thinking. It is impossible for this to happen even if you were to pick apart this very series' chronological story piece by piece. Even the readings we were given were the same as Rei's in both our world and the Ultradimension. What is worse is the readings are increasing, meaning Neptune is getting stronger by the very second. For now, we do not have a means of stopping her and I hope that you three do. By the time you get this message, I will probably be...-" Suddenly, there was a loud crash and a thud being heard in the other room. Histoire had recorded this message in the share crystal room, so the loud banging was loud enough to be heard there even though it came from upstairs. The hologram of Histoire had disappeared and there was nothing but a blue screen left. While she was gone, the three had sat back down to clear their heads after what they were told.

"Neptune is getting stronger, of course she is! We're already aware of that when we saw that mass panic with that beam of light in Planeptune! Geez, why is she causing so much trouble for us!? What have we ever done to her!? She's being selfish right now and this isn't helping anyone, not even herself!" Noire was trying to hide her panic with anger, standing up once again and pacing around the room in a huff. Vert and Blanc were in distraught with this news as well. However, at least now they know what is causing Neptune to be so strong and malicious. Rei is like that in her HDD form, so the two can at least piece that it could be what is making her to be a ruthless dictator.

"Noire, you need to calm down. Yelling isn't going to calm down your sanity. You're panicking, I can hear it in your voice." Vert held her hand up slightly, trying to reason with Noire before she goes ballistic from panic, fear, and anger.

"At least we know something worth taking into consideration. Just like Rei, Neptune has become insane in her HDD form. I figured that something felt familiar whenever I heard her raise her voice. Even the lightning that she can create. Rei can summon lightning from the sky, but Neptune had conjure it from thin air and she has made it much more dangerous. So that goes with the 'getting stronger' aspect of this. Now, how do we stop her? Simple, we'll have to use the anti-crystal on her. We did it before, we can do it again if Neptune is just like Rei." Blanc figured the original plan was going to work. It was their only shot at an edge above Neptune. Noire sat back down with her hands over face as she breathes in and out heavily. She seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"Okay...we'll use the anti-crystal. However, we'll also have to use our Next Forms for this fight. It isn't going to be easy, but we'll have to fight our hardest."

"Of course, for both Gamindustri and Neptune." Vert nodded her head with Blanc doing the same. Just then, the hologram of Histoire had finally came back. She was panicking heavily as if she was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"Terrible! This is the absolute WORST thing to happen right now! I found Nepgear laying in Neptune's room nearly beaten to death! She is still breathing and I called Compa to quickly come here to treat her injuries. From the looks of it, Nepgear has fractures in her face and her chest. Some of the bones are even broken as well. I...I didn't know what to other than to call Compa right now. She needs to be in a hospital… Why...why would Neptune harm her own sister like this?" Histoire looked as though she was about to cry from seeing Nepgear in her beaten state. She thought she was dead, but she was fortunately breathing still and Compa was taking care of her at the time so things should be okay. However, Histoire was still worried about what was going to happen in the future and with Neptune after finding out what nearly everything about her.

Vert's attention had instantly snapped towards the hologram after hearing that Nepgear was hurt by Neptune.

"She did what!? That is impossible, unacceptable even!" Now Vert had finally lost her cool the moment she knew that Nepgear was beaten by Neptune. She quickly stood up and headed towards Noire's balcony. Blanc held onto Vert by her arms, putting her in a full nelson to stop her from moving.

"Where do you think you're going Vert!? You know damn well that you cannot fight Neptune on your own!" Blanc yelled as she was holding the struggling goddess in her grasp.

"I'm going to teach Neptune a lesson! I won't allow her to get away with something so unforgivable!" Vert was now intent on fighting Neptune much like how Blanc and Uni was, but Blanc knew better after facing Neptune with the same rage in her eyes and came out of that fight barely alive. Even with Blanc's rage, she was not stupid and she knew Vert wasn't either.

"Stop this now, you aren't going to win against her. Your efforts will be just as wasted as Uni's when she thought she could save Nepgear." Noire stood up from her couch, approaching the two of them.

"What would happen if she killed you in cold blood like she did to Arfoire? Your blood will be spilled just to satisfy her and forward her plans. Don't let the enemy win just because you have some stupid obsession with Neptune's sister. You and Uni are just alike, doing stupid shit just for her!" Noire was upset, but not about Nepgear being beat up. She was upset at the fact that Vert was about to do something dumb without thinking. She already let someone make that mistake and she wasn't going to let it happen again.

"You are needed to at least attempt at standing a chance against Neptune. So don't waste that on a sister you'll never have Vert. Now sit your dumbass down before I kick you down myself." Noire was much more serious than she ever has before. Normally, she wouldn't just up and threaten someone. However, now she wasn't playing any more games and knew what needed to be done in order to stop Neptune for a time. Vert and Blanc just stopped what they were doing and relaxed. Vert regained her composure after hearing such words from Noire. She was too obsessed with Nepgear, even willing to throw her life away for her.

"Noire is right… Still, I did not think she would compare me to Uni…" Vert fixed her hair with her hands and sat back down. Blanc let out a sigh of relief before sitting down on the couch once more. Noire went towards her desk and made a phone call on her basilicom hotline.

"Yes, is it ready? … Good, we'll be there in a moment." Noire hung up the phone and looked at Blanc and Vert.

"I just called my engineering staff. They just completed the tool we need to capture Neptune and bring her in. We're going to look at them now."

Blanc and Vert looked up at Noire, hearing that she wasn't intent on killing her like she was before.

"So we are going to capture Neptune and not kill her?" Vert asked as she stood up from the couch.

"No. Let's not put death on our hands, especially not hers…" Noire placed her hand onto her arm.

"Why the sudden change of heart Noire? You were gung-ho with slaughtering her, but now you want to help her? I don't get you." Blanc shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. Noire began to blush a bit as she turned in her chair.

"I-It's not like I care about Neptune's wellbeing. I simple don't want to dirty my hands. She's still a big idiot for causing us all this trouble." Noire didn't want to say her reasons, it was typical of her tsundere attitude. Blanc and Vert simply giggled at Noire's words.

"Alright Noire, we'll save Neptune just for you~!" The two said in unison.

"Oh shut up!" Noire shouted, her blush growing darker as she crossed her arms in a cute pout.

 _ **TO=BE=CONTINUED=**_


End file.
